The Right Path 2
by feathercloud13
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to The Right Path 1. Also very crappy, I don't suggest you read it.
1. Allegiances

**This is an update on the allegiances. For those of you who have already read The Right Path 1, you know that in my fanfics, StarClan doesn't exist. So, no nine lives or prophecies. To see why this is, read the Prologue on The Right Path 1. Thanks! **

The Clan Cats

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Smokestar, grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashenfur, grey tom with light blue eyes, Leafdapple's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspelt, brown she-cat with green eyes, Frostpaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Silverstorm, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclaw, black tom with blue eyes, Snowstorm's mate, Dawnpaw's mentor

Leafdapple, white and brown she-cat with blue eyes, Ashenfur's mate

Forestlily, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Silverstorm and Lionstar's daughter

Thorntail, brown and gold tom with amber eyes, Forestlily's brother, Lightpaw's mentor

Whitepelt, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's daughter, Thistlepaw's mentor

Hazelstep, dark grey female with blue eyes, Snowstorm and Shadowclaw's kit

Berrytail, white and grey male with green eyes, Hazelstep's brother

Snowstorm, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw, golden female with amber eyes

Thistlepaw, light grey male with blue eyes

Frostpaw, white she-cat with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Lightpaw, grey and black she-cat with green eyes

Cloverpawgrey and black she-cat with green eyes

Dewpawblack she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw, grey and white kit with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Feathercloud, silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Leafdapple and Ashenfur's daughter

Birdwing, brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**Kits:**

Eaglekit, light grey tom with green eyes

Flightkit, light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Falconkit, ginger tom with blue eyes

Stonekit, black and grey striped tom with amber eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Larkstar, light ginger tomcat with green eyes, Poppyseed's mate, Swiftbird's brother

**Deputy:** Rocktail, brown tom with amber eyes, Hollyflower's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird, white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Larkstar's sister, Lilypaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Hawkfur, black and white tomcat with blue eyes, Willowleaf's mate

Willowleaf, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfur's mate, Riverwhisker's sister,

Riverwhisker, silver she-cat with green eyes, Willowleaf's sister, Weaselpaw's mentor,

Bramblenose, brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Splashripple's mate

Rainheart, black, grey, and white tom with green eyes, Splashripple's brother, Sandpaw's mentor

Poppyseed, golden she-cat with amber eyes, Larkstar's mate, Streampaw's mentor

Weaselclaw, light brown female with amber eyes, Poppyseed and Larkstar's kit

Hollyflower, brown female with green eyes, Rocktail's mate

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw, light brown she-cat with green eyes, Hollyflower and Rocktail's kit

Lilypaw, light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sandpaw's sister, medicine cat apprentice

Streampaw, silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Splashripple, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, Bramblenose's mate

**Elders:**Beaverfur, brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

WindClan

**Leader: **Lightstar, yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Maplepaw's mentor

**Deputy: **Riverfish, brown tomcat with green eyes, Icecloud's mate,

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntail, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandspeckle, light tan she-cat with amber eyes, Lightstep's sister,

Icecloud, white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Riverfish's mate

Longstripe, orange tabby with green eyes, Mistsong's mate, Shrewpaw's mentor

Moonstripe, cream colored she-cat with blue eyes, Icecloud and Riverfish's kit

Dustclaw, light brown tom with blue eyes, Moonstripe's brother, Nightwing's mate

Nightwing, black she-cat with blue eyes, Dustclaw's mate

Cragwind, grey tom with blue eyes, Petalpaw's mentor

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw, brown female with blue eyes, Nightwing and Dustclaw's kit

Shrewpaw, black male with blue eyes, Maplepaw's brother

Petalpaw, dark brown female with blue eyes, Shrewpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Mistsong, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Longstripe's mate

**Elders:**

Mousetail, brown tom with green eyes

Heavytail, brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Kits:**

Clawkit, grey tom with blue eyes

Breezekit, brown tabby tom with green eyes

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Blackstar, black tomcat with white tail tip and blue eyes, Sparrowfeather's mate

**Deputy:** Cinderash, grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Stormtalon, grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Coldpelt, grey tomcat with green eyes

Rustyheart, fiery ginger tomcat with green eyes

Sharpclaw, grey tomcat with green eyes, Heathertail's mate

Bearfoot, brown tom with amber eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's son, Mistpaw's mentor

Sparrowfeather, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Blackstar's mate

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw, black and white female with blue eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's kit

**Queens:**

Heathertail, brown she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpclaw's mate

**Elders:**

Honeytail, golden she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Sunnykit, golden she-cat with green eyes

Shinekit, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Greykit, grey tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Before you read this, you might want to read The Right Path 1. If not, it might get confusing. Oh well. If you don't have time to read The Right Path 1, you can PM me if anything gets confusing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

Thorntail dropped a fat rabbit at Dewkit's paws.

"Thank you," Dewkit purred shyly. Her father nodded and rasped his tongue over her ear.

"That rabbit's big enough for all three of us to share!" Cloudkit, Dewkit's brother, exclaimed.

Cloverkit, Dewkit's sister, nodded in agreement.

Thorntail purred. "It sure is. Silverstorm said it must've hopped over from the WindClan moors." He nudged Cloudkit playfully, then turned to his mate, Feathercloud. He nuzzled her gently, then presented a starling to her.

Dewkit leaned forward to hear her parents speak.

"Thanks, Thorntail," Feathercloud purred. She licked her mate's ear and bit into the starling.

Thorntail brushed her flank with his golden tail and mewed, "I have to go now. I promised Lightpaw that I'd take her out for battle training. I'll see you later."

Feathercloud purred and flicked her tail in acknowledgment.

Thorntail padded out of the nursery, mewing, "Bye," to Dewkit and her two siblings.

Dewkit had a sleek, black pelt and clear blue eyes. Her sister, Cloverkit, the oldest of the litter, had a black and grey pelt with leaf-green eyes. Cloudkit, the youngest, had a white and grey pelt with light blue eyes. They all somewhat resembled their mother, Feathercloud, who had a silver and white pelt with blue eyes, but they barely looked like Thorntail, whose coat was a glossy golden-brown and his eyes were light amber.

"Aren't you going to eat, Dewkit?" Cloudkit asked, taking a bite out of the rabbit.

Dewkit blinked, then nodded. "Yeah." She squirmed past Cloverkit and took a bite of rabbit.

Feathercloud had finished eating, and was chatting with Birdwing now, another queen. Her two kits, Eaglekit and Flightkit, were curled up, fast asleep. Her two foster kits, Falconkit and Stonekit, were asleep too. They had been abandoned on ThunderClan territory, and Birdwing had taken them in.

"Move over!" Cloverkit hissed, nudging Dewkit with her forepaw.

Dewkit flattened her ears, and after taking a few steps away from her sister, she took another bite of the fresh-kill.

She let her siblings eat the rest and began grooming herself. Eaglekit and Flightkit stirred, and woke up. Eaglekit was a light grey tom with green eyes, and his sister, Flightkit, had a ginger and white coat with green eyes. Falconkit was a light ginger tom with blue eyes, and his brother, Stonekit, was a black and grey striped tom with amber eyes.

"Hi, Dewkit," Eaglekit purred.

Dewkit's blue eyes lit up. "Hi, Eaglekit."

Cloverkit and Cloudkit had finally finished eating, and joined the others.

"I heard you're going to get your apprentice names soon," Flightkit purred.

Cloverkit nodded eagerly. "I'm going to be the best!" she boasted, leaping on Dewkit.

Dewkit hissed and threw her off. _She thinks she's the best at everything! _

"Who do you want as a mentor?" Falconkit asked, helping her up.

Dewkit shrugged and glanced at him gratefully. "I'm not sure. Berrytail's a good hunter, but Whitepelt is a fierce fighter."

"I wonder if Smokestar will take one of us as his apprentice," Cloudkit mused. "I heard that his last apprentice was our mother, Feathercloud."

Cloverkit purred. "Maybe he'll want me as an apprentice!" Her chest puffed up with pride.

Dewkit saw Cloudkit, Stonekit, Eaglekit, and Flightkit roll their eyes, but Falconkit purred. "Maybe," he murmured.

Dewkit couldn't help but let out a faint hiss of annoyance. _Who does she think she is? And why doesn't Falconkit see that she's being so…self-centered? _

Cloudkit flashed her a sympathetic glance and shrugged.

Dewkit sighed. "Well, I can't wait until I'm switched from Dewkit to Dewpaw!"

Cloverkit nodded. "Me neither!" She and her sister shared an excited glance.

"Kits!" came a yowl. Feathercloud was at the exit of the nursery. "I'm going on border patrol now. Be good, and listen to Birdwing, alright?"

The three of them nodded, and their mother left.

"I'm bored," Stonekit complained.

"Let's go play outside!" Flightkit mewled. Falconkit nodded and raced after her, flicking his tail for the other kits to come.

Dewkit followed him eagerly, not caring if the others came. Right outside the nursery, Falconkit scooped up a ball of moss with his ginger paw and thrust it at Dewkit. She caught it, then, looking around, passed it to Cloudkit, who caught it with two outstretched white paws. He tossed it gently to Flighkit, who threw it at her brother, Eagelkit. He passed it to Stonekit, and the black and grey tom passed it to Cloverkit. She purred with satisfaction and let it sail over to Eaglekit.

Eaglekit caught it in his paws and passed it to Cloudkit. The grey and white kit threw it at Falconkit, but the ginger tom missed it, and the ball of moss tumbled past the group of kits and hit a passerby tom.

Shadowclaw hissed at the kits, baring his teeth. Although he had been father to three litters of kits, he still had no patience when it came to kits. "Watch it," he muttered, his fur bristling.

Falconkit cringed, then bounded forward to retrieve the ball of moss. He set it down and mewed, "Let's play something else now."

Dewkit nodded. "Come on, let's go back to the nursery! Race you!" She began loping toward the nursery. She glanced back to see the other kits in hot pursuit. Cloverkit raced past her, skidding to a stop in a pile of moss.

The black and grey kit turned, a triumphant grin plastered on her face. "Beat you!" she yowled.

Dewkit lashed her tail. _My stupid sister is always trying to be better than me at everything!_

"Nice job," Falconkit called. Then he turned to Dewkit. "Nice try. You were pretty fast."

Dewkit purred. "Thanks." She trotted past him and narrowed her eyes at Cloverkit, who was gloating.

"Maybe you'll win next time," Cloverkit purred, flicking her tail at Dewkit.

"Maybe," Dewkit sighed. She collapsed on the pile of moss, out of breath. Cloudkit sat down beside her, glancing down at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Dewkit replied by nodding and twitching her ears.

Birdwing approached the kits with fresh-kill dangling in her jaws. "Are you kits hungry?"

Eaglekit nodded and rushed forward to pick up a mouse. "Who wants to share?"

Falconkit purred. "Me!"

Stonekit gingerly picked up a squirrel and took it to Flighkit. "Here, we can share this."

"Are you hungry?" Birdwing asked to Feathercloud's kits.

Cloverkit shook her head. "Thank you, but we already ate earlier."

Birdwing nodded and sat down to bite into a grey mouse.

"Come on, let's go see what's happening in camp," Cloudkit meowed, padding out of the nursery. Dewkit and Cloverkit followed him out, and they sat down, looking around.

"Hey, look! There's Ashenfur!" Cloverkit purred. She bounded forward and mewed, "Hi, Ashenfur!"

The grey tom turned to look at them. "Hi, Cloverkit. Hey, Dewkit, Cloudkit!" He trotted over to his grandkits and nuzzled each one. "Smokestar said you'd be apprentices soon. Your ceremony will be at sunset."

"Really?" Dewkit meowed, surprised. "We're barely five moons old!"

Ashenfur nodded, then glanced around. "I have to go now, kits, hunting patrol."

"Bye!" Cloudkit called. Then he turned to his sisters, his blue eyes gleaming. "We're going to become apprentices very soon!"

"I'm so excited!" Dewkit mewed, jumping up and down.

"Stop acting like a newborn kit. If you're going to be an apprentice, you have to grow up," Cloverkit said scornfully. She rolled her emerald green eyes and held her tail high. "Calm down, Dewkit."

Dewkit shrugged. She wouldn't let her sister's attitude dampen the joy of her becoming an apprentice!

When she saw Feathercloud, Thorntail, Lightpaw, and Berrytail emerge from the thorn tunnel, she raced over to them. "Feathercloud, Thorntail, guess what? Ashenfur told us our apprentice ceremony is going to be at sunset!"

"That's great," Feathercloud purred, licking her daughter's ear. "Let's get you nicely groomed. Come on."

Thorntail nuzzled Dewkit affectionately. His apprentice, Lightpaw, purred and mewed a congratulations. Berrytail purred, but his eyes showed a hint of disappointment and…was that jealousy?

Dewkit dismissed it quickly and squirmed away from her mother.

"Don't you want to look presentable for the ceremony?" Feathercloud asked, grabbing Dewkit by her scruff. She motioned for Cloudkit and Cloverkit to follow and carried Dewkit to the nursery. Birdwing and her kits looked on, amused, as Feathercloud tried to groom Dewkit, who thrashed and wrestled.

Feathercloud finally gave up on Dewkit and smoothed down Cloudkit's ruffled, dusty fur. He let her lick his fur a few moments, then leapt out of her grasp. She sighed and started grooming Cloverkit's sleek grey and black fur.

"So you're really going to become apprentices today?" Flightkit asked, her green eyes wide.

Cloudkit nodded, purring. "Yeah! I can't believe it!"

"I can't wait!" Dewkit said excitedly. She began to lick down her ruffled fur until it was shiny and sleek.

Feathercloud had finished grooming Cloverkit. "Come on, Smokestar has called the meeting!"

Dewkit shot up and raced out of the nursery, her heart bursting with joy. As soon as she saw all the ThunderClan cats gathered around, she stopped short. Suddenly, she was nervous. She flattened her ears against her head as she walked forward, Cloudkit and Cloverkit beside her.

Smokestar was gazing down at them, his blue eyes fond. They showed a hint of regret and sadness, but Dewkit dismissed it quickly. She was going to be an apprentice!

"ThunderClan, we have three new cats to name apprentice tonight.," Smokestar announced. "Cloudkit, step forward please."

Dewkit watched as her small brother took a tentative step forward. He had always been the smallest of the litter, and still was. His grey and white pelt was clean, and his tail swished from side to side.

"Until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm. She is kind, smart, and fierce."

Cloudpaw purred and licked Smokestar's shoulder. Snowstorm purred and stepped forward to rub noses with her new apprentice. "I'm honored, Smokestar. Thank you."

Smokestar nodded, then turned his warm eyes to Dewkit, who timidly stepped forward. "Dewkit, from now on you will be Dewpaw." His eyes searched the crowd of cats that sat at the base of Highrock, then mewed, "Hazelstep is ready for an apprentice now. She will be your mentor."

A surprised Hazelstep bounded forward and touched noses with her apprentice. "Thank you, Smokestar."

Smokestar nodded, and his gaze landed on Cloverkit. "Cloverkit, from now on you will be known as Cloverpaw. I will be your mentor."

Cloverpaw's eyes widened, then she let out a smug purr. She rubbed noses with Smokestar.

Smokestar purred and yowled, "We will also have two new warriors in ThunderClan. Thistlepaw, Dawnpaw, please step forward."

The two cats padded up to their leader, flicking their tails excitedly.

"You both have proved yourselves to the Clan, and have been training for more than six moons. Thistlepaw, from now on you will be known as Thistlefang. And Dawnpaw, you will be known as Dawnheart."

"Dawnheart! Thistlefang! Dawnheart! Thistlefang!" the cats cheered.

Dewpaw jumped up with excitement, then padded over to Feathercloud, whose eyes were shining.

"Congratulations, Dewpaw!" her mother exclaimed. She licked her daughter's ear proudly, then padded over to Cloverpaw.

Dewpaw purred and padded over to Hazelstep. The dark grey she-cat purred at her new apprentice.

"Hi, Dewpaw! I'm so excited, you're my first apprentice!" Hazelstep purred. "I think we can tour the territory quickly, then get some fresh-kill. What do you think?"

Dewpaw purred. "That's great! Let's go!"

Hazelstep tapped Dewpaw lightly with her grey tail. "Follow me." She led the black apprentice through the thorn tunnel.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw panted as she and Hazelstep padded back into camp.

"Did you have fun?" Hazelstep asked.

Dewpaw nodded. "But I'm exhausted!"

Hazelstep purred. "Get some fresh-kill, then go ahead and get some rest. It's getting dark. I'm sure Lightpaw will help you find a nest in the apprentice den."

Dewpaw nodded. "Thank you, Hazelstep!"

Hazelstep nodded and gave her apprentice a friendly nudge. "Get up on time tomorrow. We're going to learn some hunting crouches."

Dewpaw's eyes widened. "Thanks, Hazelstep! Bye!" She hurried over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a mouse. She started gulping it down when Cloverpaw joined her.

"Hi," Dewpaw mewed.

Cloverpaw nodded and picked a rabbit. "So, how was your day?"

"I toured the territory!" Dewpaw exclaimed, taking another bite of mouse.

"I got to see the RiverClan border, then we practiced some hunting crouches," Cloverpaw explained. "I love having Smokestar as my mentor! He's the Clan leader!"

Dewpaw nodded. "I like Hazelstep, she's really nice."

Cloverpaw purred. "That's good."

_She's being really nice now, _Dewpaw thought. _She's probably happy to be an apprentice._

Dewpaw gulped down the rest of the mouse and mewed to her sister, "I'm going to pick a spot in the apprentices den. I'll see you later."

Cloverpaw nodded. "Sure, bye."

Dewpaw padded into the apprentice den. Lightpaw was already inside, curled up.

"Hi," Dewpaw mewed quietly. Lightpaw purred.

"Hi, Dewpaw. Since Thistlefand and Dawnheart are warriors now, you can sleep anywhere you want," Lightpaw explained. "Frostpaw, my sister, sleeps in the medicine cat's den."

Dewpaw nodded. "Thanks." She circled in a pile of moss near Lightpaw, then closed her eyes to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Also, you should know, there is no star clan in my fanfic! If not already, please read the right path 1 first! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

Cloudpaw stretched his legs and looked around. Lightpaw had already left, but his sisters were still sound asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" He prodded Dewpaw's side with his paw. "Wake up!"

Dewpaw blinked her blue eyes, then yawned. "What, Cloudkit, leave me alone!"

"It's Cloudpaw now, and we're apprentices! Now get up!"

Dewpaw's eyes shot open. "Oh, yeah!" She jumped up and stretched. "We should wake Cloverpaw."

"I'll do it. You go get some fresh-kill," Cloudpaw mewed. Dewpaw licked her brother's ear gratefully and leaped out of the den.

Cloudpaw nudged Cloverpaw with his nose. "Come on, Cloverpaw, wake up. It's time for training."

Cloverpaw yawned and opened her eyes. Then, she blinked. "We're apprentices now! Yay!" She leaped to her paws and purred. "Thanks, Cloudpaw. Smokestar said we'd go hunting today!"

Cloudpaw nodded. "Sure. See you later."

He padded out of the den, his paws tingling with excitement. He saw Dewpaw with Hazelstep at the fresh-kill pile, and spotted Snowstorm, his mentor, emerging from the warriors den. She stopped to speak to her mate, Shadowclaw, then spotted her apprentice and padded over.

"Good morning, Cloudpaw," the white she-cat mewed softly. "Today we're going hunting with Hazelstep and Dewpaw. First, you can go ahead and get some fresh-kill."

Cloudpaw purred. "Okay!" He grabbed a starling from the fresh-kill pile and gulped it down ravenously. Dewpaw approached him, waves of excitement rolling off her fur.

"Hazelstep told me that you and Snowstorm are coming hunting with us!" Dewpaw announced happily.

Cloudpaw purred. "Yeah, Snowstorm told me! I'm so excited."

Dewpaw nodded. "I wonder where Cloverpaw and Smokestar are going."

Cloudpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Come on, let's go!"

The two cats raced over to their mentors, who were speaking in soft voices. When the apprentices neared, they stopped talking and stood up.

"Ready?" Hazelstep asked, her tail twitching nervously.

They nodded.

"Follow me," Snowstorm mewed. As she led them out of camp, she explained, "We'll be going to the grassy clearing to practice some hunting crouches, then we'll go out in the forest to hunt."

Cloudpaw nodded, his blue eyes gleaming. He shared an excited look with Dewpaw as they raced through the forest. Finally, they reached the grassy clearing.

"Okay, listen," Snowstorm mewed, turning to face the two apprentices. "ThunderClan cats hunt in the forest. You must always be quiet, wary and watchful. Try this hunting crouch."

She stepped lightly on her paws, her tail stiff and straight out behind her.

Dewpaw went first. She did the same thing, except she stood a little lopsided. She shifted her weight a bit, and Hazelstep purred with satisfaction.

"You try, Cloudpaw," Snowstorm said.

Cloudpaw bent over a bit, keeping himself lightly on his paws.

"Watch your tail. Don't let it swish like that, you can scare prey," Hazelstep pointed out.

Cloudpaw lowered his tail and kept it straight.

"Good job," both mentors purred.

"Now I'll show you how to sneak forward and catch the prey," Hazelstep said. She demonstrated the crouch, then began to slink forward with incredible agility and swiftness. She gathered her paws beneath her, then leapt.

"There. Now you try it. Cloudpaw, you first this time."

Cloudpaw nodded and crouched down, his tail straight. He crept forward slowly and quietly, then bunched his legs beneath himself and jumped.

"Pretty good," Snowstorm purred. "Move a little faster next time, but good."

Cloudpaw purred. "Thank you." Then he moved aside so that his sister could have a turn.

Dewpaw's ears flicked timidly. She crouched down and crept forward, just as Cloudpaw had. Then she leapt, landing neatly on all four paws.

Hazelstep nodded slowly. "That's good."

Dewpaw let out a feeble purr. "Can we go hunting now?"

Snowstorm and Hazelstep exchanged looks. "We think you're ready. We'll go to the Sky Oak."

"Yes! Come on, let's go!" Cloudpaw yowled, his tail bristling with excitement.

Snowstorm purred. "Hold on a heartbeat, Cloudpaw. Wait for us."

"Can I lead the way? I know where to go!" Dewpaw pleaded. When Hazelstep nodded, she hurtled past Cloudpaw with a triumphant yowl.

Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes and raced after her. When they reached Sky Oak, they glanced around uncertainly, not sure what to do.

Hazlestep flicked her tail and hid in some ferns. Snowstorm was hiding in a clump of heather. Cloudpaw crept behind some undergrowth and looked at Dewpaw. She was blending in perfectly in a thicket.

Cloudpaw's ears twitched and he glanced around, hearing a scuttling sound. It was a vole! He dropped into the hunter's crouch he had just learned and crept forward slowly, trying not to make any noise. He leaped, but the vole heard him and began scurrying away. He was faster, and he killed it with a swift bite.

"Good job, Cloudpaw!" Snowstorm purred. "Bury that so we can pick it up later."

Cloudpaw nodded and kicked some dirt over the vole. He glanced at Dewpaw excitedly, and she flashed him a jealous-happy look. "Nice," she mouthed.

Her brother flicked his tail in acknowledgement and crouched in some brambles.

Suddenly, Dewpaw darted forward and snagged a bushy tailed squirrel in her claws. She let out a satisfied purr and buried it.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw dropped the chaffinch and vole on the fresh-kill pile. Dewpaw dropped her squirrel, mouse, and sparrow on the pile. They had both done pretty well.

"That was fun!" Dewpaw purred. With a playful growl, she added, "I caught more than you!"

Cloudpaw wriggled his tail. "Who cares? I'm so going to beat you at battle training tomorrow!"

Dewpaw purred, then looked around. "I wonder what Cloverpaw did today."

Cloudpaw glanced around. His stingy sister was nowhere in sight. However, Lightpaw and Thorntail were. He mewed a friendly "hi" and padded over.

"Hi, Cloudpaw," Lightpaw mewed, purring. "Did you enjoy your first hunt?" Cloudpaw nodded, then looked up to his father, Thorntail. "Did you see what I caught?"

Thorntail purred and licked him in between the ears. "I sure did, Cloudpaw! I'm proud of you."

Dewpaw rushed over to them. "I caught more than Cloudpaw!" she boasted.

Thorntail nodded and congratulated her. Meanwhile, Cloudpaw was looking for Cloverpaw. He spotted her returning to camp with Smokestar. Her mentor told her something, then padded over to Ashenfur, the Clan deputy and also Cloudpaw's grandfather.

"Hi, Cloverpaw," the white and grey tom mewed cautiously. You could never know what mood Cloverpaw was in.

She flicked her tail and purred. "Smokestar and I went hunting by the WindClan border! I caught a rabbit!"

"Really? That's impressive!" Cloudpaw purred. "Dewpaw and I got to hunt together at the Sky Oak."

"Cool," Cloverpaw mewed, scanning the camp.

"Who are you looking for?" Cloudpaw asked.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "I wonder where Feathercloud is?"

"She's on patrol," Lightpaw called, overhearing the younger apprentices' conversation. "She'll be back soon."

"Thanks," Cloudpaw mewed shyly. He turned back to Cloverpaw, but she had walked over to Berrytail.

Cloudpaw looked around. Thorntail and Dewpaw were still talking, Lightpaw looked like she was thinking. Ashenfur and Smokestar were obviously discussing something important. Hazelstep and Snowstorm were either in the warriors den or out in the forest again. The only idle cat there was Silverstorm, Thorntail's mother. Which made her Cloudpaw's grandmother.

"Hello, Silverstorm," Cloudpaw purred, strolling over to the silver she-cat. She was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, eating a small chaffinch.

"Hi, Cloudpaw. I heard you went hunting. Had fun?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "It was great! I can't wait to go back tomorrow!"

Silverstorm took another bite of the bird and purred. "I remember my first day out of camp. It was a long time ago." Then she remarked, "There's going to be a Gathering in a few sunrises. I wonder who'll get to go."

Cloudpaw sighed. "I want to go, but do you think Smokestar would let three new apprentices go to the Gathering only a few sunrises after their apprentice ceremony?"

Silverstorm shrugged. "Just do your best with training and hunting. Maybe he'll see that you're worthy of going."

"Thank you for the advice," Cloudpaw mewed, dipping his head. Silverstorm nodded politely.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw leapt at Cloverpaw, his paws outstretched. His bigger, quicker sister dodged the blow and lunged at him. He nimbly moved out of the way, wriggling his tail. He ducked when Cloverpaw struck out a paw at him and quickly jumped at her, finally pinning her down.

Cloverpaw let out a hiss, but meowed, "That was good, Cloudpaw."

"Thanks," Cloudpaw purred, licking his paw.

"Great job!" Snowstorm purred.

Smokestar nodded, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Good job using your size to your advantage," Snowstorm said. "And Cloverpaw, you did very well out there. Determined and fierce."

Cloverpaw purred. "Thank you." She glanced at Smokestar, who nodded approvingly.

"Now, Cloverpaw, let's see if you can use your wits to dodge Cloudpaw's blows," Smokestar said.

Cloudpaw leaped at his sister, hissing competitively. Cloverpaw darted to the side, purring in satisfaction. Cloudpaw jumped at her again, aiming to the right of her. She moved to the opposite direction, and Cloudpaw landed in the dust with a loud thud.

As he got up, Smokestar purred, "Good, Cloverpaw. Nice approach, Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw shook his fur and glanced at his mentor. Snowstorm nodded slowly, flicking her tail.

"Come on, back to camp!" Smokestar announced.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Hi, Dewpaw. What did you do today?" Cloudpaw asked.

Dewpaw shrugged. "Just hunting and a little battle training. What'd you do?"

"Lots of battle training with Cloverpaw, Snowstorm, and Smokestar," Cloudpaw replied. "I'm really tired, and I bet I'll be all sore in the morning."

Dewpaw purred. "You want to show me some moves?"

Cloudpaw shook his head, panting. "No way! I'm already pooped." He grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and started devouring it ravenously.

"The Gathering is tomorrow!" Dewpaw squealed excitedly.

Cloudpaw's ears perked up, but he kept eating. "Really?"

Dewpaw nodded. "I wonder if we'll get to go? I'm going to train extra hard tomorrow and see if Smokestar will let me go."

Cloudpaw nodded and began licking his jaws.

"Well, I promised Frostpaw that I'd go with her to collect herbs," Dewpaw mewed. "There she is now."

Cloudpaw turned to look at the snow white medicine cat apprentice. She looked just like her mother, Snowstorm. For a moment he was captivated by her stunning blue eyes and long, white fur, but he shook himself._ She's a medicine cat apprentice, I can't fall for her!_

He watched as Dewpaw greeted her, then the two apprentices padded out of camp together. He felt a small ripple of emotion sear through him, but he shook it off and padded over to Lightpaw, who was making her way to the medicine cat's den.

"Hi, Lightpaw. Where you going?"

"Hi, Cloudpaw. I was going to the medicine cat's den to get some fresh moss. Then I'm going to take it to the nursery," Lightpaw replied.

"Can I help?" Cloudpaw asked.

Lightpaw purred. "Sure!" She raced forward, flicking Cloudpaw's shoulder with her tail. He growled playfully and followed her.

They slowed down at the entrance of the medicine cat's den, a large, hollowed out rock with crevices and crags inside.

"Mosspelt?" Lightpaw called out. "Frostpaw?"

"Frostpaw went to go collect herbs with Dewpaw," Cloudpaw mewed as he looked around. This was his first time in the medicine cat's den.

Mosspelt, a brown she-cat, padded out of the shadows. "Hi, Lightpaw. Hello, Cloudpaw. Is someone hurt?"

Lightpaw shook her head. "Can we borrow some fresh moss for the nursery?"

Mosspelt nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Birdwing would appreciate that, seeing that the nursery hasn't been cleaned out in a few sunrises."

"Wait here, Cloudpaw, I'll go get the moss," Lightpaw ordered. She disappeared in the back of the den, then returned, swinging a large bundle of moss in her jaws. She beckoned with her tail, and the two made their way to the nursery.

Cloudpaw stepped inside eagerly, his tail twitching. Flightkit, Falconkit, Stonekit, and Eagelkit all got up and rushed over to him.

"Hi, Cloudpaw! Hey, Lightpaw!" they mewed.

Birdwing chuckled. "Thanks for cleaning the nursery, both of you. I'll be outside if you need me." She murmured something to her kits and padded out of the nursery.

**Tell me how it was. Good or bad? Awesome or horrible? PLEASE REVIEW, PEEPS!Btw, I'm going to try to fix the chapter being all underlined and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey!!! I'm doing alternate POVs, but I won't be doing Cloverpaw yet until…well, something happens. Thanx everyone for reading and reviewing and such. Special thanks to zphergirl for some storyline ideas, and xxcrowysnextmatexx for the awesome reviews and constructive criticism. I have decided that most of the chapters will be in Dewpaw's POV.**

Chapter 3

Dewpaw's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

Hazelstep, her mentor, purred. "Yup. You'll be the first out of your litter to go on a border patrol. I honestly think you're ready."

Dewpaw's tail flew up. "Thank you, Hazelstep! Who else is coming?"

"Lightpaw, Thorntail, and Silverstorm are coming," Hazelstep replied. "We're all going to meet at the thorn tunnel soon, so get some fresh-kill. I'll see you later."

Dewpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a plump vole, and joined Feathercloud, who had sat down with a mouse.

"Hi, Feathercloud," Dewpaw purred, biting into the vole. "I'm going on my first border patrol today!"

Feathercloud's blue eyes lit up. "Really? That's excellent, Dewpaw!" She licked her daughter's black head, then mewed, "Maybe you can even go to the Gathering tonight."

Dewpaw nodded, hopeful. "I'm sure Cloverpaw will get to go," she remarked, almost scornfully. "She always gets the special treatment. Besides, her mentor is Smokestar."

Feathercloud shook her head. "Dewpaw, Cloverpaw may be better at some things than you-"

"And prettier," Dewpaw muttered.

Feathercloud hissed crossly and went on, "She may be better at some things than you, but it doesn't mean she gets special treatment. I'm sure there's something you're better at than she is. Now, instead of complaining, why don't you prove yourself so that Smokestar and Ashenfur will let you go to the Gathering?"

Dewpaw lowered her head. "Yes, Feathercloud. I'm sorry."

"Good," her mother purred. The silver and white she-cat licked Dewpaw's head. "I'll see you later, Dewpaw. Have fun on the border patrol."

Dewpaw nodded her thanks as her mother padded toward the medicine cat's den. _Why would she go there? Did she hurt herself? Is she sick?_ she thought, confused. She was distracted when a loud meow came from the thorn tunnel. "Come on, time to go!" Hazelstep called.

She gulped up the rest of her vole and trotted over. Lightpaw, Thorntail, and Silverstorm were already there, waiting for her. "Sorry," she said hastily, her ears pinned down in embarrassment. Her first border patrol, and she was late!

"Come on," Silverstorm said, leading the way into the forest.

As they padded toward the WindClan border, Lightpaw walked alongside Dewpaw. "This is your first time on a border patrol, right?" Lightpaw mewed.

Dewpaw nodded nervously. "What happens if we meet an enemy border patrol?"

Lightpaw shrugged. "Most of the time, we just politely say hello and move on. Don't worry, there's five of us."

Dewpaw purred. "Thanks."

Lightpaw nodded and bounded over to her sister, Hazelstep, mewing something. Dewpaw glanced around. They were getting closer to the WindClan border. She padded over to Thorntail.

"Hi," she said.

Thorntail purred. "Hey, Dewpaw. Excited about your first border patrol?" The black she-cat nodded, and looked ahead. She could scent WindClan! They were almost at the border! "We're almost there!" she said excitedly.

Thorntail nodded. "Good job."

Silverstorm sniffed at the borders suspiciously. "No one has crossed the border here," she mewed. "Let's renew the scent markers."

Afterward, Silverstorm ordered, "To ShadowClan!"

Thorntail sighed. "Hopefully, they don't try to take our territory again."

"We've always had border problems with ShadowClan," Hazelstep mewed impatiently.

Silverstorm nodded in agreement. "They never seem to give up. One of these days, there's going to be a big battle."

"And ThunderClan'll win!" Lightpaw declared.

Thorntail purred at his apprentice, but Silverstorm narrowed her eyes.

"Lightpaw, don't be so sure. ShadowClan has many strong warriors," the senior warrior mewed. "Now come on, to the ShadowClan border." She flicked her tail and bounded ahead.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

When they got to the border, Thorntail bristled right away. "They moved the border again!" he hissed.

Leafdapple nodded gravely. "They have. Again."

Hazelstep let out an impatient hiss, and Lightpaw sighed. Dewpaw's eyes stretched wide, and she glanced around at the others uncertainly.

"What are we going to do?" Dewpaw asked.

Silverstorm sighed. "We're going to have to tell Smokestar." Then, she stiffened. "I scent a ShadowClan patrol!"

Dewpaw drank in the air and nodded in agreement. "I smell it too!" Thorntail nodded and snarled as a fiery ginger tom, along with a brown she-cat and a grey tom, appeared.

The ginger tom, who was obviously leading the patrol, hissed, "ThunderClan!"

Silverstorm snarled, and Thorntail bared his teeth.

"You moved the border again, without ThunderClan consent!" Silverstorm yowled angrily.

Dewpaw cringed when the ginger tom unsheathed his claws.

"We'll fight for the land," he said, deadly serious. "We need more prey."

"Back off, Rustyheart!" Thorntail hissed. "Just run back to camp like the kittypets we know you are!"

Rustyheart bristled. "Say that again!"

The brown she-cat that stood behind Rustyheart murmured something quietly.

"That's Sparrowfeather, Blackstar's mate," Lightpaw whispered to Dewpaw. "And that grey tom is Coldpelt."

Dewpaw glanced back at the ShadowClan cats. Sparrowfeather was trying to hold Rustyheart back. Coldpelt looked confused and upset, but he didn't insult ThunderClan.

Silverstorm sighed and said quietly, too low for the ShadowClan cats to hear, "I don't want a battle. But there may be one. Dewpaw, you're the fastest and smallest of all of us. If they do start a battle, you run back to camp. Tell Smokestar what's happening, then bring back reinforcements, okay?"

Dewpaw nodded, her heart twisting with apprehension.

"Is she trained enough for battle?" Thorntail asked.

Hazelstep nodded. "She can fight."

Thorntail gently licked his daughter's ear and murmured, "Be careful, Dewpaw."

The black she-cat gave a tiny nod, and her breathing grew shallow.

"You'll be fine," Lightpaw mewed comfortingly. "You're as fast as WindClan!"

Rustyheart suddenly jumped away from Sparrowfeather and hissed.

Finally, Coldpelt took action. Dewpaw strained her ears to hear.

"Rustyheart, don't attack them. Nothing good will come out of it. Besides, they outnumber us," the grey tom growled. "Come on, let's go."

Rustyheart shot a glare at the ThunderClan cats before turning away and padding after his Clanmates.

Dewpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Hazelstep muttered.

Silverstorm nodded. "Thorntail and I will stay behind to move the border back to where it _should_ be, and you three go on to the RiverClan border. We'll meet at the Sky Oak."

Hazelstep nodded. "Okay." To Lightpaw and Dewpaw, she mewed, "Come on," and led them toward RiverClan territory.

"Bye," Dewpaw mewed to her father and grandmother.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"I doubt any cat has crossed the border," Hazelstep said as she studied the stream flowing by in front of her. She sniffed at the land on ThunderClan's side and nodded, confirming herself.

"Can we go back to camp now?" Dewpaw asked. "My paws are sore, and I'm hungry!" Hazelstep purred. "It's your first patrol, you need to be patient."

Lightpaw nodded. "Besides, we're going to head to the Sky Oak now, right?"

Hazelstep nodded and swished her tail. "Come on, Silverstorm and Thorntail must be waiting for us."

As Dewpaw padded behind her mentor and fellow apprentice, she noticed, _Hazelstep and Lightpaw look the exact same! They both have the dark grey pelt. But Hazelstep's eyes are blue, and Lightpaw's are green, like Cloverpaw's. _

Then she began thinking about her sister. _I wonder what she's doing. Maybe she's training with Smokestar. Or she could be hunting._ Then she realized that the Gathering would be tonight. _Yes! I hope I get to go! _

Dewpaw looked around and saw the large branches of the Sky Oak overhead. However, Silverstorm and Thorntail were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Lightpaw mewed, wrinkling her nose with confusion.

Hazelstep shrugged. "I don't know. They should've been here by now." Then her ears perked up. "I hear something."

Dewpaw listened, her senses alert. "It sounds like…cats fighting!"

Hazelstep narrowed her eyes and listened again.

"She's right!" Lightpaw yowled. "It's that way, toward the ShadowClan border!" She pointed with her tail.

"Dewpaw, go get reinforcements!" Hazelstep hissed, springing into action. "Lightpaw, come on! I'll bet you ShadowClan attacked!"

Dewpaw glanced around frantically before shooting toward camp, her heart fluttering with fear. As soon as the thorn tunnel came into view, she yowled, "Attack! ShadowClan attack!"

The cats in camp looked up, alarmed.

"What's going on, Dewpaw?" Ashenfur asked.

As she panted and gasped for breath, she explained the situation, about how Silverstorm and Thorntail had stayed behind to move the border back, and how ShadowClan had attacked. "They need reinforcements!" she concluded.

Ashenfur nodded. "Let me tell Smokestar. Meanwhile, Dewpaw, take Snowstorm, Cloudpaw, and Thistlefang back to the battle."

Dewpaw nodded, and the chosen cats followed her out of camp. Cloudpaw ran alongside his sister.

"Are you okay, Dewpaw? You seemed really panicked back there," the white and grey tom said.

"I'm fine," Dewpaw replied. "Besides, it's not time to worry about me right now, we have to defeat ShadowClan!" They ran into the clearing at the ShadowClan border, and the fresh wave of ThunderClan cats leapt into battle.

Dewpaw swiped her claws at a golden she-cat, hissing. "Get off our territory!"

The she-cat, who was probably an apprentice, yowled, "This land belongs to ShadowClan!" She slashed her claws against Dewpaw's nose.

Dewpaw hissed angrily and kicked the apprentice off of her with her hind paws, then whirled around and clawed the ShadowClan apprentice's ear.

The golden cat let out a wail and leaped at the black ThunderClan apprentice. "You're dead!"

Dewpaw dodged the golden she-cat's outstretched claws and tripped her. The ShadowClan cat landed on the ground with a thud, then got up, her green eyes narrowed.

Dewpaw purred with satisfaction. "Come and get me!" "Oh, I will," the apprentice hissed. She leapt at Dewpaw again, but the ThunderClan cat twisted out from under her and clawed her belly.

The ShadowClan cat whimpered and raced away, leaving Dewpaw to look around, her blue eyes wide.

There were eight ThunderClan cats against nine ShadowClan cats. Then she saw something that made her stop dead.

Silvestorm was sprawled out on the ground, her hind leg twisted and bloody. Forestlily was defending her mother by chasing away any enemy cats that got near her. Dewpaw went over to help her aunt.

"Thanks," Forestlily nodded, panting. Then she leapt at Sparrowfeather.

Dewpaw cringed as Rustyheart charged at her, his green eyes full of blind fury. She hissed and swiftly moved to one side, hissing.

"Get away from her!" came a yowl.

It was Thistlefang, her uncle! She let out a grateful purr as Thistlefang knocked Rustyheart away from her and pinned down the warrior.

Rustyheart writhed in Thistlefang's grasp, then leapt up. Thistlefang took a step back, growling.

Rustyheart plunged into the mass of fighting cats, back toward ShadowClan territory.

Suddenly, a grey she-cat, supposedly Cinderash, the deputy of ShadowClan, yowled, "Retreat! ShadowClan, retreat!" She glared at the ThunderClan cats and declared, "You may have won this time, but we'll get you later!"

Dewpaw let out a breath of relief and looked around. Silverstorm was still in the horrible state. Thorntail had a gash in his shoulder, and Hazelstep had some scratches. Everyone else had a few scratches here and there, but no one else was seriously injured like Silverstorm.

Dewpaw turned her attention to her grandmother, who was struggling to get to her paws. Forestlily was helping her up, but she fell back to the ground with a yowl of pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" someone mewed fearfully.

Dewpaw turned to see her little brother standing beside her, his mouth agape. "I'm not sure," she shrugged, her tail low.

Forestlily's amber eyes had a panicked glaze in them. "We have to get her back to camp!" she yowled.

Snowstorm scurried forward to help. She and Forestlily both helped Silverstorm to her paws, then let her lean on them as they led her toward camp. Silverstorm's blue eyes were glazed over with defeat as she limped on three legs.

"I feel so bad," Dewpaw whimpered. Cloudpaw licked her ear.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I'm sure Mosspelt and Frostpaw will do their best."

Dewpaw nodded. "Hopefully."

Hazelstep approached them. "Come on, we're heading back to camp. Are any of you hurt?"

Both apprentices shook their heads.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw heard Thorntail, Hazelstep and Smokestar talking.

"They fought very well," Hazelstep purred.

Thorntail nodded. "It's true. They really do deserve it."

"Good," Smokestar mewed, purring. "Then I'll tell them now."

"What are they talking about?" Cloudpaw asked, prodding his sister's back with his paw.

"Yeah," Lightpaw mewed. "What are they talking about?"

Dewpaw shrugged. "Something about fighting well. I'm not sure."

Cloverpaw sighed. "It's not fair, I didn't get to fight in the battle." She rasped her tongue over her fur and complained, "Smokestar should've let me!"

Dewpaw ignored her sister, rolling her eyes. _I wonder what happened to Silverstorm. She's been in the medicine cat's den for a while now._

She looked up with surprise when Smokestar padded over to the apprentice's den, where the four apprentices sat.

"I heard you three fought well," he purred. "I'm letting you three go to the Gathering tonight."

"Really?" Cloudpaw gasped. Then he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"That's right," Smokestar mewed.

Cloverpaw hung her head and sighed unhappily. Her mentor noticed and said, "Don't worry, Cloverpaw, get to go, too."

Cloverpaw purred. "Thank you!"

"Thank you," Lightpaw meowed. "Thank you, Smokestar," Dewpaw mewed, dipping her head respectfully.

The smoky-grey, almost black, tomcat nodded. "You three did very well today. We were able to move the borders back to where they belong and taught ShadowClan a lesson." His eyes clouded for a moment. "But…I'm not sure what's going to happen to Silverstorm," he said quietly, referring to his deceased brother's mate.

Dewpaw remembered, a while ago, when she heard about the leader before Smokestar. His name had been Lionstar, and he had been Smokestar's brother. He was Silverstorm's mate, also Thorntail's father. He was her grandfather. However, he and his mother had passed away from a rare sickness a few moons before Feathercloud had given birth to her.

"Hello, are you listening?" Dewpaw blinked and looked around. Smokestar had left, and Lightpaw was watching her with confusion and irritation. Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw were looking at her.

"What? Sorry," Dewpaw mewed. "What did you say?" "I'll show you everything at the Gathering!" Lightpaw purred. "All the leaders, the other apprentices, the deputies, and the senior warriors!"

Dewpaw nodded. "That's great! I can't wait!"

Lightpaw nodded, then looked up. Thorntail was standing at the entrance of the apprentices den. Some fresh herbs were plastered on his shoulder, but other than that, he looked fine.

"I heard you four are going to the Gathering," he purred. He gazed fondly at his apprentice, then at his kits. "You better get some rest so you won't be tired at the Gathering." He flicked his tail and padded toward the leader's den.

"He's right," Cloudpaw mewed. "Let's get some sleep." He curled up and tucked his nose in his tail. The other four apprentices nodded in agreement and did the same.

**I know, it's not much of a cliffy! But it'll get much better! Thanks everyone for reading! Now it's time to review!!! Give me feedback, be it good, bad, random, whatever.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on, Dewpaw, keep up," Hazelstep mewed, flicked her tail across her apprentice's black shoulder.

Dewpaw glanced up at her mentor, then looked straight ahead. Beside her were Cloudpaw, Cloverpaw, and Lightpaw. Smokestar was leading the way, with Ashenfur right beside him. The medicine cat, Mosspelt, usually went to all the Gatherings. Tonight, thought, she had stayed behind to look after Silverstorm. Frostpaw had come, though, and was standing at the other side of Hazelstep, her older sister.

"I can't wait until we get to Wood Grove!" Cloverpaw yowled, her fur fluffed up with anticipation.

Dewpaw purred. "Me neither! I wonder what the other leaders look like! I heard that Larkstar of RiverClan has a dark ginger pelt, and that Clawstar, the WindClan leader, is really old." Then she stiffened. "And Blackstar is a tall, pitch-black tom with a white tail-tip."

Cloudpaw growled. "ShadowClan---they're just so…" He hissed with frustration. "…selfish, and…stupid."

Lightpaw sighed. "I wonder how Silverstorm is doing. She was hurt really bad." She turned to her sister.

Frostpaw glanced down at her paws, her blue eyes full of worry. "Well, we're not sure yet, but Mosspelt thinks this is really serious. Silverstorm might…I don't want to leap to conclusions, but she's not doing too well."

Dewpaw touched her friend's shoulder with her tail. "I'm sure you and Mosspelt are doing your best."

"We really are," Frostpaw squeaked. "We want to save her!"

Dewpaw nodded. "I understand."

Frostpaw sighed. "I'm sorry. Tonight's a night of excitement. It's your first Gathering! And I go and damped the mood by---"

"It's okay, Frostpaw," Cloudpaw purred. "Don't worry."

Cloverpaw nodded in agreement.

Frostpaw shrugged and looked away. Lightpaw went over to speak to her.

"Hey, we're almost at Wood Grove!" Cloverpaw exclaimed. "I smell cats!"

Dewpaw sniffed the air. "Me, too!"

Soon, Cloudpaw had gotten a whiff as well. The three cats yowled with excitement.

Their mother stalked up to them and hissed sternly, "You three aren't kits, now calm down! Stop prancing around like horses!"

Dewpaw stared at her paws sheepishly. "Sorry." Her littermates did the same.

Feathercloud gave her a lick on the ear. "You're going to have lots of fun, all three of you."

Dewpaw purred.

Smokestar halted, and was now conversing with Ashenfur. The two cats nodded to each other and continued down the slope. Soon, they could see the tall trees of Wood Grove. Dewpaw could scent RiverClan and WindClan, but no ShadowClan yet. She and her littermates bounded down the slope, their pelts bristled with excitement.

Lightpaw caught up to them and began showing the around. "That's the Highstump," she explained, pointing her tail to a stump of a fallen tree in the center of the clearing. "The leaders sit up there." Then she pointed to the fallen log beside the stump. "The deputies sit there."

Dewpaw gazed. There was a ginger tomcat, most likely Larkstar, up on the Highstump. A yellow she-cat was up there, too, and she was WindClan. "Hey, Lightpaw, who's that?"

Lightpaw looked up. "Oh, that's the WindClan deputy, Lightstep. Clawstar must be sick or something." She shrugged. "Want to meet the other apprentices?"

"Sure!" Cloverpaw purred.

Lightpaw led them to where a group of apprentices sat.

"Hi, everyone. This is Dewpaw, Cloudpaw, and Cloverpaw. This is their first Gathering," Lightpaw announced.

"Hello," mewed a dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. "I'm Petalpaw." She motioned to the identical she-cat beside her. "This is my sister, Maplepaw." Then she nodded to a black tom. "That's my brother Shrewpaw."

Dewpaw could tell they were from WindClan. She turned to the RiverClan apprentices.

One had a light brown coat and green eyes. "I'm Sandpaw," she mewed. "These are my sisters," she added, nodding to two other RiverClan cats.

A she-cat beside her, who had amber eyes, said, "I'm Lilypaw."

There was a small, silver she-cat, who looked younger than the other two. "I'm Streampaw," she said timidly.

Dewpaw and her littermates exchanged glances. Streampaw looked almost identical to their mother, Feathercloud!

"Where is ShadowClan? They're late again," Maplepaw hissed, her ears flattened.

Lightpaw rolled her eyes, and Dewpaw was glad that she didn't mention the battle.

"So, what do you think of your first Gathering so far?" Petalpaw asked.

Dewpaw purred. "It's great. I can't wait for it to begin."

Petalpaw nodded, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Lilypaw asked curiously.

Dewpaw opened her mouth to answer, but Cloverpaw beat her to it.

The black and white she-cat shrugged casually, but her green eyes gleamed. "Oh, just a little shorter than a moon."

"We've been apprentices for two moons," Sandpaw boasted. Streampaw nodded in agreement.

_Streampaw looks too young to have become an apprentice two moons ago,_ Dewpaw thought inwardly. She shrugged to herself. _Her sisters look older than her…maybe she was the runt of the litter. _

Shrewpaw glanced up, then announced, "ShadowClan is here! At last!"

Dewpaw looked up eagerly. _I wonder how many ShadowClan cats showed up. Most were hurt in the battle._ Blackstar leapt onto the Hightstump and greeted the other leaders. Cinderash pounced up to the fallen log. She had some scratches. The rest of the ShadowClan cats mingled in with the rest.

Four cats bounded toward the apprentices. A black and grey she-cat introduced herself as Mistpaw. A golden apprentice was Sunnypaw. Two siblings, both grey furred, were Greypaw and Shinepaw.

Dewpaw recognized Sunnypaw from the battle, and let out a low hiss. Sunnypaw recognized her too, and glared through narrowed slits.

"You're the cat that thought you were good enough to beat me!" Sunnypaw hissed.

Dewpaw bristled and replied, "I did beat you! You ran back onto your territory, wailing for your mother!"

Sunnypaw unsheathed her claws.

"Hey, stop it!" Greypaw hissed, stepping between the two cats. He glared at Dewpaw, then turned to Sunnypaw. "We're at a Gathering, Sunnypaw, there is a truce!"

Sunnypaw sighed. "Right." She flicked her tail at Dewpaw and turned away.

"You all right?" Cloudpaw asked quietly. Dewpaw nodded and sheathed her claws.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"We are all gathered at Wood Grove for another Gathering!" came a yowl. Dewpaw looked up and saw Larkstar speaking. "Who would like to go first?" The ginger tom looked around.

"I will," Lightstep mewed. It was apparent that the WindClan deputy was nervous. She gazed down at the waiting cats below, then began speaking. "I'm very said to say… Clawstar passed away of illness. He was leader of WindClan for many moons, and lived longer than an elder would. He was greatly appreciated." She bowed her head for a moment. "I will now lead WindClan, as Lightstar."

There were a few cheers and murmurs among the crowd. "Thank you," she mewed. "For my deputy, I have chosen Riverfish. He is swift, loyal, and has proved himself worthy of the role."

Dewpaw looked at the fallen log and saw a brown tom staring up at his leader, his green eyes full of pride.

"I have nothing else to report, besides that the Clan is faring well. Our apprentices have trained hard." She stepped back.

Smokestar nodded to her, then stepped forward to speak. "Our apprentices, too, are training hard. We had a battle with ShadowClan regarding the border, and I am proud to announce that we won. Our apprentices fought well, and our warriors returned with minor injuries. However, one of our senior warriors, Silverstorm, was badly injured." He bowed his head. "We are hoping all will be well with her. Mosspelt has stayed behind to look after. Both she and Frostpaw have done their best."

Everyone turned to stare approvingly at Frostpaw, who was sitting with the other medicine cats. She twitched her ears apprehensively.

Smokestar continued, "In better news, we have three new apprentices in the Clan. Cloverpaw, Dewpaw, and Cloudpaw."

Dewpaw and her siblings purred proudly as heads turned their way. Smokestar nodded, his eyes gleaming.

Blackstar shouldered past the ThunderClan leader and yowled, "Yes, there was a battle. In our defense, ThunderClan never used the little stretch of land just past the border." He shook his fur. "Anyway, our apprentices fought fiercely. No one had severe injuries. ShadowClan is strong, and we are not afraid to fight." He shot a glare at Smokestar and stepped back.

Larkstar shrugged and stepped forward. "RiverClan has prospered. There is plenty of fish in the river and stream. I am proud to announce that Splashripple is expecting kits, and the father of them is Bramblenose."

A happy murmur rippled through the crowd.

"That brings a conclusion to the Gathering!"

Dewpaw and her siblings made their way to the other ThunderClan cats. "How did you like the Gathering?" her mother asked.

"I loved it! I hope we get to go again next time," Cloudpaw purred.

Feathercloud licked his ear. "That's exactly how I felt when I was an apprentice."

Cloudpaw and Cloverpaw began telling Feathercloud what they liked at the Gathering.

Dewpaw padded over to Frostpaw, who was walking alone. "Hey."

"Hi, Dewpaw," Frostpaw mewed, not looking up. "Did you like the Gathering?"

"Yeah," Dewpaw replied. Then silence.

Dewpaw glanced at her friend. She was staring down at her paws as she trudged along, her ears flicking uncomfortably as she noticed she was being watched.

"Frostpaw, are you okay? You seem kind of…sad."

Frostpaw shrugged, but gave no explanation.

Dewpaw trotted along at the edge of the group, beside the white medicine cat apprentice. "So…"

"I'm sorry, Dewpaw," Frostpaw said. "I was just thinking about Silverstorm. I hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she is," Dewpaw replied. "Mosspelt hasn't lost a cat since…Skykit." She recalled her mother's brother, who had died when he was a kit. She said this to comfort her friend, although she wasn't sure. Silverstorm had looked severely injured.

Frostpaw shrugged. "She doesn't look so good so far. We patched the wounds with marigold poultice and cobwebs, then tried to set her leg straight with a branch and some vines. I don't think it's working."

"Well, it's only been a day," Dewpaw said optimistically. "Maybe her conditions will improve."

Frostpaw nodded. "Maybe." She looked up, her eyes shining. "Thanks, Dewpaw, you're a great help."

Dewpaw twitched her ears in reply. Then she yawned, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

When they reached camp, Dewpaw padded into the apprentices den immediately. She curled up, tucking her nose under tail, and closed her eyes.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw padded back into camp, a mouse and two voles dangling in her jaws. She, Hazelstep, and Dawnheart had gone for a quick hunt.

"You did really well," Hazelstep purred. "Do you think you're up for battle training later?"

Dewpaw nodded. She dropped the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile and shook her fur. "I'd love to!"

"I'll meet you at the training clearing at sunset," Hazelstep called as she and Dawnheart began padding toward the warriors den.

Dewpaw looked around. Frostpaw was about to leave camp. She raced over.

"Hey, Frostpaw. Where are you off to?"

The white medicine cat apprentice sighed. "Hi, Dewpaw. I'm going to gather some herbs." She lowered her head as she said quietly, "Silverstorm hasn't gotten any better."

Dewpaw's tail drooped. It had been a quarter moon since Silverstorm had been injured in a skirmish with ShadowClan. "Well, I'll go with you to collect herbs. I'm not very busy."

"Thanks," Frostpaw mewed. "It's nice having someone else come with me. Lightpaw is always busy training and whatnot."

Dewpaw laid her tail on Frostpaw's shoulder. "Well, I'm here to be your friend, whenever."

"Thanks," Frostpaw repeated.

"What do we need?" Dewpaw asked.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes as she tried to think. "We need marigold, some cobwebs, and burdock root."

Dewpaw tilted her head to the side. "Where do we find it?"

"There are some cobwebs among the pine trees, near the ShadowClan border," Frostpaw mewed. "Marigold will be near the Sky Oak, and burdock root is by the stream."

"I'll go get the burdock root, and you can get the marigold," Dewpaw suggested. "Then we can go get the cobwebs together. I'm still cautious after what happened."

Frostpaw nodded. "Good idea. We'll meet at the Maple Tree."

"Sure," Dewpaw said as she began loping toward the stream. "See you!"

"Do you know what burdock root looks like?" Frostpaw called after her.

"Yeah, I saw it in the medicine cat den once!" Dewpaw replied. She darted toward the RiverClan border, kicking up loose grass and dirt behind her.

She slowed to a stop at the stream and looked around, searching for the burdock root. She padded into the reeds at the edge of the water, sniffing around, when there was a sharp hiss. She looked up, startled.

"What are you doing so close to RiverClan territory?" came a yowl.

Dewpaw cringed and stepped out of hiding. "I-I wasn't about to trespass!"

A black, grey, and white tomcat was glaring at her, his green eyes hard. "You're Dewpaw, aren't you?" His eyes softened a bit.

Dewpaw nodded. _This cat looks a lot like Cloverpaw!_ "I'm sorry, I was just looking for some burdock root!"

The tom cocked his head to one side. "Wait, you're not the medicine cat apprentice! Why would you be looking for burdock root?"

"I was helping Frostpaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice," Dewpaw replied. She then noticed a familiar, sleek brown shape coming their way. It was Sandpaw! "Um, hi," she mewed quietly.

Sandpaw nodded, then looked up at the tom. "What's wrong, Rainheart?"

"This apprentice was helping the medicine cat, looking for burdock root, but I thought she was trying to cross the border," Rainheart explained to his apprentice.

_Why is he siding with me?_ Dewpaw thought curiously. She ducked her head when she saw Rainheart and Sandpaw watching her intently. "Sorry," she muttered. "If I can just find the burdock root, I'll be on my way."

Rainheart nodded. "I smelled some the other day while I was hunting. That way." He gestured with his tail.

"Thank you," Dewpaw mewed as she backed away a few steps. "Bye." Glancing back once, she raced down the stream. When she found the burdock root, she dug it up and gently grasped it in her mouth. Then she trotted toward the Maple Tree.

Frostpaw was already there, a pile of neat, marigold leaves beside her. "Hi, Dewpaw! What took you so long?"

Dewpaw mewed hello and told Frostpaw about Rainheart. "I got some burdock root, at least."

"Good," Frostpaw mewed. "It's kind of late. I think I can go get cobwebs later, we should head to camp."

"Okay. I have battle training anyway," Dewpaw replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Frostpaw mewed. She picked up the marigold and led the way back to camp.

Dewpaw went into the medicine cat's den to deliver the burdock root, and got a glimpse of Silverstorm. She was sleeping. Her leg was awkwardly twisted, but the bleeding had stopped, and most of the scratches were gone.

"Thanks, Dewpaw," Mosspelt purred. She sounded tired and restless. "Good job, Frostpaw. You can go now."

As Dewpaw padded out of the den, she overheard Frostpaw mewing, "How is she doing?"

Dewpaw glanced at the sky. She should probably go meet Hazelstep at the training clearing now. After being stopped by Shadowclaw, who was on guard duty, she padded back out into the forest.

Hazelstep was already waiting for her. She didn't scold Dewpaw for being late, as she had expected. Instead, she purred mischievously and leapt at her apprentice. Dewpaw gasped and dodged the attack, then lashed at her opponent, claws sheathed of course.

"Pretty good," Hazelstep panted.

Dewpaw purred. "Thanks."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw was gobbling up a mouse when Cloverpaw came to eat with her. "Hi," she mewed to her older sister.

Cloverpaw nodded. "Hey," she replied, yawning.

"Tired?"

Cloverpaw nodded. "Yeah. Smokestar took me battle training, then we went on a patrol. Luckily, we didn't see any ShadowClan patrols."

Dewpaw purred, then her blue eyes clouded. "I wonder what's going to happen to Silverstorm. I saw her earlier. She didn't look too good."

Suddenly, there was a loud wail. Forestlily was clambering out the medicine cat's den, panicked. Silverstorm slowly emerged from the den, being helped by Mosspelt and Thistlefang.

**Was that a better cliffy? I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Oh, and what happened to xxcrowysnextmatexx? She never reviewed the previous chapter! Wherever you are, make sure you read this!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! **

**Make sure you review this time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, the moment everyone has been waiting for!!! What'll happen to Silverstorm? **

**I forget to do this all the time: Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. (But I do own the characters, I made them up!)**

Chapter 5

Cloudpaw and Snowstorm had just padded into camp when they heard a loud wail. Snowstorm muttered something to herself, then turned to her apprentice, her ears twitching fretfully.

"You did well with training, Cloudpaw. Make sure you're up for the border patrol tomorrow in the morning," she said. Then she flicked her white, bushy tail and padded toward the warriors den.

Cloudpaw nodded and called after her, "Thank you." He went over to the fresh-kill pile, where his sisters were eating. They were glancing over to the medicine cat's den. Silverstorm, being aided by Mosspelt and Thistlefang, was slowly and painfully making her way to the leader's den. By now, Smokestar had emerged from the den and was making his way over. Forestlily, her fur bristled and her paw steps jittery, was pacing around the clearing, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Cloudpaw asked.

Dewpaw turned to look at her brother and shrugged. Her eyes were clouded with worry. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look like she's doing so well, though."

Cloverpaw nodded and nudged her vole away. "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore. Do you want it, Cloudpaw?" The grey and white apprentice shook his head. "No, thanks." He glanced around. "I'm going to find Feathercloud and Thorntail. Maybe they'll know what's going on."

Cloudpaw found his parents quietly conversing behind the nursery. He hesitated for a moment, and overheard parts of their conversation.

"Thorntail, I promised myself to tell them after their first moon of training," Feathercloud said.

"I know, Feathercloud. But they're so young. Think how it'll affect them. Besides, I like being their father. And…with what's happening to Silverstorm and all, I don't think I'm ready," her mate replied.

Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes. _What are they talking about? _

Feathercloud sighed. "Thorntail, I love you dearly, but…"

"Please, Feathercloud. Let's wait, until they're warriors. When they're old enough to understand and deal with it."

"Are you sure they'll understand?"

"Of course," Thorntail reassured. "They'll know what love is like, and what it's like to have to make big decisions. Please?"

"Okay," Feathercloud sighed.

Cloudpaw peeked at them.

Feathercloud looked up, her blue eyes full of alarm. She was nestled under Thorntail's chin. "Cloudpaw, is that you?"

The grey apprentice ran back toward the fresh-kill pile, panting. His sisters had left already. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Thorntail padding toward him. He grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile and began eating, trying to act casual.

"Hey, Cloudpaw!" Thorntail called.

Cloudpaw raised his head. "Yes, Thorntail?"

Thorntail glanced at the young tom suspiciously. "Was that you I saw, behind the nursery?"

Cloudpaw shrugged and dared not meet his father's gaze. He felt guilty about lying.

Thorntail sighed. "Well, I was just wondering…" He trailed off, twitching his whiskers uncomfortably. "I guess I'll see you later."

Cloudpaw nodded. As soon as Thorntail was out of sight, he finished eating and went to find his sisters.

They were resting in the apprentices den, but not sleeping.

"Hey, get up! I have to tell you something!" Cloudpaw hissed.

Dewpaw yawned. "What is it?"

"Can't it wait?" Cloverpaw grumbled. "I'm really tired."

Cloudpaw hissed again. "This is important." He lowered his voice. "It's about…Feathercloud and Thorntail."

Dewpaw's head jerked up. "What about them?"

Cloudpaw purred, satisfied that he had gotten their attention. He glanced around, then seeing that no one else was around, began to explain what he had heard.

"Wait, is Thorntail really our father?" Dewpaw mewed, a tremor in her voice.

Cloudpaw shrugged. "He said, 'I really like being their father,' so I don't think he is."

"What if he just meant that he likes the fact that we're his kits?" Cloverpaw mewed.

Cloudpaw shook his head. "There was more meaning in that."

Dewpaw was staring at her paws, and her whiskers quivered.

"Dewpaw, are you okay?" Cloudpaw asked.

The young, black she-cat shrugged, but she didn't meet her brother's blue eyes. "Well, think about it. We look nothing like our father, if he even is our father. I don't know where Cloverpaw and I got the black pelts. And Cloverpaw has green eyes!"

Cloudpaw nodded. "I know, but there's no one in ThunderClan that has black fur and green eyes." After a moment, he added, "And I doubt that Feathercloud mated with someone outside the Clan, because that's against the warrior code." _Feathercloud would never break the warrior code!_

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we're warriors," Cloverpaw mewed. "They'll tell us the whole truth then."

Cloudpaw nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I got you two worked up about this."

Cloverpaw yawned and rested her chin on her paws, closing her eyes.

Dewpaw sighed once and did the same.

Cloudpaw was going to join his sisters when there was a loud yowl. He peeked out of the den and saw the Clan gathering under the Highrock. Smokestar was gazing down at ThunderClan, his eyes full of worry. "Hey, Clan meeting," he hissed to his siblings. Then he trotted outside and sat down.

Dewpaw and Cloverpaw sat down beside him, shaking their pelts and yawning. Cloudpaw noticed, that when Thorntail sat down beside Dewpaw, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Thorntail licked her ear affectionately and turned his attention to Smokestar.

Cloudpaw's eyes wandered around the clearing, and settled on Silverstorm, who was trying to sit upright, Mosspelt and Forestlily now at her side.

"Thank you for gathering, cats of ThunderClan," Smokestar began, his voice shaky. "I-I have an important announcement to make."

A murmur rippled through the crowd, but when Smokestar waved his tail, they hushed.

"As you may know, Silverstorm, one of our senior warriors, was badly injured in the battle with ShadowClan," Smokestar mewed. "Mosspelt and Frostpaw tried their best to help her, but with no prevail."

Mosspelt nodded from Silverstorm's side, her head lowered. Frostpaw, who was sitting beside Lightpaw, lowered her head sadly.

"Silverstorm has decided to retire to the elders den," Smokestar announced. "Silverstorm, is this still your wish?" he asked.

Cloudpaw gasped. _She can't! _

"It is," Silverstorm mewed. Her voice sounded strained and tired.

Smokestar nodded. "You have led a full life. You've been a wonderful mentor, a loyal Clanmate, and a fierce fighter. You went through hard times, especially when you lost your mate, Lionstar, to death, and you've given birth to four kits in your lifetime. We honor you."

Silverstorm lifted her head proudly. "Thank you."

Slowly and quietly, then building up louder and stronger, the cats all chanted, "Silverstorm! Silverstorm! Silverstorm!"

Silverstorm purred softly and chuckled, "Stop it, my warrior naming ceremony was moons ago."

Cloudpaw sighed. He had to admit, Silverstorm still had the spirit in her eyes, and the gloss in her coat. He would miss the days his grandmother gave him friendly advice on a patrol or a hunt. He glanced at Thorntail, who had made his way over to his mother.

He began trotting over as well. Silverstorm purred.

"Hello, Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw shuffled his paws nervously. "Um, I…you…"

Silverstorm purred good-naturedly. "I understand. Thank you."

Cloudpaw nodded and took a step back, only to bump into Frostpaw, the pretty medicine cat apprentice. "Oh, hi."

Frostpaw's blue eyes weren't twinkling, but they weren't dull like the other day. "Hi, Cloudpaw."

"Um, how are you doing? You're not still…defeated, are you?"

To Cloudpaw's surprise, the white she-cat let out a silky purr. "Actually, no. Now I see that Silverstorm really had a good life, and it's time for her to rest."

Cloudpaw purred. "Right." _Oh, she's so…inspiring. And pretty. Why did she have to a medicine cat apprentice? Why couldn't Lightpaw and Frostpaw switch places, so I'd have a chance with her? _He guiltily shook those thoughts away. Lightpaw was a good friend to him, although she wasn't as pretty as her sister.

"Cloudpaw, hunting patrol!" Snowstorm mewed from across the clearing.

Cloudpaw nodded. "I'll be right there!" He turned back to Frostpaw, who was staring at him shyly. Their eyes met, and Cloudpaw wished he could just stand there and stare the whole day.

Finally, Frostpaw tore away and mumbled, "I'll see you later," as she trotted toward Lightpaw.

Cloudpaw called a friendly bye after her, then whipped around and raced over to his mentor, who was standing with Whitepelt and Thistlefang.

"Come on, Cloudpaw," Snowstorm mewed, flicking her tail.

"Hi, Cloudpaw," Whitepelt purred fondly. She was a close friend of Feathercloud.

Thistlefang nodded politely to his nephew.

"Let's go. I say we hunt near the Sky Oak," Snowstorm decided as she led the patrol out of camp. She warned, "Everyone stay together."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw padded back into camp, clutching two mice, a squirrel, and a rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it on the fresh-kill pile and shook his fur.

"Nice job," Whitepelt purred as she passed by. Cloudpaw dipped his head respectfully.

Snowstorm, after dropping her catches on the fresh-kill pile, mewed, "Great job hunting. I want you to take something the Mosspelt and Frostpaw, then something to Silverstorm."

"Okay," Cloudpaw replied. He picked up the two mice and padded to the medicine cat's den, eager to see Frostpaw again.

He stepped into the dark, musty den, then looked around until his eyes adjusted. He spotted Mosspelt sorting through some foul-smelling herbs, probably old ones that needed to be thrown out.

"Hello, Mosspelt." Mosspelt turned and purred. "Hi, Cloudpaw."

"I brought some fresh-kill for you and Frostpaw," he said.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, Frostpaw is out collecting herbs, but I'll tell her you brought over this mouse," Mosspelt replied.

Cloudpaw nodded, a bit disappointed. "Okay, bye."

Mosspelt nodded, and the grey apprentice turned around and padded back outside. He grabbed a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and raced toward the elder's den. Silverstorm was grooming herself.

"Hi, I brought some fresh-kill," Cloudpaw mewed.

Silverstorm looked up and purred. "Thank you," she mewed.

Cloudpaw went over and dropped it at his grandmother's paws, so she could reach it easily. "Do you need anything else?"

Silverstorm shook her head and bit into the squirrel.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later," Cloudpaw mewed as he turned to leave. He heard Silverstorm let out a mew of agreement and padded back toward the apprentices den. On the way, he stopped at the nursery.

"Hi, Birdwing," he mewed. Then he greeted the four kits, whom he hadn't seen in a long time.

Flightkit, Eaglekit, Falconkit, and Stonekit purred and questioned him about the duties of an apprentice.

"I want to go hunting, just like you!" Falconkit boasted.

"I'm going to be the first one to even catch anything," Eaglekit scoffed.

Stonekit pushed him away. "No, I am. Right, Cloudpaw?"

_We used to be great friends, but now that I'm an apprentice, I've barely had time to talk to them! _Cloudpaw thought to himself. "I'm sure Smokestar will give you your apprentice names soon." Then he continued toward the apprentices den.

Lightpaw was curled up inside, yawning drowsily. When she saw Cloudpaw, she offered a casual hello.

"Hi, Lightpaw," Cloupaw mewed. "Have you seen my sisters?"

Lightpaw shook her head. "No, I haven't. I think Cloverpaw went to train with Smokestar. Maybe Dewpaw went with Frostpaw to collect herbs."

"Oh, thanks," Cloudpaw replied. He curled up in his nest, tucking his tail over his nose. He closed his eyes and yawned.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw groaned and flailed his legs around as something prodded his side. "Leave me alone, Cloverpaw! Go away!"

The prodding continued.

"Is that you, Dewpaw? Stop!" Cloudpaw grumbled, his eyes still closed. He sighed and blinked.

A little ginger and white she-cat crouched beside him, her ears flattened, and her green eyes glittering.

"Flightkit?" Cloudpaw hissed, immediately rolling over onto his stomach and getting to his paws. He glanced outside. How long had he been asleep? It was starting to get dark. "What are you doing here? You should be in the nursery, getting ready to sleep!"

"Shh!" Flightkit hissed. She twitched her ears nervously and looked around. Dewpaw was the only one there, and she was snoring away. "I need your help, Cloudpaw, please."

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes. "Flightkit, you're just a kit. Go back to the nursery and ask Birdwing."

"NO! I couldn't do that!" Flightkit protested. "This is serious! I may carry the name 'kit, but you should still take me seriously!"

Cloudpaw sighed. "Okay. What do you need?"

Flightkit stepped closer and lowered her voice. "Falconkit went missing! I think he went out in the forest!"

"What?!"

**Much better cliffy! Okay, time to review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This may seem like a pointless chapter, but it ties in a lot with the story's plot. Please review! Thanks everyone who did!!!**

Chapter 6

_Flightkit stepped closer and lowered her voice. "Falconkit went missing! I think he went out in the forest!"_

"_What?!" _

"Flightkit, what are you talking about? He couldn't have! He's probably hiding, or playing a joke on you!" Cloudpaw growled.

Flightkit cringed. "He wanted to prove to Eaglekit that he could catch something."

Cloudpaw sighed. _I used to be like that. My sisters were, and still are, bigger than me, and better at some things. I can understand why Falconkit did that. _"Okay, does anyone else know?"

Flightkit nodded. "My brothers. They didn't know what to do, and they didn't want to get themselves or Falconkit in trouble. They said to ask you for help."

"Why me?"

Flightkit lowered her green gaze to the moss on the ground. "Well, they say that you're…a really nice apprentice, and a great…role model for them to follow."

Cloudpaw was immediately filled with a swell of pride. Him! Over his sisters! "Um, thanks."

"It's true…" Flightkit trailed off.

"Come on, let's go find Falconkit before he gets into trouble," Cloudpaw muttered. "I think we should get Dewpaw to come with us."

"Okay," Flightkit mewed reluctantly. "I didn't want any more cats knowing, but, I guess we should."

Cloudpaw quickly roused his sister and explained everything. After a moment of hesitation, she agreed to help them.

"Come on, we'll have to sneak out of camp," Cloudpaw mewed.

"There's a break in the camp barrier behind the nursery," Dewpaw reminded him. "I'll lead the way."

Cloudpaw nodded. "Okay. Let's check near the stream first," he added quickly. He and Dewpaw shared a glance, saying, _Skykit. _Their mother's brother had snuck out of camp and drowned in the stream. It was still a sensitive subject for Feathercloud.

They squeezed through a gap in the brambles, their pelts getting tangled and dirty.

Dewpaw shook her fur and led the two others toward the stream.

Cloudpaw glanced at Flightkit worriedly. Her tail was quivering with anticipation, and her fur was bristled. "Are you okay?"

Flightkit looked up at him, her green eyes wide. "I've never been out of camp before…Falconkit must be scared. He could be lost!"

"He probably is," Dewpaw scoffed from ahead. "I picked up his scent, it's going around in circles."

Cloudpaw heard Flightkit mutter something about a stupid kit and flick her tail irritably. He let out a small purr and scented the ground where Dewpaw motioned to. "You're right, Dewpaw. We have to follow the trail."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"I'm so tired!" Dewpaw yawned, stretching her leg. Then she curled up in her nest, beside Cloudpaw. "I've got to admit, that was kind of fun."

Her brother nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but if we had been caught, who knows what Smokestar would've done to us?"

Dewpaw purred at the thought. She could picture Smokestar, the usually gentle and kind leader, lashing his tail furiously and confining the two apprentices to camp, or making them clean out all the dens. "At least Falconkit got back safely." She purred again, remembering finding the ginger tom huddled in a holly bush, scared but proud. He had caught a measly mouse, but hadn't been able to find the way back to camp. Both Dewpaw and Cloudpaw had made it a point to tell Falconkit, "Never do that again, or we'll tell Smokestar next time!"

Cloudpaw nodded, then yawned. "I wonder where Cloverpaw is? It's gotten pretty late."

"And Lightpaw?" Dewpaw wondered. Cloverpaw could've been out training. Maybe Lightpaw was talking to Frostpaw. "Well, in any case, I'm worn out!" She curled her tail over her nose and sighed. "That was a good day. I got some hunting done, a little battle training, and a little adventure, all in one day!" She yawned again, until her eyelids finally grew heavy and drooped. "Good night, Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw only grunted from beside her. No doubt, he was already asleep. Dewpaw purred to herself and fell asleep.

**(Did anyone notice the POV change? From Cloudpaw to Dewpaw!)**

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw stretched, flexing her legs and yawning at the same time. She looked around and saw that Cloudpaw was the only other cat left in the den. _I should wake him, _she thought.

Then she heard Hazelstep calling her and hurried out into camp. _He'll have to wake himself. _

Hazelstep rushed over to her, her tail twitching. "Dewpaw, didn't I tell you we would go on border patrol in the morning?"

Dewpaw shook her head, yawning again. "I'm sorry." She vaguely remembered her mentor telling her to get rest for the dawn patrol.

Hazelstep sighed. "Well, we have to go, and there's no time for you to get anything to eat. Come on, we can hunt afterward."

Dewpaw sighed, hearing her stomach grumble faintly. Then she padded after her mentor, where Shadowclaw and Dawnheart waited.

"Hi, Dewpaw," Dawnheart said, a bit dully.

"She's finally awake," Shadowclaw grumbled, flicking his tail crossly. "We've been waiting all morning."

Hazelstep sighed. "Not _all _morning, but long enough." She turned to Dewpaw and mewed, "Come on. We already decided to patrol the ShadowClan border first, then WindClan, and finally RiverClan. Then we'll go hunting."

Dewpaw nodded.

Shadowclaw flicked his tail and led the way out of camp. He took them on a main trail, which led to the ShadowClan border. He glanced back once in a while to make sure the three others were following.

Dewpaw yawned as she stumbled after the patrol. She nearly tripped over her own paws, and Hazelstep glanced at her with an exasperated expression.

"Dewpaw, pay attention. You wouldn't even know it if a ShadowClan patrol ambushed you," she reprimanded.

Dewpaw nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling myself today. I'm sure I just need to wake up." She shook her fur and sighed.

Hazelstep peered at her apprentice. "Are you alright? Maybe you're sick. You should head back to camp and let Mosspelt or Frostpaw check you."

"No, I'm okay," Dewpaw said hastily, stifling another yawn. "I'm sure of it, I'm just a little tired, Hazelstep."

When Hazelstep narrowed her eyes, she added, "Please, I'm okay!"

"Fine," the grey warrior sighed. "Just pay more attention, and keep up."

Dewpaw nodded and began following at a more brisk pace. Dawnheart peeked back at her curiously, but didn't question her.

At the ShadowClan border, all seemed well until an enemy patrol approached.

Dewpaw could spot the golden pelt of Sunnypaw, the ShadowClan apprentice she despised, and her mentor, Rustyheart. Along with them was Bearfoot, a young brown tomcat.

Rustyheart narrowed his eyes as he approached. "Why are you so close to the border?" he hissed. "Are you trying to steal our land?"

Shadowclaw stiffened. "That's your job!"

Dewpaw cringed. Both Shadowclaw and Rustyheart had fiery tempers. _This can't go well, _she thought. At least Shadowclaw had held his tongue and not insulted the ShadowClan cats.

Sunnypaw saw Dewpaw and her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

Dewpaw looked up at Rustyheart, whose green eyes were smoldering with anger. He looked as if he would attack! Instead, he spat, "Shut up, ThunderClan filth!"

Shadowclaw snarled and took a step forward.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Dawnheart protested. "We were just checking the border!"

"That's right," Hazelstep confirmed.

Dewpaw nodded, feeling as if she should add to that.

Sunnypaw rolled her eyes and glanced at her mentor expectantly.

Rustyheart hissed. "I have eyes, and it looked like you were about to cross the border! Are you trying to start another battle? Do you think you'd be lucky enough to win again?"

Shadowclaw rolled his eyes. "Of course we'd win. Besides, we weren't looking for a fight, we're just here on patrol." In a low voice, he muttered, "Stupid cat."

Rustyheart bristled.

Bearfoot stepped in, his ears flat. "So did you come here just to throw insults at us?"

Shadowclaw glared at him for a moment, then turned and began to stalk away. "We don't have time for this! We ThunderClan cats like to border our patrols and hunt, instead of picking unnecessary fights like you lazy fleabags!" The other ThunderClan cats began following him back into ThunderClan territory.

Dewpaw glanced back once and saw Rustyheart wearing a look of sheer anger on his face. She heard him yowl, "Oh, so you came here to throw insults at us, _then _run away like kittypets!"

Dewpaw cringed when Shadowclaw snarled and leaped back toward the border. _Uh-oh. Now what?_

"Say that to my face!" he roared. Rustyheart only sneered.

Hazelstep quickly followed him and pleaded, "It's not going to help, let's just go. Ignore them."

Shadowclaw glared, as if wondering what he should do, then listened to his daughter and turned around. He glanced over his shoulder, then raced deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Dewpaw had to run quickly to keep up with him. Finally, they reached the WindClan border. Dewpaw, panting, sat down to rest for a minute as the warriors checked the border.

"Everything's fine," Shadowclaw announced, his voice gruff. "Come on, on to RiverClan."

As Dewpaw followed the patrol, her thoughts wandered back to Feathercloud and Thorntail. _What did Feathercloud want to tell us that Thorntail didn't? Is he really our father? None of look at all like him! _She jumped when she heard a sharp mew. Looking around, she realized that she was standing by the RiverClan border, and Shadowclaw had mewed.

Dewpaw gazed across the stream and made out the form of Swiftbird, the RiverClan medicine cat. She was with a light brown she-cat, Lilypaw, the medicine cat apprentice.

Swiftbird, a ginger and white she-cat, strolled over toward the border, but staying a distance away. Lilypaw stayed where she was. The ginger she-cat dipped her head. "Hello. I was just collecting herbs. My supply of coltsfoot is low."

The ThunderClan cats nodded respectfully. No matter of what Clan, all medicine cats were honored.

"We're just on a border patrol," Dawnheart mewed.

Swiftbird nodded. "So I can see." Then, she seemed to notice Dewpaw for the first time. A small gasp escaped her mouth, and she stared at the young apprentice.

Dewpaw looked up at Hazelstep for guidance, but her mentor wouldn't look at her. Instead, she stared at Swiftbird, almost pleadingly. Shadowclaw was looking away, and Dawnheart had the same expression on her face as that of Hazelstep.

Swiftbird finally regained her composure and coughed nervously. "I, um, my apprentice is waiting for me." She flicked her tail, motioning to Lilypaw, then took a few steps back, her green eyes still resting on Dewpaw. Finally, she turned and padded back to where Lilypaw was waiting.

After a moment of silence, Shadowclaw said quietly, "Let's head back to camp." His voice wasn't impatient, or demanding. It was a serious, sober mew.

Dewpaw's pelt prickled. Had she done something to upset them? As she padded back into the forest, away from the stream, she glanced back once and saw Swiftbird gazing at her intently. Her pelt bristled and she turned away, wondering what all that had been about.

**This chapter wasn't very long, but still very meaningful. For those of you who have already read the right path 1, you can probably kind of predict what is going on. anyway, hope this is more of a cliffie. Please give me feedback! Tell me what you think, what you think will happen, anything! Maybe even who would make a cute couple! Anything!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I skipped some time here!**

**Remember, I have a new poll up! Please go check it out! And does everyone know my penname changed to Lightstreak59?**

Chapter 7

Dewpaw yawned and curled up in her nest, tucking her paws under her chest. "Those was some nice battle moves out there, Lightpaw." Earlier in the day, she and Lightpaw had gone battle training.

Lightpaw purred. "Thanks. It was pretty fun, and you were good, too."

"Thanks," Dewpaw replied. Then she glanced up at Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw. "What did you two do today?"

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Just some hunting, and a border patrol." She made a face and added, "Then Smokestar made me clean out the nursery and elders den."

Cloudpaw purred. "Ha! I went on a border patrol, then went hunting. After that, I went with Frostpaw to collect herbs." His eyes brightened at the mention of the white she-cat.

Dewpaw noticed, and purred softly to herself. _I think he likes Frostpaw. But I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon, he should know that medicine cats can't have mates. _

"Oh, tomorrow is the Gathering!" Lightpaw announced.

"I almost forgot!" Dewpaw meowed. "I hope I get to go."

"I'm sure you will," Cloudpaw assured. "Maybe Smokestar will let all of us go again, this time."

Cloverpaw purred. "I've been doing well in training, so I hope I can go."

Dewpaw rolled her eyes. _She thinks she's so great! _"Well, I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night," the other apprentices chorused.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw stepped lightly on her paws, trying to keep her haunches down. Keeping her tail stiff and straight out behind her, she took a step forward, her whiskers twitching with anticipation. Behind her, she could sense eyes watching her. She had come out to hunt with her mentor Hazelstep, Cloverpaw, and Smokestar. _Watch this, Smokestar, and please let me go to the Gathering! _she pleaded silently as she gathered her feet underneath her and prepared to leap.

Suddenly, the mouse she was hunting rose, standing straight up, then began to scurry away. With a hiss, Dewpaw raced after it, her paws scrabbling on the ground, kicking up dirt. She grasped the mouse in her claws, then bit its neck quickly. She held it up proudly and carried it back to where the other three cats waited.

"Great job," Hazelstep purred. Her eyes were shining proudly.

Dewpaw glanced at Smokestar, who nodded approvingly. "Well done. Nice catch."

Dewpaw murmured a shy thank you and glanced at her sister. Cloverpaw nodded encouragingly, but there was a competitive gleam in her eyes. Dewpaw returned the look, silently saying, _Let's see who catches the most fresh-kill! _

Cloverpaw gave a tiny nod, then turned to Smokestar. "Let's go to another hunting ground."

Smokestar nodded and turned to Hazelstep. "Where should we go next?"

Hazelstep shrugged. "The Sky Oak? Or we can hunt by the stream."

Smokestar nodded. "The Sky Oak."

Before the smoky-grey tom could utter another word, Cloverpaw jumped up to her paws and mewed, "Can I lead the way?" Without waiting for an answer, she hurtled past them, beckoning with her tail for them to follow.

Hazelstep purred good-naturedly and got up to follow. So did Smokestar. Dewpaw raced to catch up with her sister. She wouldn't let Cloverpaw best her this time!

Dewpaw was right behind her sister when the thick branches of the Sky Oak came into view. She slowed to a stop and dropped to a hunter's crouch, keeping her senses open. A smell filled the air, and she thought, _Vole. _She spied it, hidden partly under some leaves, and began to creep toward it. When she was close enough, she leaped and snagged the creature with her claws. By now, Smokestar and Hazelstep had caught up, and watched her return with the vole.

Hazelstep nodded, purring, then went to hunt a squirrel nearby. As Dewpaw stepped forward to bury the fresh-kill, Smokestar approached her, his tail swishing.

"Good catch," he mewed.

"Thank you," Dewpaw purred, flicking her tail nervously.

Smokestar looked down at her with a thoughtful expression on his face, then mewed, "You will go to the Gathering tonight, Dewpaw. You've proved yourself an efficient hunter, and Hazelstep tells me that your training is going along very well."

Dewpaw purred. "Really? Thank you, Smokestar!" Then, surprised at her own outburst, she flattened her ears and muttered, "Sorry."

Smokestar purred and gave the apprentice a lick on the forehead.

Dewpaw looked up at him, surprised at his show of affection.

Smokestar purred again. "Feathercloud was my second apprentice," he explained. "My previous never even lived to be eight moons old. She made me very proud, and I'm fond of her kits, no matter what their---" he stopped short, hesitating, then mewed, "I'm very fond of her kits."

Dewpaw dipped her head respectfully. By then, Cloverpaw had caught something, and was rushing back with a thrush.

"Look, Smokestar! I caught a thrush!" Cloverpaw exclaimed. "I've never caught a thrush before!"

"Good job," Smokestar mewed. "You may attend the Gathering with Dewpaw tonight."

Cloverpaw's eyes shone proudly, but she glanced at Dewpaw as if to say, _You got invited to the Gathering before me? That's not cool!_

Dewpaw purred smugly. "Yeah, Cloverpaw, isn't that great?"

Cloverpaw nodded. "Yeah, sure." She flicked her tail and padded away, her ears twitching.

Dewpaw purred inwardly. _I finally beat you at something, Cloverpaw! Hah! _

Smokestar stood up. "I think I smell squirrel. I'll be right back." He stalked off into a thicket, and soon out of sight.

Dewpaw watched him leave and sniffed the air. She distinguished the smell of another mouse and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Making sure she stayed downwind of it, she crept toward the creature. Soon, its brown pelt came into view, and she leapt. Before her claws could reach the mouse, though, a yowl rang across the forestland. Dewpaw jumped and looked around, alert and stiff. The mouse had already scurried away.

After a moment or so, she raced toward the spot where she had last seen Smokestar. He wasn't there.

"Hazelstep?" she called softly. There was no reply. "Hazelstep!" she yowled.

She heard a faint reply and headed toward the voice. It was Cloverpaw, with a huge rabbit in her jaws. Her eyes were gleaming, but Dewpaw hissed.

"Cloverpaw, what was that noise?" Dewpaw demanded.

Before Cloverpaw could answer, Hazelstep and Smokestar rushed over, both worried. "What happened?"

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Look, I caught this huge rabbit! I think it was chased by a WindClan cat and ran over the border!"

Smokestar sighed. "Good job, but why did you yowl like that?"

Cloverpaw shrugged innocently. "I don't know. It was hard to catch this big lump, you know."

Hazelstep rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't hunt around here anymore. You scared away all the prey!"

"I almost caught a mouse, but you scared it away!" Dewpaw pouted, her tail lashing. She could bet that Cloverpaw had done this on purpose.

"That's right," Smokestar mewed. "I taught you never to do that. And you cost the Clan some fresh-kill," he added sternly. "Perhaps I was wrong in deciding to let you go to the Gathering."

Cloverpaw, who had looked so victorious a moment ago, cringed, her ears flattening and her tail slipping between her legs. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Smokestar!"

The smoky-grey tom sighed. "Don't do it next time." He turned away from the black-furred apprentice and meowed, "Come on, let's go to hunt by the stream."

Dewpaw flashed her sister a sympathetic glance. For the privilege of attending the Gathering to be taken away was humiliating. But Cloverpaw only narrowed her eyes and looked the other way.

Dewpaw shrugged to herself and plodded on behind Hazelstep. Her ears perked when she heard the soft, rippling noises of the stream. They entered a small clearing of tall grass, where the stream ran straight through. On the other side, of course, was RiverClan territory. She sniffed the air, searching for prey. Carefully stalking through the grass, she managed to sniff out a squirrel. She leapt and snagged the ginger animal in her claws. After burying if swiftly, she looked around. Hazelstep had caught a finch, Smokestar had caught a mouse. Cloverpaw was still looking for prey.

Dewpaw had managed to catch a sparrow when Hazelstep suggested that they return to camp.

"Yes, let's go," Smokestar said. "We'll pick up the fresh-kill from the Sky Oak on the way."

Dewpaw dug up her sparrow and squirrel and grasped them firmly in her jaws. The other three cats did the same, and they slowly padded back toward camp.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"You did great, Dewpaw," Hazelstep purred. "Go and get some rest, and you're going to the Gathering tonight." She gave Dewpaw a gentle lick on the ear.

Dewpaw ducked her head, feeling her ear-tips grow warm. "Thank you," she replied shyly.

Hazelstep nodded and padded over to Berrytail, her brother, and began talking to him excitedly.

Dewpaw ate a small mouse, then padded into the apprentices den, yawning. Looking around, she realized that no one else was there. She curled up in her nest, tucking her paws beneath her chest, and closed her eyes.

It seems only seconds had passed when Cloverpaw excitedly prodded Dewpaw awake.

Dewpaw blinked sleepily, then purred. "Right, the Gathering," she mumbled. "Who else is coming?"

"Frostpaw is the only other apprentice coming," Cloverpaw announced. "Smokestar, Ashenfur, Mosspelt, Shadowclaw, Whitepelt, Berrytail, Leafdapple, Snowstorm, Forestlily, and Thistlefang are coming."

Dewpaw rose to her little black paws, yawning and shaking her fur. When she was fully awake, she bounced, excitedly, out of the den. Cloudpaw was nowhere to be seen, but without a doubt, he'd be jealous, or at least a little mad. Lightpaw was whispering with Frostpaw, and Smokestar was talking to Ashenfur, a serious expression on his face. Dewpaw spotted Mosspelt and Snowstorm conversing quietly.

"This is our second Gathering!" Cloverpaw mewled.

Dewpaw nodded. "I can't believe Smokestar let us go twice in a row!"

Cloverpaw got the same cocky look in her green eyes. "Well, _I _deserved it, you know, catching that huge hare!"

Dewpaw rolled her eyes. _Yeah, sure._ "Well, I can't wait!"

Cloverpaw purred and flicked her tail. Then she glanced impatiently at Smokestar. "When are we leaving?" she hissed.

Dewpaw looked up and saw Ashenfur nodding. Smokestar flicked his tail, then turned to the other ThunderClan cats. "I think we'll be leaving soon!"

**I know, not really a cliffy. But I wanted to get this up! It's much shorter than the previous chapters. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I keep forgetting this: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, only the characters and the plot.**

**BTW, I have a new poll on my account. Please vote, it has to do about Frostpaw. **

Chapter 8

Dewpaw's white whiskers quivered with anticipation. She looked up at Hazelstep, who was staring straight ahead, looking very calm. She turned to her right and saw that Cloverpaw had a mysterious glint in her eyes. Dewpaw curiously wondered what her sister was thinking about.

_She's probably thinking about how she caught that rabbit earlier, _Dewpaw thought irritably. Her mind wandered to Wood Grove. Who would be at the Gathering? What announcements would be made? As she pondered, she failed to notice a small tree root sticking out of the ground and stumbled. She fell forward, and her face landed in the dirt. Standing up quickly, she shook her head and glanced around sheepishly. Leafdapple, who was watching her with an amused expression on her face, went over and purred.

"Are you okay, Dewpaw?"

Dewpaw nodded, feeling her ear-tips grow hot. She was surprised when her grandmother rasped a tongue over her ear and mewed, "Be careful now."

Dewpaw nodded again and looked around. Cloverpaw was looking at her with a gleam in her eyes, one that Dewpaw thought was smugness. She hissed softly and lashed her tail. _Why am I so clumsy and stupid?_ Other cats were passing her by, and she was near the back of the group, where Ashenfur brought up the rear. She decided to walk with her grandfather.

She casually fell into step with the deputy, having to nearly leap to keep up with his long-legged strides.

"Hi, Dewpaw," he purred, flicking his tail.

"Hi," Dewpaw replied, twitching an ear and nodding respectfully. "Can I walk with you? I kind of embarrassed myself back there." She ducked her head and waited for Ashenfur's reply.

He let out a good-natured purr. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will forget by the time we reach Wood Grove."

She purred along with him. Although it was awkward to talk to Thorntail and Feathercloud, she had always been at ease with her grandparents, including Silverstorm, the crippled elder. "I can't wait to get there! It's my second Gathering!"

Ashenfur nodded. "The first one is amazing. Then, the second one is even better, because you know what kind of excitements await you. The third one is pretty exciting, too. Then, when you become a warrior, it's more routine. Sometimes you go, sometimes you don't, but you accept that." He paused, then went on, "I get to go nearly every moon."

"That's because you're the deputy," Dewpaw teased. "You get special treatment."

"I sure do," Ashenfur nodded. He flicked his tail and mewed, "I smell cats."

Dewpaw looked up and breathed in. Sure enough, she could smell RiverClan, the fishy smell of reeds and water. She could also distinguish WindClan's scent, of wind-blown plains and the tangy smell of moor herbs. She also smelled ShadowClan, the dark, marshy scent mixed with the smell of pine. That meant that ThunderClan was the last Clan to get to the Gathering place.

She could see the Wood Grove now, the tall stump and the fallen log, and cats surrounding it. Her tail flew up with excitement. As ThunderClan cats raced down into the valley-like clearing, the other Clan leaders greeted them.

Dewpaw left Ashenfur's side and went to find Cloverpaw. She was already sitting with a bunch of apprentices.

"Hi," Dewpaw purred. The others looked up and nodded in acknowledgment. Shinepaw of ShadowClan left the group and went to join Dewpaw.

"Hey, Dewpaw," Shinepaw mewed. She nodded over to Cloverpaw. "Your sister sure is a brag," she hissed softly.

Dewpaw nodded. "Yeah. But she _is_ my sister," she added defensively, bristling a little. She opened her mouth to speak, but one of the leaders yowled.

"Thank you for gathering underneath the truce of the full moon," Lightstar began.

"Bye," Dewpaw whispered. She and Cloverpaw went to sit near the other ThunderClan cats.

Dewpaw turned her attention to the leaders. Lightstar looked confindent, although she was a new leader, and still very young.

Larkstar had started talking when Dewpaw noticed that her sister wasn't sitting by her anymore. She looked around and saw Cloverpaw stalking into the bushes at the edge of Wood Grove.

Dewpaw's ear twitched. _What is she doing? _Then her blood ran cold. Another cat, a tom, by the looks of it, was padding into the bushes, too. He was obviously from another Clan, but she was too far away to recognize him. _Oh no! She's seeing a tom from another Clan! And she's still an apprentice! She's breaking two laws of the warrior code! _She looked around, wondering if she should tell anyone. Smokestar was speaking now. She glanced around for Ashenfur, maybe she should tell him!

_I can't tell on my own sister! That's not right! But I must! It's against the warrior code for her to see a tom from another Clan! _She battled within herself, not knowing what to do. Finally, she resolved to wait until after she had spoken to Cloudpaw. Trying to breathe slower and steadier, she sat down again and sighed.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Cloudpaw? I need to talk to you," Dewpaw hissed urgently. She glanced around before prodding her brother again. Lightpaw and Cloverpaw were already asleep.

The white and grey tom grumbled and flopped over, away from Dewpaw. She hissed and whispered, "It's important!"

"Wait until tomorrow," Cloudpaw grumbled as he turned away.

Dewpaw sighed impatiently and settled down in her nest. But sleep wouldn't overwhelm her, no matter how hard she tried to sleep. Who was that tom? Why was Cloverpaw seeing him? Why couldn't she just stick to the warrior code?

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw blinked as sunlight flooded the den. Surprisingly, she had fallen asleep last night. She looked around wildly, then leapt to her paws, realizing that no one else was in the den. She stretched her legs and bounded outside, squinting as the sunlight blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around. She spotted Cloudpaw at the fresh-kill pile and went over.

"Hi, Cloudpaw," she mewed as she picked through and chose a starling. She sat down and began to eat. "Um, I really need to talk to you in private. It's really important."

Cloudpaw eyed her. "Well, sure, but I have to go hunting in a little bit. Maybe when I get back we can talk."

Dewpaw nodded gratefully. "Thanks. Hurry back, okay? It's very important."

Cloudpaw glanced back at her curiously, then nodded and padded off toward a group of warriors. They soon departed.

Dewpaw took another bite of her starling and looked around. Hazelstep was striding toward her.

"Dewpaw, border patrol!" she called.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw purred shyly. "Um, so, how is your training going along?"

Frostpaw shrugged. "Fine, I guess. It's not as exciting as I first imagined it." Lowering her voice, she added, "A lot of times, it seems as if the apprentices training to be warriors are having more fun than I am."

Cloudpaw's eyes widened. "Really? But being a medicine cat is so honorable!"

Frostpaw hissed. Cloudpaw had never heard the pretty, gentle cat hiss before! "_Honorable?_ How is it honorable? I wish…I think I'm going to talk to Smokestar about becoming a _real _apprentice, to become a warrior."

Cloudpaw gasped. "Are-are you sure? Frostpaw, y-you…you're a great medicine cat apprentice! You've already learned so much, and it's a great honor to be a medicine cat! Really!" Then he realized, _If she does do that, then I'll have a chance to be with her! _He glanced down at her paws. "But…Frostpaw, it's up to you. If you want to train to become a warrior, then go ahead." But then again, he could never imagine the sweet Frostpaw swiping her claws against an enemy cat's nose. She was meant to heal.

Frostpaw sighed. "Maybe. I really want to, but…Mosspelt and I are already really close! And I've come this far. I'm not sure…Well, then I'd be really behind in my training. Lightpaw's been training for almost five moons already. She'll be a warrior soon. And…" She lowered her head. "I guess it won't work. I'll always have to be a medicine cat." She sighed. "Bored, mateless." She looked up to meet Cloudpaw's eyes. "Right. I'll never be able to have a mate."

Cloudpaw opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He had always had a crush on Frostpaw! Did she know?

Frostpaw shrugged. "Oh, well, it's my fault. I shouldn't have decided so lightly. I didn't realize that it'd have such a big impact on my life." She sighed. "I was only a kit."

Cloudpaw nodded. "I understand how you feel." Then he stammered, "Um, not that it's ever happened to me before, but…" He coughed, embarrassed.

Frostpaw purred, a new light in her blue eyes. "Yeah, well I fell better after talking to you." She glanced around and mewed, "I need to go fetch some marigold." She got up to her paws.

"Um, I'll go with you," Cloudpaw offered.

Frostpaw's eyes softened. "That'd be great. Thanks."

Cloudpaw purred and led her toward the thorn tunnel. As they prepared to walk through, Hazelstep, Dewpaw, and Leafdapple burst through. They had been on a border patrol.

"Hi, Dewpaw," Cloudpaw mewed, nodding to his sister. Frostpaw greeted her, too, then followed Cloudpaw toward the tunnel.

Dewpaw raced after them. "Wait, Cloudpaw! We have to talk, remember?"

Cloudpaw sighed. He had forgotten! "Right. Um, maybe later, Dewpaw. I'm going to help Frostpaw collect herbs."

"Oh," Dewpaw's face fell, and Cloudpaw noticed. "B-but you promised!"

Cloudpaw was about to snap at his sister when Frostpaw cut in, "Go ahead, Cloudpaw. I can manage by myself."

Cloudpaw looked at her. She nodded reassuringly. "Go on, Cloudpaw," she repeated, but her eyes were…they held some sort of emotion in them. Cloudpaw looked from the beautiful she-cat to his annoying sister, then sighed.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Frostpaw," he mewed heavily. The white she-cat disappeared into the forest. He turned to Dewpaw, who looked very troubled. Suddenly, his annoyance at her vanished, and genuine concern took charge. "What's wrong, Dewpaw?"

Dewpaw sighed, twitching her tail. "Sorry, Cloudpaw, for interruption you and…Frostpaw."

Cloudpaw nodded. "What's wrong?"

Dewpaw looked nervous. "We should go talk in private." She looked around, then mewed, "How about the apprentices den? Cloverpaw and Smokestar left, and Lightpaw went to battle train."

Cloudpaw nodded. "Sure." He led the way to the apprentices den. Once they got situated, Cloudpaw mewed, "Now tell me."

Dewpaw took in a sharp breath. "Cloudpaw, at the Gathering last night…"

Cloudpaw nodded patiently, though he felt a little stab of jealousy that she had gone, and he hadn't.

"…I saw Cloverpaw, in some bushes, sneaking away from Wood Grove a little bit after the Gathering began. She was…she was w-with, um, a tom." She sighed nervously, curling her black tail over her paws, and added, "From…another Clan."

Cloudpaw stiffened. After a momentary, but awkward, silence, he asked, "Are you sure?"

With a surprisingly calm voice, Dewpaw mewed, "I'm sure of it, Cloudpaw. I saw them together. And he was too far away to tell who, but I know he wasn't from ThunderClan."

"Wh-what were they doing?" Cloudpaw asked. _This can't be happening! _

Dewpaw gulped. "I-I don't really know, just talking, and that's about all I saw. They were hidden in the bushes."

Cloudpaw tried to calm himself. "She shouldn't be doing that! Do you think she and this tom had met before?"

Dewpaw nodded. "I think so. She could've snuck away to see him at night."

Cloudpaw's tail lashed, half frustrated at himself for not noticing this before, and angry at Cloverpaw for breaking the warrior code. "This isn't good."

Dewpaw nodded. "What should we do? Should we tell someone? Smokestar? Ashenfur? Or should we wait until we find out more?"

Cloudpaw was pacing around the den now, lashing his tail and scowling. "I don't know, Dewpaw." Taking a deep breath, he suggested, "Let's leave it for now. She's only an apprentice. Maybe she'll realize it's wrong, and stop."

"And if she doesn't?" Dewpaw asked anxiously.

Cloudpaw shook his head. "We'll think about that when the time comes. For now, just keep an eye on her, okay?"

Dewpaw nodded. "Fine." She was about to leave the den when she glanced back uncertainly, one paw in midair. "Cloudpaw?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…falling in love with Frostpaw?"

Cloudpaw hissed at Dewpaw's…_blunt_ remark.

"Are you?"

Cloudpaw sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. And she's thinking about giving up the act of healing to train to be a warrior."

"She is?" Dewpaw mewed, her blue eyes sparkling with interest.

Cloudpaw got up and shook his fur. "Forget I mentioned it. I don't think she didn't want anyone else to know, okay?"

Dewpaw nodded and scurried out, her eyes glittering.

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes and settled down, closing his eyes.

**What do you think, all? Please review! Thanks! J**


	10. Chapter 9

**FYI, I hate people who read but don't review, it's just annoying, so thanks to all out there who review or at least PM with feedback! Love you all! ;-b**

**Okay, here are just some things you should know. Don't worry, Cloverpaw is not in love with a RiverClan tom. They are meeting secretly for a certain reason. Let me know if you think you can guess! Xxcrowysnextmatexx already got it! Oh, hey, just wondering, who is your fave apprentice, among the three? By the way, I have a new role playing forum for warriors. Check it out. And let me know if you want to be a moderator.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own the characters and plot.**

Chapter 9

"From now on, you will be Eaglepaw." Smokestar gazed around the clearing, then mewed, "Feathercloud, you are now ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Eaglepaw. I'm sure you will pass on all you learned from myself to this new apprentice."

Dewpaw purred as her mother jumped up, surprised, and made her way to the Highrock. The silver she-cat touched noses with the light grey tom.

Smokestar nodded approvingly, then turned to Falconkit. "Falconkit, you will now be called Falconpaw." Without hesitating, Smokestar meowed, "Your mentor will be Shadowclaw."

The black warrior strode up and repeated the apprentice accepting ceremony with the new ginger apprentice.

"Flightkit," Smokestar said, calling up the nervous looking ginger and white she-cat. "You will be called Flightpaw. Your mentor will be Whitepelt."

Dewpaw turned to look at the surprised Whitepelt, who quickly got up and touched noses with Flightpaw.

"And last, but not least, Stonekit." The grey tom padded up to the Highrock, his eyes revealing calmness. "You will now be known as Stonepaw. And your mentor will be Berrytail."

Berrytail purred and rushed up to the Highrock, touching his nose with Stonepaw's.

Slowly, the Clan began to chant the names of the new apprentices. Dewpaw joined in. "Eaglepaw! Falconpaw! Flightpaw! Stonepaw!"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

**A few moons later…**

"Thorntail, do you think Lightpaw is ready to receive her warrior name?"

Thorntail nodded, blinking at his apprentice. "I do. She has done more than enough to prove that."

Smokestar turned to Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, you have trained well. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and remain loyal to ThunderClan at all costs?"

Lightpaw nodded, her green eyes alight with pride. "I do."

Smokestar purred. "Then you will now be called Lightheart. You've shown that you're worthy of the name for your enthusiastic attitude during training all these moons. You will sit a silent vigil tonight."

Cloudpaw purred for his friend, and began chanting along with the rest of ThunderClan. "Lightheart! Lightheart!'

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw blinked sleepily and saw Cloudpaw standing over her, his ears flat. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cloverpaw. She's not in her nest," Cloudpaw mewed. "I think she went to see…_him._"

Dewpaw sighed. They had been calling the mystery tom _him_. Looking around, she saw that Cloudpaw was right. "Oh, great," she muttered. She poked her head out of the den and saw her sister entering camp with fresh-kill in her jaws. "There she is."

Cloudpaw peeked out and nodded. "Right. But she could've been meeting with that tom, and just went hunting to cover up for it."

Dewpaw shrugged. "I don't think so. I was watching her lately, and she's never been missing. She always wakes up on time, and she's always training, so she can't sneak out at night, she'd be way too tired." She glanced at her brother before continuing, "Cloudpaw, I don't think she's the only one who's falling for a forbidden mate."

Her brother hissed. "What?"

Dewpaw purred, glad to have gotten his attention. "Well, you and Frostpaw seem to be spending a lot of time together."

Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes and turned away, shaking his head in denial. "We're just friends. Besides, stop changing the subject. We were talking about Cloverpaw."

Dewpaw yawned and shook her fur. "Cloudpaw, don't worry about it! It's been almost two moons, and she hasn't been seeing him."

Cloudpaw nodded. "Alright, but I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"Suit yourself," Dewpaw mewed, padding out into the sunlit clearing. She was sure that Cloverpaw wasn't breaking the warrior code anymore! She padded over to her sister and purred. "Hi, Cloverpaw! Where've you been?" "Hunting," Cloverpaw replied. "I…I woke up at dawn and couldn't go back to sleep." Sighing, she added, "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Dewpaw waited. Cloverpaw looked like she wanted to say more, but she fell silent. _She sounds so sincere, as if something really is bothering her…_ "Are you okay, Cloverpaw? Do you want to talk about something?"

Dewpaw could see that her sister was hesitating. "Um, no, I'm fine. I'm going to find Smokestar." The white and black she-cat lowered her head and padded away slowly, flicking her tail.

_For a moment, it seemed like she really wanted to tell me something, but she was too…afraid… What's going on? _Dewpaw stared after her sister, then bent over to pick up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw hissed playfully and kicked her attacker off with her hind paws. Falconpaw fell to the ground, but he leaped back up immediately and jumped at her again. Dewpaw slid out of the way, purring with satisfaction as the ginger tom stumbled to the ground and whipped around, his fur bristled. He growled and jumped again. This time, he managed to trip her and she stumbled, landing on the soft grass, panting.

"Got you," Falconpaw purred, standing over her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You got me, but it took you long enough."

"Good job, Falconpaw," Shadowclaw meowed.

Hazelstep nodded in agreement. "You did well, too, Dewpaw."

The black she-cat purred. "Thank you, Hazelstep." She flashed a triumphant glance at Falconpaw, who let out a low growl.

Shadowclaw cuffed him on the ear. "Don't be a sore winner," he growled, his tail twitching.

Hazelstep purred. "Hey, Dewpaw, why don't you try to attack Falconpaw?"

Dewpaw nodded and glanced at Falconpaw. The mentors stepped back to give them space. She circled the ginger tom, whose green eyes were observing her every move. She hissed and leapt at him. He quickly moved out of the way, but she snagged his leg with an outstretched paw. He tripped, but regained his footing and crouched.

Dewpaw lunged, and knocked the tom off his paws. She purred and sat back, watching him scramble up to his paws and flatten his ears. "I beat you," she said simply.

"Good job, Dewpaw," Hazelstep purred, glancing at Shadowclaw, her father. "What do you think?"

Shadowclaw shrugged. "I knew Dewpaw would win. She's had much more training. But Falconpaw, you did well, too. A warrior should always have determination, like you did."

The ginger tom purred gratefully at the praise and shot a glance at Dewpaw. She merely shrugged.

"Well, Shadowclaw, maybe you can teach Falconpaw some more moves so next time, he might have a chance at winning. Dewpaw, let's go, we're hunting," Hazelstep meowed as she got up and began walking back toward camp.

Dewpaw got up and padded after her mentor. "Who are we going hunting with?"

"Smokestar and Cloverpaw," Hazelstep informed.

"Okay," Dewpaw replied. She wanted to talk to Cloverpaw, something was surely bothering her. She quickened her pace and entered camp before Hazelstep. Looking around, she saw that Cloverpaw was speaking to Lightheart. She bounded over to them.

"Hi," she mewed.

Lightheart purred. "Hi, Dewpaw."

Cloverpaw flicked her tail in greeting.

"Hazelstep said we were hunting together," Dewpaw mewed.

"Yeah, Smokestar told me the same thing," Cloverpaw replied. "Are you ready?"

Dewpaw nodded. "Yup, let's go!"

"Lightheart, do you want to come?" Cloverpaw offered. "I'm sure Smokestar and Hazelstep won't mind."

_Mouse-dung! I was going to try to talk to Cloverpaw, but if Lightheart comes…_ To Dewpaw's relief, the grey she cat shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm going on a border patrol later. Maybe next time."

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Okay, then. Let's go, Dewpaw."

The two sisters made their way toward the thorn tunnel. Hazelstep and Smokestar were already waiting for them.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Hey, Cloverpaw, are you alright?" Dewpaw mewed quietly as she padded alongside her sister. Smokestar and Hazelstep were ahead, talking about the Clan's apprentices and their training.

Cloverpaw glanced at the black she-cat and shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seemed like…well, this morning, you were…" Dewpaw swallowed, unsure of how to go on.

Cloverpaw gave her an annoyed glance. "What? Spit it out."

"Um, I don't know, you just seemed like you had something to tell me," Dewpaw blurted out. She glanced at Cloverpaw curiously.

Cloverpaw's green eyes flashed, as if she was flattered at her sister's caring attitude, but then she hissed. "I'm fine, Dewpaw, why do you have to be so nosy? Can't you see that I just want to be alone with my thoughts? Why do you have to pry?"

Dewpaw hissed, taken aback. "I'm sorry," she muttered. _What's with her? _

Cloverpaw narrowed her eyes and refused to acknowledge the apology. She turned away, letting out an impatient sigh.

Hazelstep turned to them, oblivious to their antagonism. "Ready to hunt?" she mewed cheerfully.

"Yeah," Dewpaw mewed half-heartedly.

"Come on, then!"

Dewpaw lowered herself and crouched behind a thicket, scenting the air. When the smell of sparrow hit her, she pinpointed its location and slinked forward, her belly barely touching the ground. She spotted the mottled-brown bird, fluttering around near the roots of a tree. It pecked at the ground, fluttered a few tail-lengths away, and pecked at the ground again. There was obviously some sort of food that the bird was after, and it was too busy to notice the predator. She crept forward, closer and closer. Bunching her legs underneath her, she prepared to leap. The bird fluttered up again, then landed on the ground. She let out a small hiss and jumped, grabbing the bird in her claws. It fluttered higher above the ground, but she leapt up and snagged it. With a satisfied purr, she killed it swiftly and buried it under some dirt and leaves.

She went back to find Cloverpaw and saw that her sister had just caught a squirrel. "Nice catch," she commented.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Well, you never seemed proud for me when I caught that rabbit," she grumbled accusingly.

Dewpaw was taken aback. _What?! That was, like, moons ago! _Then she thought, _I guess I did feel kind of jealous of her. _"Cloverpaw, I'm sorry you felt that way, but, that was moons ago."

"I know," Cloverpaw mewed. "I just…never mind." She lashed her tail with anger and turned away.

Dewpaw sighed and looked around. She saw Hazelstep's light grey tail swishing above the tall grass. Smokestar was burying a mouse. She crouched down and saw a vole. After stalking closer, with a mighty leap, she trapped the creature with her forepaws and bit its scruff. Then she kicked some dirt and leaves over it.

After she caught two mice and another vole, Hazelstep suggested that they return to camp.

Dewpaw carried the fresh-kill in her mouth and trotted alongside her mentor. They entered camp, and she dropped the food on the fresh-kill pile. She saw Thorntail approaching and tried to move away, but he caught her.

"Hey, Dewpaw. Did you catch all this?" he purred.

Dewpaw nodded timidly, looking up at her supposed father shyly. "Um, yeah."

"Great job," Thorntail mewed, licking her between the ears. Then he turned to Cloverpaw.

Dewpaw padded to the apprentices den quickly and saw Flightpaw lounging inside. "Hi," she meowed.

"Hi, Dewpaw, where've you been?" Flightpaw mewed.

"Oh, I went battle training with Falconpaw." With a glint in her eyes, she added, "I won. And then I went hunting with Cloverpaw."

Flightpaw nodded, purring. "I'm going to _have _to tease Falconpaw about losing to you!"

Dewpaw purred, then mewed, "Well, he did beat me once."

"He did? Impressive," Flightpaw replied. "I'm going to find him."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw padded out of the den and looked around. She saw Ashenfur and Leafdapple sharing a meal at the fresh-kill pile. She saw Birdwing and Feathercloud talking to each other at the entrance of the warriors den. Thorntail, Berrytail, Lightheart, and Stonepaw were about to leave for some sort of patrol. She looked around for one of her siblings. She could see Cloverpaw emerging from the elders den, probably to clean it out. She looked around for Cloudpaw and spotted him at the medicine cat's den. She growled to herself and rushed over.

Sure enough, Cloudpaw was talking to Frostpaw.

"Hi, Cloudpaw, hello, Frostpaw," Dewpaw greeted them. Glancing around, she saw that Mosspelt wasn't there. "Where's Mosspelt?"

Cloudpaw shrugged and turned to Frostpaw. The white she-cat mewed, "She's out looking for herbs."

"Oh," Dewpaw replied. "Cloudpaw, I think we should help Cloverpaw out. She's cleaning the elders den. Do you want to?"

"No," Cloudpaw grumbled. "I don't think any apprentice would willfully agree to clean out a den."

Dewpaw rolled her eyes. "Well, come on! We have to!"

"Fine," Cloudpaw answered.

Dewpaw purred. "Now, you go ask Cloverpaw what she needs done, and hurry."

Cloudpaw nodded, mumbled "bye" to Frostpaw, and rushed away.

Frostpaw purred. "He seems enthusiastic," she said sarcastically.

Dewpaw nodded. "Sure he is." She wanted to growl, _Stay away from my brother, he needs to focus on receiving his warrior name, not getting exiled for falling in love with a medicine cat! _But she couldn't, Frostpaw was her friend. And maybe Cloudpaw was just…having a little crush. _No, he isn't, _she argued within herself. _It's been several moons, and he's still padding after her! _

Cloudpaw returned soon. "She needs some new moss, and mouse bile to check for ticks."

"Okay, you go find the moss out in the forest," Dewpaw said quickly. "I can get the mouse bile from Frostpaw." She turned to the white she-cat. "Right?"

Frostpaw nodded. "Yeah, come in, I'll get you some."

Dewpaw followed her inside, glancing back at Cloudpaw to see him dragging his paws toward the thorn tunnel, his tail drooping.

_It serves you right, _Dewpaw thought humorously.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! I've been a bit busy lately, so I have not been updating often. I finished reading Long Shadows in a few hours, and it was, I think, like, the best book in the series so far! **

**Make sure you all check out my new forum, and PLEASE VOTE on my new poll, regarding my next fan fiction. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 10

Dewpaw padded over to the spot where the apprentices ate, dangling a mouse in her jaws. She sat down between Cloverpaw and Falconpaw and began eating. "Hi, everyone," she purred, looking around at her sister, Falconpaw, and Stonepaw.

Falconpaw nodded to her as he bent over to take a bite out of his vole. "Hello, Dewpaw," he mewed as he gulped. "So, what did you do today?"

Dewpaw shrugged. "Hunting and battle training." She took a bite out of her plump, brown mouse and purred, "There's so much plump prey running around, almost begging to be caught!"

Cloverpaw nodded in agreement. "That's the beauty of Green-leaf. There's plenty of prey, and good weather."

Dewpaw flicked her tail in agreement and tore off a bite of mouse. She noticed Stonepaw gobbling his squirrel down as fast as he could, and she purred. "What's wrong, Stonepaw? Do you think a badger is going to come and steal that squirrel from you?" she teased.

Stonepaw flicked his ears, narrowing his eyes in mock fury. "Oh, calm down, I just promised Berrytail I'd meet him at the training hollow, and I don't want to be late." He licked his lips and stood up. "I'll see you later," he mewed as he padded off to join his mentor.

Dewpaw nodded. "Bye." She turned to Cloverpaw. "I wonder where Cloudpaw is."

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Who knows? He's always wandering around, or trying to flirt with Frostpaw." She said the last word scornfully.

Dewpaw sighed. "I know, he's been so… well, unfocused lately. What should we do? I've talked to him, and he's in denial right now."

Cloverpaw rolled her eyes. "I should knock some sense into him." She fell silent, and she gazed off as if she was thinking.

Dewpaw finished her meal silently, glancing around camp. Then she licked her lips, stretched, said bye to her sister, and made her way to the apprentices den. But she was stopped by Shadowclaw.

"Hey," he growled. He was never friendly, except to his mate and kits. And he seemed to have a grudge over Dewpaw and her siblings. "Silverstorm still hasn't gotten any fresh-kill yet, because all the lazy apprentices are sitting around eating! And I'm sure she'd like some fresh moss for her nest. You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

Dewpaw shook her head. "I'll be right on it," she replied quickly. She strode over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up two juicy voles. Then she padded over to the elder's den.

"Hello, Dewpaw," Silverstorm purred, getting up to her paws a bit stiffly. "Mm, those voles look delicious, and I'm hungry."

"Sorry you've been hungry all day," Dewpaw mewed. "Can I clean out your den for you?"

Silverstorm nodded. "Sure, that'd be fine. I'll just go and eat outside, in the warm sun." She picked up the voles and padded out.

Dewpaw watched her grandmother leave and clawed at the moss on the ground, clumping it into a large, dirty ball.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw collapsed on her nest, panting. After cleaning out the elder's den, she had gone on a border patrol with Ashenfur, Leafdapple, and Hazelstep. There had been a small skirmish on the WindClan border. Obviously, the WindClan cats had been worried when Dewpaw had gotten too close.

She began grooming her fur. Although she was tired, she wanted to be clean. When she was done, she settled down to take a nap. But Flightpaw and Eaglepaw padded into the den, yawning. She sat up and mewed a polite hello to them.

"Hi, Dewpaw," Flightpaw purred.

Eaglepaw glanced at her and nodded, acknowledging her presence.

Dewpaw settled down to sleep again, but something poked her. She lifted her head and saw Eaglepaw standing over her, his green eyes looking hopeful. "What is it?"

The grey tom shuffled his paws uneasily. "Um, could I talk to you, please?"

Dewpaw sighed. "No cat can get any sleep around here," she grumbled.

"Sorry, but this is important."

"Fine," Dewpaw mewed to the younger tom, standing up and stretching. "But you owe me. I was working my tail off all day!" She led him to a secluded corner of camp, behind the empty nursery. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Love," Eaglepaw breathed, his green eyes glazed over as if he was having a memory.

"What are you talking about?" Dewpaw snapped. "Speak some sense, Eaglepaw!"

The grey apprentice ducked. "Sorry. But I'm in love with your sister!"

"Cloverpaw?!"

"Yes."

Dewpaw purred with amusement. "You love her? You're only eight moons old!"

The grey tom looked defiant. "I'm old enough to love!"

Dewpaw shrugged. "Okay, then. Whatever you say. What do you want me to do about it?"

Eaglepaw glanced up at her pleadingly. "Could you, well… talk to her? I mean, not necessarily say it directly, but, kind of hint it? Please! She never notices me! I went hunting with her once, and I blew it when I lost that squirrel!"

"Okay, fine," Dewpaw mewed. "Promise me to let sleeping cats lie from now on."

Eaglepaw nodded vigorously. "Thank you."

Dewpaw nodded and made her way back toward the apprentices den. Flightpaw was already asleep. She curled up in her nest and sighed happily as sleep overtook her.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw padded into camp, grasping fresh-kill in his jaws. He set it down on the fresh-kill pile, and wondered if he should take anything to the medicine cats. _No! I have to get over Frostpaw! _he told himself as he padded toward Falconpaw, who was sitting in the clearing. "Hi."

Falconpaw nodded. "Hello, Cloudpaw. I think your sisters were wondering where you were."

"They were?" Cloudpaw sighed. What could they possibly want now? They were probably going to lecture him again! "Do you know where they are?"

Falconpaw shrugged. "No, sorry."

Cloudpaw glanced around camp, then trotted off to the apprentices den. Dewpaw was curled up inside, sleeping. He curled up beside her and closed his eyes, feeling his sister's flank rise and fall steadily. He tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He turned in his nest, careful to not disturb Dewpaw. Then he got up reluctantly and stretched. He jumped when he heard a rustle behind him. Flightpaw was sleeping behind the trunk of the bramble patch that served as the den, almost hidden from view. She was scrabbling at the moss, like she was having a bad dream. She murmured and yowled once, too.

He nudged her with his white forepaw, hissing softly. "Flightpaw, wake up!"

The ginger and white she-cat blinked, then looked up. Her green eyes were wide and fearful, but they softened soon. "Oh, hi, Cloudpaw."

"Are you okay?" Cloudpaw asked. "You were murmuring in your sleep, and… well, flailing your legs, and… it looked like you were having a nightmare."

Flightpaw sighed. "I was." She got up to her paws and shook her fur. Then she ran her fur along it in brisk strokes to get in back in its neat place. "I don't know what it was… there were marshes everywhere, and tall pine trees, like in ShadowClan territory, and some cat was chasing me, yowling, and…" She shuddered. "It was horrible. And right when I felt claws sinking into my skin, you woke me."

Cloudpaw pressed into her side comfortingly, trying to be a friend. (And only a friend!) "Don't worry, Flightpaw, it's alright now."

Flightpaw sighed. "Thanks. I guess I should go and do something, rather than sit here and think about that nightmare. I'm going to go find Whitepelt."

Cloudpaw nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you later, Flightpaw."

The she-cat nodded before dashing out from between some branches of the bramble thicket.

Cloudpaw settled down again, but he was still restless. He got up and padded out of the den. Maybe he could be of some use to his Clan. He glanced around, and saw Leafdapple signaling to some cats, as if they were about to go on patrol.

He raced over to his grandmother. "Can I join you? I have nothing else to do."

Leafdapple nodded. "Sure. Forestlily and Hazelstep are coming with us, to hunt."

Cloudpaw nodded and took a step back respectfully when the other warriors approached. "Hello," he mewed.

Forestlily purred. "Hi, Cloudpaw." And Hazelstep nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Leafdapple said, leading the way through the thorn tunnel.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudpaw set down the two mice and blackbird on the fresh-kill pile and looked around. Dewpaw was emerging from the apprentices den, her sleek black fr rumpled from sleep. He padded over, flicking his tail in greeting.

"Hey, Cloudpaw," she mewed, yawning. "Where have you been?"

"Hunting," Cloudpaw replied. "I came back, and you were sleeping. Then I went on another hunting patrol."

"Oh, sorry," Dewpaw mewed.

Cloudpaw shrugged. "Falconpaw said that you were looking for me. What did you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Dewpaw answered, shuffling her paws. "Why?"

Cloudpaw shrugged again. "Where's Cloverpaw?"

Dewpaw yawned and hissed, "I was asleep, how should I know?"

Cloudpaw rolled his eyes. "I was just asking," he snapped. He was tired of his sisters bossing him around! Just because he was the smallest in the litter didn't mean he had to do whatever they demanded!

Dewpaw cringed a little, and Cloudpaw couldn't help but feel smug.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Skipping four moons or so…

Cloudpaw padded over to the fresh-kill and picked a plump vole. He sat down near the stump in camp, where the apprentices ate, and took a bite. Then another. And some more. By then, the vole was nearly gone. Snowstorm approached him, looking thoughtful.

"Hi, Snowstorm," he mewed, swallowing some vole.

The white she-cat purred. "Hello, Cloudpaw. Eat quickly. I have some special news."

Cloudpaw's ears perked. "Really?" He gulped up the remains of the vole and looked up. "I'm done!"

Snowstorm let out an amused purr. "Well, you'll be assessed today, along with Dewpaw and Cloverpaw."

Cloudpaw's blue eyes stretched wide. "Really? That's great news! When?"

"At sunhigh. Hazelstep and I will assess all three of you. Smokestar will not be able to," Snowstorm replied. "So be ready when the time comes, alright? We'll meet at the thorn tunnel."

Cloudpaw dipped his head. "Thank you." He turned and raced over to find someone to brag to. "Hey, Eaglepaw, guess what? I'm being assessed today! Isn't it great?"

Eaglepaw nodded. "Yeah. So you'll be a warrior soon!"

"That's right," Cloudpaw purred proudly. "I better go find Feathercloud and tell her the great news."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"We'll be watching you. You go hunt, look for as much prey as you can," Hazestep directed.

Snowstorm nodded and continued, "We'll all meet back here at the Sky Oak at sunset, okay?"

Dewpaw nodded, catching Cloverpaw's eye. Their eyes widened with excitement. She glanced over at Cloudpaw, who looked even more psyched.

"Go!" Hazelstep yowled.

Dewpaw scrabbled to her paws and immediately scented the air. The fresh smell of mouse hit her, and she tried to pinpoint its location. It was directly in front of her, just past a small thicket. She crept forward, setting her paws down carefully and quietly. She slunk around the bramble thicket, then lashed out with a forepaw, snagging the mouse with her claws. She killed it quickly and buried it.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw felt shifting from beside her. She was in the apprentices den, sleeping. She blinked and saw a dark figure sneaking out of the den. _Cloverpaw! Oh, I have to find out what's been bothering her!_ She got up and quietly followed after her.

Cloverpaw was heading toward the RiverClan border, the stream. There was another cat there, a tom!

Dewpaw stifled a hiss and hid.

"Cloverpaw," a warm voice purred. "I'm glad you're here, I have to speak to you."

Cloverpaw purred too. She crossed the stream on the stepping stones and licked the tom's ear. "I missed you, Rainheart."

_Rainheart? Why, he's old enough to be our father! What is Cloverpaw doing? _

"Cloverpaw, listen to me. I was glad when you found out about me, but your siblings have a right to know. After all, they're my kits, too."

_What?! _Dewpaw hissed and leapt out. "Cloverpaw, what's going on?"

Cloverpaw seemed taken aback and angry. "Were you spying on me?"

"That's besides the point! What's going on?" Dewpaw glared at Rainheart.

The tom, who looked identical to Cloverpaw, hissed. "Dewpaw, listen to me! I'm your father!"

Dewpaw froze. "Wh-what?"

Cloverpaw loped to her sister's side, splashing through the stream. "It's true! Look at him! I look just like him! And you have his black pelt! And Cloudpaw has his grey pelt!"

Dewpaw hissed. "You're wrong, Thorntail is our father!"

Rainheart's eyes darkened. "He lied to you."

Dewpaw shook her head, taking a step back. "NO! He couldn't have!" But she already knew. It was true. She gulped. "H-how did this come to be?"

Rainheart's eyes were downcast. "I don't wish to speak of that. It brings me too much pain. But… you have another sister, Streampaw, of RiverClan."

Dewpaw sighed. Streampaw looked identical to Feathercloud, it had to be true! "Why would Feathercloud and Thorntail lie to us? Did they know?"

Rainheart lashed his tail. "Of course they did! Everyone in ThunderClan knows! Everyone in RiverCan knows!"

Dewpaw shivered. "How did this happen? Explain!"

Rainheart narrowed his eyes. "The only thing I can tell you is that your mother and I ran away. We formed… RainClan."

"RainClan?" Dewpaw repeated, tasting the word on her tongue. "How--how could they lie to us? This is horrible!"

Cloverpaw nodded. "I know, Dewpaw. Stay here, I'll go get Cloudpaw. He deserves to know this, too."

Dewpaw nodded, then glanced up at Rainheart uncertainly. Cloverpaw had already disappeared.

Her father stared back at her, his eyes warm. "Dewpaw," he mewed. "Don't blame your mother. Thorntail manipulated her. It's all his fault, not your mother's."

Dewpaw took a step back. "Is it?"

Rainheart nodded. "Yes."

"I… I just want to know what really happened. The whole story." Dewpaw glanced at her father pleadingly.

Rainheart shook his head and remained silent.

Soon, Cloverpaw and Cloudpaw appeared.

"What's going on?" Cloudpaw hissed.

"Meet your father."

**Oh yeah!!! Nice cliffy, right? Now, press the rectangle that says submit review! And then go to my profile, and vote on my poll! After that, click on the link leading to my forum! AWESOME! If you do all three, I'll let you make a character in my story or give you a sneak peek into what'll happen next. DO IT!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, everyone! They're about to become warriors now, and I need ideas! So give me warrior name ideas please! Anything else you wanted to see? Well, here goes!**

Chapter 11

Cloudpaw groaned and grumbled, "Stop, Dewpaw, leave me alone!"

He heard a sharp hiss, then Shadowclaw's voice. "Get up, Cloudpaw! Snowstorm wants you now, for hunting!"

Cloudpaw leapt to his paws, shaking clumps of moss from his fur. "Sorry, Shadowclaw," he mumbled.

The black and grey tom just hissed and stalked out of the den, flicking his tail with annoyance.

_How does my patient and kind mentor tolerate that stingy furball as her mate? _he wondered as he padded outside. He groaned. It was nearly sunhigh already! And he was still tired.

Then he remembered the previous night. Rainheart was his father! At first, he hadn't believed it, but all the evidence added up. He spotted Dewpaw, stretching at the fresh-kill pile. "Hey!" he hissed softly, bounding over to his sister.

"Hi, Cloudpaw," Dewpaw mewed. Her voice was quivering. "I-I'm still shocked about last night. I can't believe Feathercloud kept this secret from us for so long!" Her eyes narrowed. "And Thorntail!"

Cloudpaw nodded gravely. "I know, Dewpaw, same here. We have to confront Feathercloud and Thorntail about this."

Dewpaw nodded in agreement. "Everyone else in this Clan knows, and we were the only ones who didn't! But we shouldn't let anyone know that _we_ know yet, alright?"

"Fine," he replied. He stooped to pick up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, but a sharp mew startled him, and he dropped it.

Snowstorm was trotting over to him, her eyes narrowed. "Cloudpaw! What has gotten into you? You sleep until sunhigh, then try to eat? No, we'll go hunting first, then you can eat, _after_ you take fresh-kill to Silverstorm and the medicine cats. Got it?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Snowstorm sighed. "Well, Ashenfur, Thorntail, and Dawnheart are coming with us. They've already gone on dawn patrol, and have been waiting for you."

Cloudpaw felt his ear-tips turn pink. "I'm sorry," he mewed again, lowering his head.

"Cloudpaw, if something's bothering you, you can tell me," Snowstorm said quietly.

Cloudpaw shook his head, remembering what Dewpaw had told him. "No, I was just tired, Snowstorm."

Snowstorm gazed at him for a few brief moments, then got up. "Okay, let's go. The others are waiting at the entrance of camp."

He followed his mentor to where the other three cats waited. His father---no, _Thorntail, _sighed. "Cloudpaw, this is the first time you've slept for this long. Are you alright?"

Cloudpaw nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ashenfur, his grandfather, glanced at him curiously. "If you don't feel well, maybe you shouldn't come. We've already wasted enough time."

Cloudpaw shook his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Dawnheart was the only one to cut him some slack. As the padded out to the foreset, Cloudpaw walked alongside her, near the rear of the group.

"Don't worry about them," his aunt--NO! Dawnheart-- purred. "They're just so old they forgot their apprentice days when they slept in."

Cloudpaw couldn't help but purr. "That's kind of rude."

Dawnheart rolled her eyes. "I'm just playing."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Nice catch," Thorntail commended.

Cloudpaw flicked his tail as he buried the squirrel he had just caught. He didn't care much for Thorntail much at all.

"Cloudpaw, you don't seem much like yourself today. Is everything alright?" Thorntail asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Cloudpaw answered. "I was just tired."

Thorntail opened his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again. Finally, he mewed, "Okay, then, but if you want to talk about anything, then…"

"I know," Cloudpaw snapped.

Thorntail recoiled. "Cloudpaw!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… tired!"

Thorntail sighed. "Well fix your attitude!"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Snowstorm nodded. "Take some fresh-kill to Silverstorm, then the medicine cats, okay? Then you can eat. Your warrior naming ceremony will be at sunset, so hurry."

"Really? THAT'S GREAT! Thank you, Snowstorm!" Cloudpaw purred. He grabbed a fat squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and raced over to the elders den. He padded inside, dropping it at Silverstorm's feet.

"Hi, Cloudpaw," Silverstorm purred.

Cloudpaw dipped his head. "Hello."

Silverstorm began eating. "Thanks for bringing this to me," she mewed between hearty bites.

Cloudpaw purred. "This might be the last time I bring you fresh-kill," he said proudly. "I'm getting my warrior name at sunset."

"Oh, really?" Silverstorm mewed, her eyes gleaming with interest and pride. "That's wonderful. Congratulations."

Cloudpaw dipped his head. "Thank you." He glanced out, then mewed, "I have to take fresh-kill to Mosspelt and Frostpaw now. I'll see you later."

Silverstorm nodded in reply.

Cloudpaw padded back to the fresh-kill pile and picked a vole and a mouse, then raced back to the medicine cat den. Mosspelt and Frostpaw were both inside, looking through herbs.

"Hello, Mosspelt," he mewed, trying to avoid Frostpaw's blue eyes. "I brought you some fresh-kill."

"Thank you, Cloudpaw. I'm not very hungry right now, though. Frostpaw?" The medicine cat turned to her apprentice.

Frostpaw purred. "Sure, I'll have that vole there." She padded forward to take the vole, and her nose touched Cloudpaw's for a brief moment. Cloudpaw shivered, then put the mouse down.

"I'll just leave this here," he said, turning quickly to leave. He shook himself, trying to clear his head of Frostpaw's sweet, herby scent. _I have to forget about her. I'm going to be a warrior! _

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewpaw spotted Cloudpaw and rushed over. "Hey, get over here! We're going to speak to Feathercloud and Thorntail!"

"What? Now?" her brother replied.

Dewpaw nodded. "Yes. After our warrior ceremony, we'll have to sit vigil, and we won't have time.

"Well, what about Cloverpaw?"

"She went to get Feathercloud and Thorntail. We're going to speak privately behind the nursery," Dewpaw answered. "Now come on!"

She led the way to where she and Cloverpaw had agreed to meet. She was already there, with Feathercloud and Thorntail.

"Okay, what's going on?" Thorntail asked impatiently. "I had to leave a border patrol."

Dewpaw glanced at Cloverpaw. They had agreed to be straight to the point, and as accusatory as possible.

The Rainheart look-alike hissed, "You're not our father."

It was evident that both cats were stumped. "H---how did you know?" Thorntail meowed.

Feathercloud let out a whimper. "Kits, I'm so sorry! I should've told you before!"

Thorntail silenced her with a flick of his tail and glared at Cloverpaw.

Dewpaw decided to go to her sister's rescue. "We're not mouse brained! Anyone can see that look nothing like you!"

Feathercloud's voice quivered. "Do you know who your father is?"

"Rainheart," Cloudpaw said without hesitation. "You both lied to us!"

Feathercloud sighed. "I'm sorry, all three of you. I wanted to tell you before, but… too many things were going on. We were going to tell you after you got your warriors name." She glanced at Thorntail, but his eyes were hard and dark. "Thorntail?" she whispered.

Dewpaw hissed. "And you decided to _lie _to us? All this time, I thought Thorntail was our father! And he was a good father, but we wanted the truth! And now, we find out that we're halfclan! We're not ThunderClan, we're not RiverClan!"

Feathercloud cringed. ""You're RainClan," she mumbled.

"What?" Cloudpaw hissed.

Feathercloud shook her head. "I'm sorry, really, I am. I don't want you to hate me. And you're right, Rainheart is your father."

Dewpaw's eyes were narrowed into slits. "Then tell us this: Why? What happened? Why are we Rainheart's kits? What went on for this to happen?"

Feathercloud glanced up at her mate, but Thorntail was unsupportive. He looked away, his head lowered. Feathercloud let out a small sigh and mewed, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You _can't _or you _won't_?" Dewpaw hissed. "And we already know about Streampaw, our sister. First you give us a fake father, then you split up the litter? How could you?"

She felt a tail on her shoulder and turned around. Cloverpaw was shaking her head. "Dewpaw, we found out what we needed to know. Rainheart was right."

Dewpaw nodded. "Fine."

The three siblings began to turn away. But before they left, Dewpaw turned and mewed, "Rainheart says he still loves you, Feathercloud."

After seeing Feathercloud's startled reaction and Thorntail's face full of fury and jealousy, Dewpaw turned away and dragged her paws toward the apprentices den.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"May all cats join under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Smokestar yowled.

Cloudpaw and his siblings raced over to the Highrock excitedly. The other ThunderClan cats all filed out of the dens to see the ceremony. Cloudpaw purred when he saw Silverstorm slowly padding over. Then his heart beat faster, seeing Frostpaw sitting a few tail-lengths from him. He turned away and looked up at Smokestar.

"We have three cats who have proved themselves worthy of becoming ThunderClan warriors," Smokestar announced proudly. "Cloverpaw, Dewpaw, and Cloudpaw, please step forward."

Cloudpaw stood up and padded up to the Highrock, his sisters right beside him.

Smokestar's eyes settled on his own apprentice first. "Cloverpaw, as your mentor, I feel that you are ready to receive your warrior name. Do you agree to defend and remain loyal to ThunderClan at all costs?"

Cloverpaw glanced back at Cloudpaw and Dewpaw, as if to add, _Even if I'm halfclan? _But she replied, her voice strong and confident, "I do."

Smokestar purred. "Then I now give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be called Clovernight."

Cloudpaw heard his sister purr at her pretty name, then she leapt up to the Highrock. Smokestar laid his head on her forehead, and she licked his shoulder.

"And now, Dewpaw," Smokestar mewed.

Cloudpaw turned to his sister encouragingly. She nodded, leaping up to the Highrock.

"Hazelstep, do you agree that this young she-cat has proved herself worthy of her warrior name?"

Hazelstep nodded proudly and purred, "Of course."

"Well, then, Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and remain loyal to your birth Clan?" Smokestar questioned.

"I do," Dewpaw said in a clear, but quiet voice.

Smokestar nodded approvingly. "Then I now give you your name, Dewleaf."

Dewleaf purred, and the warrior name acceptance ritual was repeated.

Cloudpaw felt a thrill of exhilaration surge through him when the leader's blue gaze turned to him. He stepped forward, his nose quivering with excitement.

"Snowstorm? Has Cloudpaw met all the requirements in his training?"

The white she-cat purred. "Yes, Smokestar."

Smokestar nodded. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to fight for ThunderClan, even at the cost of death?"

Cloudpaw nodded. _Of course I do, even though I'm _not _fully ThunderClan._ "I do," he mewed, his voice firm.

"Then I now present you with your warrior name. Cloudstorm."

They exchanged licks, then the whole of ThunderClan erupted into cheers. "Clovernight! Dewleaf! Cloudstorm! Clovernight! Dewleaf! Cloudstorm!"

Cloudstorm gazed around the clearing. Most cats were cheering, but some, like Shadowclaw, were not. _I don't blame them. I don't like the fact that I'm halfclan as much as they do. _

"As you may know, you three will sit vigil tonight."

**How was that? Let me know if you like the names. Credit to Cloudstorm goes to Petstar. Please review! I want feedback! And make sure you've voted on my poll, I really want to get started. Thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunlight crept over the landscape shyly, shedding light on the new day. A figure padded out of the warriors den, strolling toward the thorn tunnel. As sun warmed his fur, he became more visible. He was Ashenfur, with unmistakable blue eyes and grey pelt. He nodded to the three newest warriors of ThunderClan.

"Your vigil is over now. You may speak, and go ahead and get some rest," Ashenfur mewed. "You did well."

Dewleaf yawned and stretched her muscles, blinking gratefully at her grandfather. Beside her, Cloudstorm and Clovernight did the same. She glanced at them, her blue eyes glowing with excitement. "I can't believe we're warriors! Finally!"

Clovernight yawned. "I can. We deserved it, we've been training for seven moons! And I need some rest!"

Cloudstorm nodded in agreement. "I'm stiff from the dew that set in last night." He shook his fur and yawned.

"Well, come on! We get to sleep in the warriors den now," Dewleaf pointed out, her tail flicking. She led the way into the den, stepping past sleeping warriors. The three siblings found some empty spaces near Lightheart.

Berrytail's nest was close by, too. Dewleaf settled down, not even bothering to tuck her paws under her chest. She saw Cloudstorm and Clovernight laying down, too, when her eyelids drooped, and she fell fast asleep.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf muttered in her sleep. But something else prodded her. "Stop, Cloudpaw!!!" she hissed. After hearing an amused purr, she blinked and saw Leafdapple standing over her. "Oh, hello, Leafdapple," she mewed, her ears flattened against her head with embarrassment.

Leafdapple purred. "Get up, Dewleaf. You're on patrol with us."

"Oh, okay." Dewleaf got up to her paws and glanced around. Cloudstorm was still asleep, but Clovernight was gone. She shrugged and padded outside after Leafdapple.

Whitepelt and Flightpaw were waiting at the thorn tunnel. They got up when Leafdapple and Dewleaf approached.

"Hello," Dewleaf mewed, dipping her head.

Whitepelt purred. "Hi, Dewleaf. How was your vigil?"

Dewleaf purred. "Tiring, definitely, but exciting."

"I wish I could get my warrior name soon," Flightpaw mewed wistfully.

Whitepelt flicked her tail at Flightpaw's flank. "Don't worry, your training is going along well."

"Come on, then, let's go," Leafdapple mewed, flicking her tail. She trotted out of the clearing, the other three cats flowing out behind her.

Dewleaf followed excitedly. _This is my first patrol as a warrior! _she thought. As she trotted along, she smelled the distinct scent of mouse. Her belly grumbled involuntarily. She hadn't had a bite to eat since last night! "Can we hunt?" she mewed.

Leafdapple nodded. "I imagined you'd be hungry."

Dewleaf dipped her head gratefully, then scented the air. The fresh smell of mouse hit her. Darting silently from bush to bush, she crept closer to the mouse, then pounced. She killed it quickly, then took it back to the others. "Anyone hungry?"

They all shook their heads, so she sat down and devoured the fresh-kill ravenously. Afterward, she kicked dirt over the bones and licked her lips, eager to get going.

"Let's check the RiverClan border," Whitepelt suggested.

Dewleaf held her breath. Would Rainheart's scent still be there? She hoped not. She didn't remember if they had disguised the scent or not.

To her relief, there was only a faint scent of ThunderClan cats.

"On to the WindClan border," Leafdapple announced, flicking her tail.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Back at camp, Dewleaf padded over to Cloudstorm quickly. He was eating a vole at the fresh-kill pile. "Hi," she greeted.

Cloudstorm flicked an ear in greeting.

"I see you got up late," mewed Dewleaf. "I was on patrol."

Cloudstorm looked up at his sister sheepishly. "Well, I was tired. Anyway, where's Clovernight?"

Dewleaf shrugged, glancing around. "I haven't seen her since dawn, when I first fell asleep."

"Okay. I haven't seen her yet, either," her brother replied. "I have to be on hunting patrol soon, Dewleaf."

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay, then. See you later." She flicked her tail and padded toward Falconpaw, who was sitting alone.

"Hi, Falconpaw," Dewleaf mewed.

Falconpaw seemd surprised at her greeting. "Hello, Dewleaf," he said, dipping his head. "So, how was your vigil last night?"

Dewleaf rolled her eyes, purring. "It was very tiring! But I guess it was exciting, somehow."

Falconpaw flicked an ear. "I can't wait until I get to sit vigil for my Clan." He looked wistful, like Flightpaw had been earlier.

"Oh, don't worry, you've been training for a few moons, and you're doing well," said Dewleaf, laying her black tail on her friend's ginger shoulder.

He seemed to flinch a little at the contact, then purred. "I guess. Thanks."

Dewleaf withdrew her tail quickly, curling it over paws, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, I… I'm going to go find my sister."

"Okay, bye!" Falconpaw called after her.

She flicked her tail in acknowledgement and popped her head into the medicine cat den. Mosspelt looked up, in surprise.

"Hello, Dewleaf. What brings you here? Did you hurt yourself on your first day of being a warrior?"

Dewleaf shook her head, purring. "Actually, I was wondering if you had seen Clovernight. I haven't seen her since morning, and I was a bit worried. So, have you or Frostpaw see her?"

Mosspelt shook her head. "No." She turned to Frostpaw questioningly, and her apprentice shook her head. "Sorry, Dewleaf."

"Okay, thank you," Dewleaf replied, though inside, she was worried. "I guess she went hunting or something, maybe alone." She padded out back into the clearing of the ThunderClan camp and looked around. She spotted Clovernight's dark fur at the thorn tunnel, fresh-kill in her mouth.

"Clovernight!" Dewleaf called. She bounded over. "Hey, where have you been?"

Clovernight looked up, dropping the fresh-kill, then purred. "Hi, Dewleaf. I was just out hunting."

"Alone?"

Clovernight nodded in reply. "Yes, I was just… I had some stuff to think about."

"Oh," Dewleaf answered, her voice full of understanding. "Well…"

Clovernight shrugged. "I'm feeling better now." Her eyes began to glow. "We're warriors now!"

Dewleaf purred and nodded.

"We get to boss the apprentices around, and we don't have to listen to mentors!" Clovernight cheered.

"But we still have responsibilities within the Clan," mewed Dewleaf.

Clovernight nodded. "Of course, Dewleaf, I know that." She glanced around camp and mewed, "Where's Cloudstorm?"

Dewleaf shrugged. "He told me he was going hunting with a patrol."

"Oh," Clovernight replied. Her eyes scanned the clearing, then immediately swiveled back to Dewleaf, her eyes dark.

Dewleaf turned her head to see what her sister had seen, then saw Thorntail padding over to them. It was apparent that he was stiff, probably with anger or the awkwardness that hung between him and the newly named warriors. Dewleaf dipped her head, hoping he would just pass by.

He didn't. "Hello, Dewleaf, Clovernight."

Dewleaf flicked her tail, but Clovernight stayed still, glaring.

Thorntail didn't seem swayed at all. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. You trained well as apprentices, and definitely deserved your wonderful names."

Dewleaf let out a small purr, and Clovernight mumbled a word of thanks.

Thorntail hesitated, then added, "Feathercloud thinks so as well."

"Then why doesn't she come and tell us that?" Clovernight hissed.

Thorntail glanced back at the warriors den, where, evidently, Feathercloud was. Then he shrugged.

Dewleaf turned away, sharing a bitter look with her sister, when the tom muttered, "I'm sorry."

Dewleaf turned around slowly, but he had already left. She turned back to Clovernight and sighed. "I just want to know why, and how. And they won't tell us."

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "That's not important. Feathercloud probably thought she loved Rainheart, then decided to be Thorntail's mate. But what _is _important is that Feathercloud and Thorntail expect us to treat them as if nothing had happened! I mean, think about it! They lie to their kits! And Rainheart still loves Featherclod! Think how he felt, his love with another tom, and his kits not even knowing that he was their father! I feel so bad for him," Clovernight meowed loudly, but quiet enough so others couldn't hear.

Dewleaf nodded. Her sister was right. _But I want to know why! Then maybe that'll clear some names! _She hissed under her breath impatiently, then lashed her tail.

She was popped out of her thoughts when someone hissed at her. She glanced around, then saw Shadowclaw.

"If you'd like to do something other than stand around and gossip, come join our hunting patrol." He beckoned his tail to where Snowstorm and Thistlefang were waiting.

Dewleaf nodded and padded over, glancing at her sister.

Clovernight shook her head respectfully. "Thank you, Shadowclaw, but I'd like some rest. I just returned from hunting."

Shadowclaw only grunted.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf leapt for the rabbit, and a big one at that, too. It noticed her and began to flee. She gave chase, but the rabbit, evidently from WindClan moors, was much too fast for her. She slowed to a stop, letting out a soft hiss, then scented the air. Smelling vole, she dropped into a crouch, stalking closer, using brush to hide herself. When she was close enough, she pounced, satisfied when the creature went limp in her jaws.

"I think that's enough," Snowstorm mewed, regarding the fresh-kill that had been caught. "Let's head back to camp."

Shadowclaw nodded in agreement, licking his mate's muzzle. His eyes weren't filled with impatience, like it usually was. They were full of affection and tender love.

_I wonder if Feathercloud and Rainheart felt that way about each other, _Dewleaf thought. She let out a small sigh and picked up some other fresh-kill, padding toward camp.

Back at camp, she dropped the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile and made her way to the warriors den to rest, and think. She was about to enter when Feathercloud stopped her. She lashed her tail and turned around. "Yes?"

Her mother sighed, then sat down, curling her silver tail around her white paws. Dewleaf had to admit, her mother looked pretty, the sun making her silver fur shimmer. _No wonder she had two mates. _

"Dewleaf, I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to tell you the truth… I truly did, dear. But you see, Thorntail liked the fact that you accepted him as father. You should be grateful, otherwise you would've grown up without having a male figure role model in your life. And at the time, Silverstorm had just been injured, and I could see you three were already in stress." Feathercloud's blue eyes were stretched wide, apologetic and pleading.

Dewleaf hissed. "I'd much rather prefer Silverstorm, who's not even my real kin, over you!"

Feathercloud winced, as if her daughter had slashed her claws across her muzzle. "Dewleaf, please, forgive me!"

Dewleaf sighed, almost feeling sorry for her mother. Before she could reply, though, someone slipped out of the warriors den and stood beside her.

"No," Cloudstorm growled. His fur was rumpled, probably from sleep, but his hackles were raised.

"Please," Feathercloud whispered, her eyes sad. "Forgive me. I know I was wrong to lie to you."

Dewleaf glanced at her brother. His fur was bristled, and he began to bare his teeth. She glanced back at her mother, unsure of what to do. Cloudstorm growled and shook his head.

Feathercloud's eyes filled with sorrow and disappointment, but she turned away, her tail drooping.

Dewleaf let out a sigh. "Cloudstorm, I feel so sorry for her."

Her brother nodded. "I know, but she should see what it feels like." He lowered his head, then. "Although Silverstorm is not my kin, I really feel that she is. She was very kind, and understanding. And she didn't judge us by our blood, like some did."

"Yes, she is a noble cat," Dewleaf purred. "She injured herself to remain loyal to ThunderClan."

Cloudstorm nodded. "Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Dewleaf got up silently and padded into the warriors den, her head swimming with thoughts and ideas.

**So, what do you think? Dewleaf seems really intent on finding out Rainheart and Feathercloud's history, while Clovernight defends her true father and shuns Thorntail. Cloudstorm just wants to teach Feathercloud a lesson. Also, then next few chapters will all be in Dewleaf's POV. Let me know what POV you'd want to hear next! And please vote on my poll! I want to get started on a new fic! Thanks to all those loyal reviewers out there! And go to my forum, the link is on my profile! ANd let me know if you did these 3 things via PM: **

**1. reviewed**

**2. voted on my poll**

**3. gone to my forum**

**Then I will let you make a character in my story or give you some info about what'll happen next! Tell me what you want to know!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I need ideas for Streampaw's warriors name! What do you think about Streamgaze, for her blue eyes? **

**Disclaimer: I do now own **_**Warriors. **_

Chapter 13

"Dewleaf?" some called.

The black furred she-cat stopped and turned around. In her mouth, she clutched two mice. "Hmm?"

A dark, smoky-grey tom approached her, surprised. "I see you are heading to the elder's den. But you are a warrior, you don't have to do that."

Dewleaf set the mice down. "Oh, yes, I know. I just wanted to speak to Silverstorm, and thought I'd take some fresh-kill along. Is that alright?"

Smokestar considered her for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, then. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Dewleaf mewed, flicking her tail. She picked up the two mice and strolled into the elders den.

"Oh, hi, Dewleaf!" came a cheerful mew. "What bring you here?"

Dewleaf dropped the fresh-kill at Silverstorm's paws. "Hello. I just wanted to… speak with you."

The silver elder nodded, shifting her injured leg. "I see. Go on." She bent over to take a bite out of the fresh-kill, although her eyes never left the young warrior's.

Dewleaf hesitated. _But Cloudstorm and Clovernight said I could, so I will. _"I wanted to tell you something first."

Silverstorm nodded patiently.

"I… Well, my siblings and I… we know who our true father is." Dewleaf held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut for the elder's reaction.

"Yes?" Silverstorm mewed. "Do you, now?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Feathercloud mentioned something about RainClan, so I asked her about it, and she wouldn't tell me a thing. Do you know what RainClan is?"

Silverstorm was silent for a moment, then said slowly, "Perhaps your mother does not want you to know."

Dewleaf's tail twitched with anticipation. "Please, Silverstorm! I must know!"

The she-cat sighed. "I shall only tell you two things. Your mother and father fell in love, and ran away to RainClan. And… it is located in the small woods past RiverClan territory, a two day's journey."

Dewleaf nodded, taking it in. "So… they ran away from this forest?"

Silverstorm nodded. "Yes."

Dewleaf swallowed. "O---okay, then. Thank you, Silverstorm."

"You're welcome," the she-cat replied.

Dewleaf dipped her head and padded out of the den, her heart pounding. _I have to speak to my siblings!_

She rushed past some warriors, then two apprentices. She nearly knocked Berrytail over, and he let out a small hiss. She mewed an apology and then, finally, found her sister and brother, speaking to each other over a meal.

"Hey! I just… found out something!" Dewleaf mewed urgently.

Cloudstorm's eyes lit up, as did Clovernight's. "Well?"

Dewleaf shook her head. "Not here. Anyone could hear us speaking. Somewhere private."

Clovernight sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to wait until I'm finished eating." She bit into a vole that was lying between her two forepaws.

Dewleaf nodded impatiently. "Alright." She sat down beside Cloudstorm, who had just finished eating and was licking his jaws.

"Come on, Clovernight, hurry," Cloudstorm mewed.

Clovernight gobbled up the rest of the vole and licked her lips. "Okay, let's go. Why don't we go behind the nursery?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay then." She led the way.

Once her siblings settled down, she mewed, "Okay, do you both remember when Feathercloud said something about RainClan?"

Cloudstorm tilted his head to the side, but Clovernight mewed, "Yes, I remember. But how is that important?"

Dewleaf's blue eyes gleamed. "I talked to Silverstorm. Evidently, our mother and Rainheart fell in love, and ran away to someplace called RainClan. She wouldn't tell me much, but she did tell me where this RainClan was."

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "Dewleaf---"

"It's two day's journey beyond RiverClan territory," Dewleaf went on, ignoring her sister.

Cloudstorm nodded slowly. "And…?"

Dewleaf sighed. "Well, since no one else will tell us anything, maybe we can find some answers in RainClan."

"Oh, no!" Clovernight hissed. "Don't even think about it, Dewleaf!"

"Maybe we can go there and try to figure some things out!" Dewleaf said excitedly.

"And she thinks about it," Clovernight grumbled.

Cloudstorm shook his head. "No, Dewleaf, leave ThunderClan for who knows how long? No. We already know that Feathercloud lied to us, we have a sister named Streampaw, and Rainheart is our father."

Dewleaf sighed. She knew her siblings wouldn't support her. They all have different ideas of how to go about this. "Well, okay, then." But inside, a plan was brewing.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Cloudstorm padded into the warriors den, shivering a little. It was the middle of green-leaf, but it still got a bit chilly at nighttime. He turned away when he saw Feathercloud and crept over to his own nest, between Dewleaf and Lightheart. He whispered sorry when he accidentally prodded his sister in the ribs, then settled down, breathing heavily. He felt a sweet scent waft into his nose, and it reminded him of Frostpaw. But it was Lightheart. She blinked at him sleepily, and mewed a quiet good night.

"Good night, Lightheart," Cloudstorm purred softly as he licked his den mate's muzzle swiftly.

The grey she-cat's eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't say anything.

Cloudstorm studied her as she fell asleep. She was leaner, and more lithe now. Instead of an annoying apprentice, she was a pretty warrior, who was also fierce and loyal. And she smelled more like sweet Frostpaw, rather than smelling like pines and the forest. He began to notice other she-cats, now. He wasn't obsessed with Frostpaw, the forbidden medicine cat apprentice.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Maybe he could find love without breaking the warrior code after all.

**Yeah, it was really short, but it's important. And it doesn't necessarily mean that Cloudstorm likes Lightheart now. He just realizes there's more out there than just Frostpaw. He's realizing that she's just not available, and he's accepting that.**


	15. Allegiances Update

**Here is an update to the allegiances! It's not very important, but look it over! Thanks! I'm halfway through the next chapter.**

The Clan Cats

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Smokestar, grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashenfur, grey tom with light blue eyes, Leafdapple's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspelt, brown she-cat with green eyes, Frostpaw's mentor

**Warriors:**

Shadowclaw, black tom with blue eyes, Snowstorm's mate, Falconpaw's mentor

Leafdapple, white and brown she-cat with blue eyes, Ashenfur's mate

Forestlily, brown she-cat with amber eyes

Thorntail, brown and gold tom with amber eyes, Lightpaw's mentor

Whitepelt, fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, Flightpaw's mentor

Hazelstep, dark grey female with blue eyes

Berrytail, white and grey male with green eyes, Stonepaw's mentor

Snowstorm, fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Thistlefang, light grey male with blue eyes

Dawnheart, golden female with amber eyes

Feathercloud, silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, Leafdapple and Ashenfur's daughter, Eaglepaw's mentor

Birdwing, brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lightheart, dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Clovernight, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Feathercloud's daughter

Dewleaf, black she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudstorm, grey and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw, white she-cat with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Eaglepaw, light grey tom with green eyes

Flightpaw, light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Falconpaw, ginger tom with blue eyes

Stonepaw, black and grey striped tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Silverstorm, grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits:**

RiverClan

**Leader: **Larkstar, light ginger tomcat with green eyes, Poppyseed's mate, Swiftbird's brother

**Deputy:** Rocktail, brown tom with amber eyes, Hollyflower's mate

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbird, white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, Larkstar's sister

Lilypelt, light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sandpaw's sister, medicine cat apprentice

**Warriors:**

Hawkfur, black and white tomcat with blue eyes, Willowleaf's mate

Willowleaf, grey and black she-cat with green eyes, Hawkfur's mate, Riverwhisker's sister,

Riverwhisker, silver she-cat with green eyes, Willowleaf's sister

Bramblenose, brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Splashripple's mate

Rainheart, black, grey, and white tom with green eyes, Splashripple's brother,

Poppyseed, golden she-cat with amber eyes, Larkstar's mate,

Weaselclaw, light brown female with amber eyes, Poppyseed and Larkstar's kit

Hollyflower, brown female with green eyes, Rocktail's mate

Sandstripe, light brown she-cat with green eyes, Hollyflower and Rocktail's kit

Lilypelt, light brown she-cat with amber eyes, Sandpaw's sister, medicine cat apprentice

Streamgaze, silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw, black tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Splashripple, grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, Bramblenose's mate

**Elders:**Beaverfur, brown tom with green eyes

**Kits:**

WindClan

**Leader: **Lightstar, yellow she-cat with amber eyes, Maplepaw's mentor

**Deputy: **Riverfish, brown tomcat with green eyes, Icecloud's mate,

**Medicine Cat:** Ferntail, brown she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Sandspeckle, light tan she-cat with amber eyes, Lightstep's sister, Breezepaw's mentor

Icecloud, white and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Riverfish's mate

Longstripe, orange tabby with green eyes, Mistsong's mate,

Moonstripe, cream colored she-cat with blue eyes, Icecloud and Riverfish's kit

Dustclaw, light brown tom with blue eyes, Moonstripe's brother, Nightwing's mate

Nightwing, black she-cat with blue eyes, Dustclaw's mate, Clawpaw's mentor

Cragwind, grey tom with blue eyes,

Maplenose, brown female with blue eyes, Nightwing and Dustclaw's kit

Shrewtail, black male with blue eyes, Maplepaw's brother

Petalnose, dark brown female with blue eyes, Shrewtail's sister

**Apprentices:**

Clawpaw, grey tom with blue eyes

Breezepaw, brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mistsong, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Longstripe's mate

**Elders:**

Mousetail, brown tom with green eyes

Heavytail, brown and black tom with blue eyes

**Kits:**

ShadowClan

**Leader:** Blackstar, black tomcat with white tail tip and blue eyes, Sparrowfeather's mate

**Deputy:** Cinderash, grey she-cat with blue eyes, Greypaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Stormtalon, grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Coldpelt, grey tomcat with green eyes, Shinepaw's mentor

Rustyheart, fiery ginger tomcat with green eyes, Sunnypaw's mentor

Sharpclaw, grey tomcat with green eyes, Heathertail's mate

Bearfoot, brown tom with amber eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's son, Mistpaw's mentor

Sparrowfeather, brown she-cat with amber eyes, Blackstar's mate

Heathertail, brown she-cat with blue eyes, Sharpclaw's mate

Sunnyfoot, golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw, black and white female with blue eyes, Sparrowfeather and Blackstar's kit

Shinepaw, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Greypaw, grey tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Honeytail, golden she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

RainClan

**Leader: **Stealthstar, black and grey tom with blue eyes, old

**Deputy: **Tigerstripe, orange and brown striped tom with amber eyes, Skyfur's mate, Ivypaw's mentor

**Medicine Cat: **Honeytail, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Skyfur, silver she-cat with green eyes, Tigerstripe's mate

Whispersong, light cream colored she-cat with soft brown eyes

Stormpelt, grey and black striped tom with amber eyes,

Redfur, pale ginger tom with green eyes, Petaltail's mate

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw, brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Petaltail, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Redfur's mate

**Elders:**

None

**Kits:**

Flowerkit, light brown tabby with green eyes

Sharpkit, dark brown tom with amber eyes


	16. Chapter 14

**Crap! I uploaded an update of the Allegiances, but took it down as soon as I realized my mistake. See, as a reference, I put down the warrior names and such, but I forgot and posted it. Whoever saw that, please disregard it. Once again, it's not there anymore because I took it down really fast. Okay, next chapter! **

Chapter 14

Dewleaf padded out of the medicine cat's den, wincing at each step she took. She had stepped on a thorn while on patrol, and had directly reported to Mosspelt. The medicine cat had pulled the thorn out, then Frostpaw had applied some marigold, wrapping it up with some cobwebs.

Dewleaf sighed. She wasn't allowed to leave camp for the rest of the day. She sat down by a shaded area in camp and watched as cats left and returned for or from the forest. Her third day as a warrior, and a stupid thorn stops her! She lashed her tail and let out another sigh.

She jumped in surprise when she heard a mew from behind her. She landed on her bad paw, and hissed. Falconpaw was standing in front of her, bewildered at her outburst.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered. "I hurt my paw, that's all."

Falconpaw replied, "Right," then eyed her for a moment. "Um, Eaglepaw wanted me to ask you if… you'd spoken to Clovernight yet."

Dewleaf's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten! "Right, that. Um, not yet. I've been waiting for the right moment. But I think it'll be soon, tell him no worries."

The ginger tom dipped his head. "He said thanks," he mewed, then ran off.

Dewleaf let out an amused purr. _Wow, Eaglepaw is really serious about Clovernight. _She looked around for her sister, then caught sight of black and white pelt disappearing into the warriors den. She quickly made her way over.

"Hey, Dewleaf," Clovernight mewed, sitting down on her nest.

"Hi," Dewleaf mewed. "So… what did you do today?"

"Oh, patrol, with Feathercloud" --she spat at that name-- "and Eaglepaw."

Dewleaf nodded. "Oh, I feel sorry for you. Did Feathercloud try to make up?"

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "No, Eaglepaw was there."

"Right," Dewleaf answered. "By the way, what do think of Eaglepaw?" Her blue eyes sparkled with interest and curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" Clovernight mewed cautiously, eying her sister.

Dewleaf shrugged. "Just tell me."

Clovernight sighed. "Well… he's a very good hunter, and… he's pretty friendly, I guess. He's a decent fighter."

Dewleaf purred. "I think he likes you, Clovernight."

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"He's really serious, Clovernight, he really does like you! You should get to know him some better."

Dewleaf's sister shrugged. "Well, maybe."

"Good," Dewleaf purred. "He may be young, but I'm sure he's a good tom."

Clovernight shrugged and settled down in her nest, "Maybe."

Dewleaf nodded and padded out of the den, toward the Highrock. She sat down underneath it, wondering if she could do anything else rather than lay around like a lazy lump of fur. She got up to her paws and padded over to Hazelstep, her former mentor.

The gray she-cat was sitting with Thistlefang, sharing a mouse. Dewleaf purred, then turned away, not wanting to disturb those two… well, it was obvious… lovebirds.

Instead, she went over to Flightpaw, who was stretching outside the apprentices den. Apparently, she had just woken up from a nap.

"Hi, Flightpaw," Dewleaf purred.

Flightpaw nodded. "Hello. What are you doing in camp?" She purred, her whiskers twitching. "If I were a new warrior, I'd be doing all I can!" She then noticed Dewleaf's paw, wrapped in marigold and cobwebs. "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to your paw?"

Dewleaf hissed. "A thorn," she said curtly, staring down at her paw disdainfully.

Flightpaw purred with amusement. "Well, I'm sorry about that."

"So am I," Dewleaf sighed. "So, what are you doing?"

Flightpaw shrugged. "I have to find Whitepelt first. Want to come with me?"

_I'd rather not follow an apprentice around camp because I hurt my paw, _Dewleaf thought. She shook her head at the offer. "No, thanks, I'll find something to do."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf pounced, snagging the squirrel's bushy tail. With a purr of satisfaction, she bit it quickly and buried it. Then she scented the air.

She had finally been able to take off the cobwebs! And her paw was a bit sore, but a little hunting had done the trick, she could barely feel it now. She heard a rustle, and her ear twitched, She stiffened, trying not to make noise. A mouse was scuffling around nearby. She crouched down, then crept closer, settling her paws down lightly. The mouse was too busy chewing on some seed that it didn't notice when she leapt for it, snagging it with her claws.

_I have to find out what RainClan is! And how my parents were involved in it!_ Her unsheathed claws tore up dirt and grass as she thought, frustrated and impatient. _Why don't my siblings see? We could figure out what happened! Rainheart might be innocent, then again he may not be! But we have to find some answers! _Another clump of grass flew up from the ground, nearly spraying in Dewleaf's eyes. She shook her fur and sighed, her chest about to burst with all the emotions that swirled within her. _Maybe… just maybe… I can go… and figure it all out. I don't care if my siblings don't agree, I'll keep beating myself up if I don't find out! _She hissed and clawed, sending dirt into the air. _Maybe Smokestar can help me. _

An idea sparked in her head. Perhaps Smokestar _would _help her! After all, he had said that he was always fond of Feathercloud and her kits, since Feathercloud had been one of his apprentices. Dewleaf picked up the fresh-kill and bounded toward camp.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

**A few days later…**

"Let all cats gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Smokestar yowled.

Cloudstorm looked up from the fresh-kill pile, then rushed toward the Highrock, sittind down beside Clovernight. He looked around, and saw Dewleaf sitting at the front, gazing up at the leader. Other cats poured into the clearing, from the forest and from the dens. They all looked up at Smokestar expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

Smokestar glanced down at Dewleaf for a brief moment, then his blue gaze flickered to the rest of ThunderClan.

_This must have to do with Dewleaf, _Cloudstorm thought, noticing the exchange. He looked up at Smokestar, who seemed to hesiate.

The tom finally opened his mouth and announced, "One of our warriors will be going on a journey."

Murmurs of shock and confusion rippled through the crowd, cats turning to face one another, and cats yowling up at the leader in protest or complaint. Cloudstorm glanced at Clovernight, their eyes both clouded with their fear: Dewleaf was going to RainClan!

Smokestar lashed his tail for silence, and the cats obeyed, though Shadowclaw hissed and Ashenfur, the Clan deputy who obviously hadn't been consulted about this, looked up at his leader questioningly.

"Dewleaf, one of our new warriors, is being sent on a journey to find out some answerers," Smokestar meowed loudly.

"Answers for what?" Shadowclaw growled.

Ashenfur's tail was twitching, and his whiskers quivered. "Yes! And why didn't you tell me?"

Smokestar looked away. "That is confidential, not the business of every ThunderClan cat. I don't wish you to question Dewleaf about the quest, and whoever does will be reprimanded."

Some more hisses erupted from the crowd, but Smokestar dismissed the cats and leapt down from the Highrock. He mewed something to Dewleaf, then turned to Ashenfur. After a while, they both padded into the leader's den.

Cloudstorm flicked his tail at Clovernight, motioning for her to follow, then rushed over to Dewleaf. "What are you doing, Dewleaf?" he demanded.

Dewleaf's eyes flickered, then she looked away. "I'm sorry, but I had to ask someone for advice, and you two just didn't understand what I wanted. I have to go and find some answers."

By now, some ThunderClan cats were casting curious and furious glanced at Dewleaf, but they said nothing.

Cloudstorm lowered his voice so they wouldn't hear. "Dewleaf, you could've just spoken to us about it."

"I tried to!" Dewleaf spat. It was the first time she had been really angry at him. "But you wouldn't listen! You said it wasn't important!" Her black fur was standing on end.

Clovernight stepped in. She spoke in a hushed but serious tone. "Dewleaf, don't do this. You're risking your life. You don't even know where this RainClan is, and besides, you've just received your warriors name a quarter moon ago, you want to be proving yourself to the Clan, not leaving it!"

Dewleaf turned away stubbornly. "I've already decided, and you can't change my mind."

Cloudstorm was about to say something when both Thorntail and Feathercloud approached them. Thorntail hung back, but Feathercloud looked Dewleaf in the face, her face filled with emotions.

"Dewleaf? Where are you going?"

"It isn't something I want to tell you," the black she-cat replied, her neck fur beginning to rise.

To Cloudstorm's smug satisfaction, Feathercloud looked hurt. "Oh, okay. Have a safe journey," she mumbled, padding back to Thorntail, who then led her away.

Clovernight sighed from beside Cloudstorm. "I guess I can't stop you. But tell me this, when are you leaving?"

Dewleaf lowered her head. "Tomorrow, at dawn." She glanced around, then padded away, leaving Cloudstorm and Clovernight alone.

"I can't believe this!" Cloudstorm muttered.

Clovernight nodded. "I can't let her go herself! She could get killed!"

"No, Clovernight, neither of us are going with her. Maybe she'll rethink it," Cloudstorm said hopefully.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Thank you," Dewleaf mewed, though her nose crinkled at the smell of the traveling herbs. She lapped them up with her tongue, then swallowed.

Frostpaw watched her eat them, then asked, "I know I'm not supposed to ask---"

"And I won't answer any questions about my journey," Dewleaf finished for her, lashing her tail. "I'm sorry, but it's very confidential."

Frostpaw nodded in understanding. "I see."

Dewleaf sighed. "Well, I should leave soon. Thank you for the herbs." She padded out into the clearing, then saw Cloudstorm and Clovernight emerging from the warriors den. They saw her and padded over, their eyes hopeful. "I'm still leaving," Dewleaf growled, reading the look in their eyes.

Cloudstorm hissed. "Why do you have to go?"

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "I already told you!"

"Well, I'm going with you!" Clovernight declared.

Dewleaf's eyes widened. "NO!" she screeched. She lowered her voice and cringed as eyes turned to stare at her. "No, Clovernight, I have to do this myself! Don't come, don't follow me!"

Her siblings sighed and gave up.

"I'm leaving soon," Dewleaf mewed.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf was about to cross into RiverClan territory when a sharp yowl stopped her. She stiffened, her ears flat against her head.

Out stepped Rainheart, her father. He was with another cat, a silver and white she-cat. Rainheart purred, seeing her, then mewed, "Dewleaf! I want you meet your sister, Streamgaze. She got her warrior name yesterday."

Then, seeming to notice that Dewleaf was about to cross the stream, he questioned, "What are you doing here?"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf continued on, she was past Clan territory now. Rainheart had pointed her in the right direction, and had covered up her scent in RiverClan territory. _He's a great father, _she thought, reflecting back on how he had caught her some fresh-kill and hoped she'd be safe. And Streamgaze… well, she had been timid at first, but they had become good friends, if not close.

She hissed with fright when something rustled in the undergrowth. Side-stepping, she glanced around the unfamiliar hills and woods, her eyes wide and her ears erect.

Despite the traveling herbs she had obtained earlier, her belly rumbled with hunger, but few prey that she was accustomed to catching was there. There were some rabbits, and occasionally some field mice.

By sunhigh, she had managed to catch a mouse, and was continuing at a steady pace again.

Eventually, she had to stop and find someplace to rest. She chose a thick bramble thicket and rested inside, her paws sore and her eyelids heavy. She settled down and closed her eyes, but she felt so lonely and scared. _So this is what it feels like to be a loner… _she thought. She sighed, wondering what Cloudstorm and Clovernight were doing. What about Rainheart, and Streamgaze? And… Leafdapple and Ashenfur? She thought about all her kin, even Feathercloud. Would they be thinking about her?

She must've fallen asleep, because the next time she blinked, sunlight blinded her. She stretched and yawned, then hunted. After missing three rabbits and two mice, she managed to find an injured rabbit and acted swiftly.

After eating, she trotted toward the woods past the hills. _Rainheart told me that's where I would find RainClan. _She could barely make out the woods, they were just dots in the landscape. She sighed, it had been one day, but she was still very far away.


	17. Chapter 15

**Xxcrowysnextmatexx requested Clovernight's POV, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors.**_

Chapter 15

"Clovernight, would you join the hunting patrol with Berrytail and Stonepaw?" Ashenfur mewed.

The black and white she-cat nodded. "Sure," she replied, dipping her head to the deputy, and also her grandfather. She saw the two cats waiting by the thorn tunnel, so she padded over. Before she could mew anything in greeting, someone let out an eager yowl.

"Can I join you, please?" Eaglepaw begged. "Feathercloud said she's busy!" The tom glanced at Clovernight, his eyes filled with hope.

Clovernight turned away, rolling her eyes and snorting with disgust. Berrytail noticed, but the other two apprentices didn't.

"Well, okay," Berrytail said, beckoning with his tail.

Clovernight ignored Eaglepaw and followed Berrytail out into the forest.

"I think we should try by the Sky Oak first," Berrytail suggested. "There should be some prey there."

"Good idea," Eaglepaw piped. "Once, I caught a huge raven there!" He glanced at Clovernight, as if he wanted to impress her.

Clovernight sighed and thought, _He's so stupid! He can't impress me into loving him! He's so clueless! Mouse-brain._ She acted as if she hadn't heard him and padded forward, pausing to test the air. _Vole, _she thought.

She dropped down into a hunting crouch, pinpointing the vole's location. It was nestled under one of the great Sky Oak roots, nibbling on a seed hurriedly. She stalked forward a few pawsteps, and was glad that there was no wind. She crept a little bit closer, then leapt, letting out a hiss as she bit the creature's scruff, then held up the limp body. She kicked some dirt and fallen leaves over it, then scented the air once more. She thought she smelled squirrel, but couldn't be so sure, because of the annoying apprentice, Eagelpaw.

"Nice catch, Clovernight," he said shyly.

Clovernight shrugged. "Thanks." She padded a few tail-lengths ahead, then crouched down and tested the air. A squirrel was perched on a low branch of a maple tree, stuffing something into its mouth. She crept around the roots, making sure she was hidden and didn't make any noise. The squirrel barely noticed her. She leapt up, snagging the bushy tail with her claws. She dragged it down and bit its neck, and it went limp right away. The gray and black she-cat kicked some dirt over it, then padded through the undergrowth, in search of more prey.

Her ears swiveled around when she heard something quiet and annoying. It was whispering. She strained her ears and heard the voices of Eaglepaw and Stonepaw. They were nearby, but they didn't know she was there. She listened in, fully aware that she was eavesdropping.

"I really like her!" Eaglepaw was saying. His eyes were dreamy, and his voice sounded strange. "In fact, I think I'm in love!"

Clovernight stifled a hiss and kept listening.

"Eaglepaw, I don't think you're being very realistic. You barely know her!" Stonepaw hissed. "And she might not even like you at all!"

Eaglepaw recoiled. "Of course she likes me! Maybe you're just jealous!" He turned away and stalked into the forest, his tail lashing with anger.

Clovernight rolled her eyes and growled with disgust. _He has no idea… _She immediately jumped under the cover of brambles when Stonepaw padded toward where she stood, breathing out a sigh of relief when the gray apprentice just walked past her.

She stepped out of hiding and padded back to where she last saw Berrytail. He was a few tail-lengths away, burying a vole. "How much prey have you caught?" she asked.

Berrytail shrugged. "A lot, considering it's leaf-fall." He surveyed the forest, then announced, "Let's head back to camp. Go find the apprentices."

Clovernight nodded and wandered back to where she had seen Eaglepaw and Stonepaw. Stonepaw was stalking a mouse. She waited until after he had caught it. "Hey! Berrytail says we should go back to camp. Go find Eaglepaw."

Stonepaw glanced at her uneasily, then replied, "Okay." He trotted off, flicking his tail as he disappeared in the undergrowth.

Clovernight pawed up the prey she had caught and brought it back to where Berrytail waited. A few moments later, the two apprentices appeared, their jaws full.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Hi, Cloudstorm," Clovernight said dully as she curled up in her nest beside her brother's.

The gray and white tom glanced at his sister worriedly. "Are you okay, Clovernight?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Why did Dewleaf leave? I mean, I know I was kind of mean to her before, but that's just me! And it feels so strange without her."

"I know," Cloudstorm replied, motioning to the empty nest beside him.

"Not just that," Clovernight said. "She's… she completed our trio, you know?"

Cloudstorm nodded, his eyes full of understanding. "Yes, I see what you mean. But she's gone now, she's probably halfway there, or even closer. And it'll help her, she was really troubled. Maybe she'll return with more comfort about our heritage."

Clovernight hissed. "What more comfort does she need? Rainheart, Feathercloud, Thorntail, Silverstorm, and even _Smokestar _confirmed who our father was!"

There was a hiss from across the warriors den. "Keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Clovernight narrowed her eyes but stayed quiet.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Clovernight turned around when she heard her name being called. She hissed to herself when she saw Thorntail striding toward her, his tail flicking. _Great. What does he want now? _

"Yes?" she mewed in the most indifferent voice she could muster up.

The golden-brown tom purred, but she could see that he felt uncomfortable too. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a border patrol, with Shadowclaw and Falconpaw."

"Sure, why not?" Clovernight purred in a fake cheerful voice. _Because I strongly dislike you!_ she growled in her head.

"Great," Thorntail replied, beckoning with his tail for her to follow. Shadowclaw and Falconpaw were talking to each other by the fresh-kill pile, but they looked up when the other two cats approached.

"Ready to go?" Shadowclaw asked, his voice gruff as always.

Clovernight nodded, not bothering to glance over at Thorntail.

Shadowclaw flicked his tail and padded out of camp, Falconpaw and Thorntail right behind. Clovernight kept her distance, looking around the forest.

A yowl split the air, and she looked up, alert. The other three cats were well ahead of her, and they were looking down at something. Clovernight rushed ahead, and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

A dead fox was lying in the mud. A female. And there were smaller paw prints around it… fox cubs.

Clovernight hissed.

"The fox had cubs!" Shadowclaw hissed. "They could be running around the territory right now! And who knows how many there are?"

Thorntail sniffed at the tracks. "They look pretty big for fox cubs. They must be nearly full-grown. You're right, Shadowclaw, who knows how many there are? They could be old enough to attack!"

"More than one fox?" Falconpaw's eyes were wide. "They could raid the camp!"

Shadowclaw nodded. "Someone should go report to Smokestar immediately."

"I'll go," Clovernight volunteered. "It'd be dangerous for Falconpaw to go himself."

Thorntail looked up, and it looked like worry in his eyes. She turned away, to face Shadowclaw.

"Fine," he said. "But be careful. Meanwhile, we'll bury this." He flicked his ear in the direction of the fox.

Clovernight nodded and whirled around. She thought she heard someone call out to her, but she couldn't be sure. She raced back to camp, and wove past her Clanmates.

"Clovernight? What's wrong?" Ashenfur asked her. "Why did you come back? Where are the others?"

"I have to speak to Smokestar," she mewed. "Where is he?"

Ashenfur flicked his gray tail. "He went on a hunting patrol."

Clovernight hissed. "Well, we found a dead fox on our territory! We don't know how it died, but there were other paw prints surrounding it. There are fox cubs, but we don't know how many. And we don't know how big."

Ashenfur's gray fur bristled, and his eyes widened. "Okay. I'll have to announce it the Clan."

Clovernight nodded. "Hurry!"

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"We buried it, but there is still no trace as to why it died," Shadowclaw confirmed.

Smokestar's tail lashed from side to side, and his whiskers twitched. "Very well. We've already warned the Clan, and no patrol will leave camp unless there are at least three warriors on the patrol, and at least three warriors remaining in camp."

Shadowclaw dipped his head. "Yes, Smokestar."

Clovernight's tail twitched with anticipation. "But Smokestar, what if the cubs have already crossed into another Clan's territory?"

The leader looked at her, his eyes thoughtful. Finally, he answered, "That may be, but we must still be careful. We don't want any warriors hurt or even killed."

"Of course," Clovernight mewed, nodding.

"Were you able to track a scent of the cubs?" Smokestar asked.

Thorntail shook his head gravely. "We tried, but it disappeared at a muddy pit."

Smokestar nodded. "All right. You're all dismissed."

Clovernight padded out of the den, stopping when she heard someone calling her name. Lightheart and Cloudstorm were padding over to her, their eyes sparkling with interest.

"Hi," Clovernight mewed, flicking her tail in greeting.

"Clovernight, tell us all about it!" Cloudstorm urged.

Clovernight sighed. "Well, okay." So she explained the whole story.

"Oh, no," Lightheart mewed. "The cubs could come and attack our camp! There's bound to be at least three or four!"

"Yeah," Cloudstorm mewed, his ear flicking with worry. "Good thing there aren't any queens or kits now."

"Yeah," Clovernight replied. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to rest, okay?"

She said bye to Cloudstorm and Lightheart, then began to make her way to the warriors den, but an annoying voice stopped her.

"Hi, Clovernight," Eaglepaw piped, his green eyes wide and hopeful.

Clovernight looked around, then growled, "Hi."

Eaglepaw didn't seem swayed. "Where you going?"

"I'm tired, so leave me alone!" Clovernight hissed, unsheathing her claws threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eaglepaw said, but he didn't seem frightened at all! "Do you want some fresh-kill?"

Clovernight sighed and towered over him, her green eyes blazing with frustration. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, why not? I caught a huge rabbit the other day, want to see?"

"NO!" Clovernight yowled, raking her claws across Eaglepaw's nose.

He let out a yelp, then glanced up at Clovernight, his eyes swimming. A little blood trickled down from the wound.

"What's going on here?" Ashenfur hissed, striding over. He took one look at Clovernight's furious eyes and her unsheathed claws, then Eaglepaw and his wound, and snarled. "Clovernight, care to explain?"

She cringed, but to her surprise, someone else answered.

"It's not her fault!" Eaglepaw cried out. "I--I asked her to… well…" He trailed off, glancing away. "It was stupid, really. Don't blame her, it's my fault. She didn't…"

Ashenfur glanced at the two of them suspiciously, before growling, "Eaglepaw, go get that treated by Mosspelt. Clovernight, _you _can go check Silverstorm for ticks, and take some fresh-kill with her."

Clovernight winced. "Yes, Ashenfur," she hissed, shooting a look of pure fury at Eaglepaw. He didn't notice, he was already halfway to the medicine cat's den. She began to trot over to the fresh-kill pile, but Ashenfur stopped her.

"Clovernight? What _really _happened?"

She gulped. "Well… he was just being so annoying, and following me around…I said no about five times, and he still wouldn't go away!"

The deputy, and her grandfather, stared at her with sympathy, but his eyes also held disappointment. "Clovernight, he's just an apprentice. And I've seen the way he looks at you. His eyes are always big and hopeful, and he literally melts like ice in the sun when you're around."

Clovernight hissed. "You don't understand! I don't want a love-stricken tom following me around! If I ever take on a mate, he'll want to get to me first, and be my friend, not…" She trailed off, shooting a look toward the medicine cat's den with a disgusted growl.

"I understand," Ashenfur mewed, dipping his head and taking a step back. "But control yourself next time, or your consequences will be harsh."

"Yes, Ashenfur," she said. She picked up a squirrel and padded toward the elder's den, aware that lots of eyes watched her. She stood taller, she didn't care what they thought! She turned to gaze at some catss in the eyes, and they looked away. She let out a defiant smirk and continued on.

At the elder's den, she dropped the squirrel at Silverstorm's paws.

"Well, well, well, it seems like you've gotten into some trouble," Silverstorm teased.

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just because of Eaglepaw." She hissed at the name. "He's so annoying!"

Silverstorm purred. "Oh, he'll forget about you soon enough." She took a bite out of the squirrel and licked her lips.

"I'm supposed to check you for ticks and fleas," Clovernight added.

Silverstorm shrugged. "Don't worry, I don't have any. Go on, you're not needed here."

Clovernight dipped her head and backtracked out of the den. She padded into the warriors den, and saw her brother curled up with Lightheart, and they were purring softly about something. She yawned and settled down beside her brother, who looked up and mewed a greeting.

"Hi," she muttered. "I'm not in the mood to talk anymore."

She fell asleep, listening to Cloudstorm grooming Lightheart's ears. Her last was, _My brother has found love at last. _

**What do you think? Review and let me know! I love all my loyal peeps out there, including Platypuskit, xxcrowysnextmatexx, Thrushwing, zphergirl, Pinetail Alice Cullen, ArkansosKronos (Am I spelling that right?) and many more peeps that are totally awesome! REVIEW! And tell me what POV you want to hear next!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cloudstorm padded after the other two warriors cautiously, his ears pricked for any signs of danger. Snowstorm and Thistlefang were only a tail-length or so ahead, their hackles raised. Ever since the fox discovery, ThunderClan had been very cautious. It had been a few sunrises, though, and still no trace of the fox cubs, except for some fox-dung here and there.

"I don't see or smell a thing," Snowstorm muttered. "Do you?"

Cloudstorm shook his head.

Thistlefang shrugged. "Me neither. Perhaps the cubs have left."

"But there would still be some sort of scent," Snowstorm said, her voice suspicious. "This is unexplainable. First, a dead fox is found in our territory, with no sign of the cause, and the cubs just vanish!"

Cloudstorm flicked his tail. "I agree, Snowstorm, it's strange."

Snowstorm hissed. "Well, let's head back to camp, then."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Hi, Cloudstorm!" Lightheart purred. "Where have you been?"

Cloudstorm dipped his head in greeting. "Patrolling, and on the lookout for the fox cubs."

"Did you find anything?"

"No trace," Cloudstorm sighed.

Lightheart nuzzled her friend **(or maybe more than friend) **on the cheek. "That's weird, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this."

Cloudstorm nodded. "Hopefully." Since Dewleaf had left, and Clovernight was always grumpy, he hadn't had anyone to socialize with, besides for older warriors and younger apprentices, and it was usually awkward. But now, the empty void Dewleaf had left when she had gone was being filled by Lightheart. He swiped his tongue over her nose and butted her with his head affectionately.

She purred and lashed a sheathed paw out at him, managing to bat at his nose. He let out a hiss of mock-fury and pinned her down.

"Get off, you silly furball," she mewed, rolling over and shaking dust from her gray pelt. She licked down some ruffled fur and pulled away. "Oh, mouse-dung! I promised Frostpaw I'd help her collect herbs! I'll be back soon!" With that, the pretty she-cat raced off.

Cloudstorm stared after her lithe figure, then turned away and padded to the fresh-kill pile. He rummaged through it, then settled on a juicy looking vole. He sat down alone and began eating, but he was soon joined by Clovernight, who was grumbling to herself again, something about a stupid apprentice.

"What did Eaglepaw do this time?" he asked, amused.

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "It's not funny!" she growled. "He followed me around like a dog would follow a Twoleg all day! And he just wouldn't shut his mouth! And that tom's not good at taking hints, either."

"Clovernight, you can't blame him!" Cloudstorm purred. "After all, he's in _loooove _with you." He let out another amused purr before taking another bite of vole.

His sister shot him a furious look. "It isn't funny, Cloud_kit_!"

Cloudstorm rolled his eyes and kept eating. After a while, Clovernight left, hissing something about "getting away before that _rat_ gets back from his hunting patrol."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf leapt and caught the raven in mid-flight, purring as she brought it down. She bit into it and gulped it down ravenously, her belly finally feeling satisfied. She stiffened when she heard a hiss. _RainClan! _she thought.

"Who's there?" she called.

A rustle in the bushes revealed a muscular black and gray tom, whose amber eyes were gleaming with malice. He looked only a few moons older than her, yet very fierce and strong. "Get off our territory!" he spat. Behind him, an older, cream-colored she-cat appeared.

Dewleaf winced. "I-I'm sorry, but I've been looking for you."

The tom hissed. "I don't know you!"

"I meant that I've been looking for RainClan!" Dewleaf said hastily, glancing at the cream she-cat. "Please, take me to your leader, I must speak to him!"

When the black and gray tom didn't budge, the she-cat mewed, "Stormpelt, let's take her to see Stealthstar. She looks… familiar."

Dewleaf let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this she-cat had known Rainheart!

"What's your name?" the tom, Stormpelt, demanded.

"Dewleaf," she mewed timidly.

The two RainClan cats looked surprised, and they exchanged glances. "Are you a Clan cat?" the tom asked.

Dewleaf nodded. "Yes! I'm from ThunderClan! Please, let me speak to… Stealthstar."

The cats exchanged looks, then turned and bounded away, beckoning with their tails. She raced after them, scrabbling through the unfamiliar land. She spotted something ahead that looked like a camp. "Is that your camp?" she asked.

Stormpelt glanced back at her. "Um, yes. You really must be a Clan cat."

The cream cat turned. "Well, I'm Whispersong. I'll go speak with Stealthstar. Stormpelt, go tell Tigerstripe what happened." To Dewleaf, she said, "Tigerstripe is our deputy."

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She followed the cream colored she-cat into a large den. An old looking tom stood there, his black fur gray at the ends. His eyes widened, but he only stood up.

"Stealthstar, this is Dewleaf. She says she has been looking for RainClan," Whispersong explained. She brushed the leader's ear with her tail.

Dewleaf was confused. The leader hissed a little at her, then told her to leave. Were they mates?

"Dewleaf," Stealthstar mewed. His voice was raspy with age. "I suppose you're a Clan cat. What brings you here?"

Dewleaf dipped her head. "I understand that my… my mother and father… once lived here."

Stealthstar's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Rainheart and Feathercloud," Dewleaf said boldly.

Stealthstar's eyes twinkled. "Ah, yes, your father used to be the leader, and I his deputy. And Feathercloud was a good warrior."

Dewleaf's eyes widened. "My father was the leader?"

Stealthstar nodded. "He didn't tell you?"

Dewleaf took in a deep breath, then went on to tell the RainClan leader everything.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dewleaf watched with anticipation as Stealthstar slowly made his way to the Highledge, his movements slow. The other RainClan cats glanced at her, then back to the leader.

"I have an announcement to make," Stealthstar yowled. "Some of you may remember Rainstar, former leader of RainClan, and Feathercloud, his mate. One of their kits, Dewleaf, has returned." He told them briefly what Dewleaf's ordeal was. "She will be staying with us. I invited her to stay a few moons. It is leaf-fall, there is still lots of prey to go around, and she can help us stock up for leaf-bare."

A few cats let out yowls of protest, while some turned to look at Dewleaf with amazement etched on their faces.

Whispersong was the first to come over to Dewleaf. Her eyes were narrowed, and she spoke with an edge in her voice. "I thought you looked familiar, Dewleaf. You look very similar to Rainheart, but you have your mother's eyes."

Dewleaf purred. "I guess so." _Why does she sound kind of mad? _

Whispersong turned away without replying.

Dewleaf glanced around nervously. A golden she-cat was striding toward her.

"Hello, Dewleaf," the cat purred. "I'm Honeytail, the medicine cat. Welcome to RainClan."

Dewleaf dipped her head respectfully. "Thank you."

"I was good friends with your mother," the golden she-cat admitted, her amber eyes glowing.

"Really?" Dewleaf's eyes sparkled with interest.

Honeytail nodded. "Well, let me introduce you to the rest of the Clan."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Tigerstripe, meet Dewleaf," Honeytail said.

Dewleaf purred. Tigerstripe was an orange and brown striped tom with soft amber eyes. "You're the Clan deputy, right?"

Tigerstripe nodded. "Yes. Glad to have you, Rainstar was a good leader." He motioned to a brown she-cat standing beside him. "This is Ivypaw, my apprentice."

"Hi," Ivypaw piped up.

A silver she-cat, who looked kind of like Feathercloud, but with green eyes, padded up. "Hello, I'm Skyfur."

"My mate," Tigerstripe added. "We have to kits, who are both grown up now. They should only be a few moons older than you." He pointed his tail to Stormpelt. "My son, who you've already met. And Petaltail. She's in the nursery expecting kits now."

Skyfur purred proudly. "The father is Redfur. He joined our Clan a green-leaf ago." She beckoned to a pale ginger tom. "Redfur, come here and meet the newcomer!"

The pale ginger tom strode over, his green eyes narrowed. "Um, hello, Dewleaf. I'm Redfur."

Skyfur and Tigerstripe began talking about something else and padded away.

Dewleaf nodded. "Hello, Redfur." She glanced around nervously.

"Well, come meet Petaltail," Honeytail mewed. "Let me grab some herbs first." She loped away, but was back in a flash. "Let's go."

The medicine cat led the way to a thicket, layered with soft moss and feathers. Inside, a tabby she-cat lay, her belly swollen. "How are you feeling, Petaltail?" Honeytail asked, setting down the herbs.

The brown tabby she-cat sighed. "I'm okay. Redfur's been keeping me company." She looked up at Dewleaf. "Who is this?"

Dewleaf flicked her tail in greeting, and Honeytail introduced her. Petaltail looked only a few moons older than her.

Petaltail purred. "I remember your parents! Feathercloud came and visited me almost everyday in the nursery!"

"Really?" Dewleaf's eyes lit up with surprise. She had never known her mother to be… well, like that.

Petaltail nodded. "Yes, actually. But I'm afraid I don't remember anymore. You may want to ask my mother, or father, or even Honeytail."

Honeytail purred. "Yes, I'll tell Dewleaf what I know."

**Ugh, I think this came out kind of crappy. I wasn't really in 'the zone' when I wrote this. Oh well, just review please. **

**Try Reading: The series about Rosethorn and Thorntail by T.-Roxie.-I**

_**Jealousy **_**by xxcrowysnextmatexx**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sit down," Honeytail mewed, beckoning with her tail. They were in the medicine cat's den.

Dewleaf did as she was told. She could smell scents of herbs wafting in the air around her. She turned her attention to Honeytail. "What can you tell me about my parents?"

"Well, they originated from the original four Clans, as you already know. They were both from different Clans, right? Yes, well, Feathercloud first loved Thorntail, she barely even knew Rainheart." Honeytail tilted her head, as if to think. "And… well, I'm not quite sure, but something caused them to… well, separate. I'm not quite sure what that was, perhaps they had an argument? Anyway, Feathercloud met Rainheart one day, and they just… fell in love. But since it's against the warrior code for that to happen, they decided to run away."

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay. And…?"

"They found this land here, and decided to form their own Clan, RainClan. Your father took on the name Rainstar, and recruited cats to join the Clan. The cats recruited included myself, Stealthstar, who was Stealthclaw at the time, Skyfur, Tigerstripe, and Whispersong," Honeytail informed. "Skyfur gave birth to her kits not long after, and Feathercloud went to visit them nearly everyday. I wondered if she'd have kits of her own." She let out a purr. "But, Rainstar and Feathercloud had a sort of grudge against each other for a little."

"Why?" Dewleaf questioned.

Honeytail sighed. "You know Whispersong, right?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Yes." She was a really pretty cream cat with strange, soft brown eyes.

"Whispersong tried to… um, steal Rainstar from Feathercloud. He realized it'd be wrong to do that to Feathercloud, so he denied Whispersong. And after that, they were back to being love struck doves again." Honeytail purred.

Dewleaf tried to picture Rainheart and Feathercloud being madly in love, but it wasn't possible. She could only see Feathercloud's eyes narrowed, and Rainheart feeling sorry.

"But Forestlily managed to find RainClan."

_Forestlily? _"Thorntail's sister came here?" Dewleaf asked.

Honeytail nodded. "She came to take Feathercloud back to ThunderClan."

"Why?"

Honeytail shifted into a different sitting position. "She claimed that Thorntail was going crazy without her. He wouldn't eat, and he wouldn't leave the warriors den. Rainstar convinced Feathercloud that she should go, to explain to Thorntail."

"Rainheart wanted her to leave?" Dewleaf hissed.

"Oh, no, he wanted Feathercloud to set things straight back in ThunderClan, then return to RainClan," Honeytail said hastily. "And I went with her, so I could receive full training from Mosspelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat."

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay."

Honeytail sighed. "We went to ThunderClan. And it really did seem like Thorntail would die without Feathercloud. And he was so happy to have her back, really. Then, we found out that Feathercloud was going to have kits, Rainstar's kits."

"M-me, and my siblings!" Dewleaf exclaimed.

Honeytail nodded. "Yes. Feathercloud felt depressed, so Forestlily came back to RainClan to fetch Rainstar. He and Thorntail talked things out. And… I don't know why, but Rainheart said Feathercloud should stay in ThunderClan, with Thorntail. Thorntail agreed to raise the kits as his own."

"And he did…" Dewleaf mused. She sighed. "I wonder why Rainheart did that."

Honeytail shrugged. "I'm not quiet sure, but he said something about Feathercloud being surrounded by friends and family, and that she'd be happier."

Dewleaf's eyes narrowed. "That's not what he told me!"

Honeytail shrugged. "He wasn't very confident. He and I were going to return to RainClan, but on the way, he decided he'd just go back to RiverClan and let Stealthstar be leader."

* * *

Dewleaf padded out of Honeytail's den, it was already sunset, and she hadn't done anything in return to RainClan, as she had promised. She hastily raced over to Tigerstripe. "Can I go on a patrol?"

Tigerstripe nodded. "Sure. Join Stormpelt and Skyfur on a hunting patrol, would you?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Thank you." She looked around and saw Skyfur paddding toward her. "Hello," she mewed, dipping her head.

Skyfur purred. "Tigerstripe says you'll be joining us. Come on, then."

Dewleaf nodded, then nodded to Stormpelt in greeting. He flicked his tail in return.

Skyfur led them out into the woods, her silver tail streaming out behind her. "We'll be going to the river."

"The river?" Dewleaf asked uncertainly.

"It's like a big stream," Stormpelt snorted.

"I know what it is," Dewleaf mewed, twitching an ear with annoyance. "B-but, are we fishing?"

Skyfur purred. "Of course. We fish and hunt in the woods. But today we'll fish."

"Oh," Dewleaf mewed. "I-I can't fish."

Skyfur's eyes widened, and Stormpelt snorted again.

"Dewleaf, why not? You're a Clan cat," Skyfur mewed.

"Yes, but I can't fish. You see, there are four original Clans. ThunderClan excels at stalking mice and squirrels in the undergrowth of the forest. RiverClan mostly fishes. WindClan is known for their speed and ability to catch fast rabbits. ShadowClan hunts in the marshes." Dewleaf shrugged. "I suppose Rainheart taught the Clan to fish, and Feathercloud taught the Clan to hunt in the forest."

Stormpelt looked unimpressed, but Skyfur nodded. "I see. So all the Clans have different talents."

Dewleaf purred. "Yes. But I can learn, if you teach me, to fish."

Stormpelt's eyes gleamed. "I'll do it. I just want to see you fall in the water."

Skyfur rolled her eyes. "Stormpelt…" But she was purring.

* * *

Dewleaf let out a squeal as she slipped and fell into the cold water. She splashed out, but she held a fish in her mouth.

Stormpelt purred. "Nice job, Dewleaf, that's a new technique to catch fish!"

Dewleaf rolled her eyes and shook her fur, sending water spraying into the air. Stormpelt hissed, and Skyfur took a step back.

"It looks like you've gotten the hang of it," Skyfur purred. "I'll go upriver, maybe I can catch some more fish. You and Stormpelt can keep trying here." To her son, she mewed, "Be nice."

Stormpelt shrugged in reply and turned to Dewleaf. "Come on, let's try hunting _without _getting your whole pelt wet."

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "Fine, because falling in was _great _fun."

The black and gray tom purred. "Watch me, and be quiet."

She nodded, sitting down.

He stood over the water, but leaning kind of at an angle so his shadow wouldn't cast over it. He was crouched low, his face close to the water, and his paws just at the edge of the bank.

Dewleaf held her breath when a slim, silver fish, a bit small, flicked its tail around in the water and swam toward Stormpelt. She watched as he stiffened, but stayed still. Right as the fish passed him, he lashed out a paw with lightning speed and drew it back, bringing the fish flopping on the riverbank. He bit it quickly and looked up at Dewleaf.

"Impressive," she purred, shaking her sleek black fur. "Can I try?"

Stormpelt nodded. "Try not to slip in this time!"

"Stop it!" Dewleaf growled playfully, her eyes gleaming. She turned to the river, crouching just like Stormpelt had. Her eyes gazed at the water for signs of silver scales. She saw a little flittering movement. A small fish was weaving through the current. Trying to be quick, she scooped it up with her paw. It landed on the bank, but it flopped back into the water and swam away.

Dewleaf hissed. "I almost had it!"

"You need to grab it with your teeth or hold it down with your paws," Stormpelt told her, his tail twitching.

"Okay, I'll try," Dewleaf sighed. She settled down at the same spot.

Stormpelt sat down a few tail-lengths downriver. "So if you miss the fish, I can try and get it after it swims down here," he explained.

Dewleaf nodded and turned her attention to the river.

* * *

**Half a Moon Later…**

Dewleaf padded out of the warriors den, shaking her fur. She felt at home here at RainClan. It was hard to believe that her parents had started it, but it must be the truth. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and bit into a fish. At first, fish had tasted strange, but now, it was as normal as eating a mouse in ThunderClan. She gulped down the last bite quickly and got up. She glanced around camp, but most cats were just lounging around, sharing tongues, or resting.

_RainClan is few in number, but has a large territory. And there aren't many threats, besides for maybe foxes and badgers, and other cats. We only have to go hunting maybe twice or three times a day, and patrol only once or twice. It's an easy life…_ Dewleaf yawned. _I wonder how everyone back at ThunderClan is doing. I hope Cloudstorm is keeping away from Frostpaw. And I wonder how Clovernight is doing with Eaglepaw._

Dewleaf padded over to Honeytail, who was padding back into camp with herbs in her jaws. "Hi."

Honeytail purred. "Hey, Dewleaf."

The black she-cat dipped her head. "That's a lot of herbs."

"Yeah, I just wish I could have an apprentice to help me sort it all out. I'm sure one of Petaltail's kits will at leas have interest in being a medicine cat, or, well, I hope."

Dewleaf purred. "Do you want me to help?"

Honeytail shook her head. "No, that's alright. I'll manage. You go hunting or something."

She nodded and padded around camp, kind of bored.

"Hey, Dewleaf!" someone called.

She looked up and mewed, "Yes?"

Tigerstripe and Ivypaw strode toward her. "Want to go hunting with us?"

"Sure," Dewleaf purred. "Hunting or fishing?"

"Hunting," Tigerstripe replied with an amused purr. "Let's go." He and Ivypaw raced out of camp, toward a grove of trees. Dewleaf scrambled after them quickly, scenting the air.

She smelled a mouse and pinpointed its location. The little brown mouse was scuttling around the forest floor, digging with its small claws at the ground. _It must be looking for a place to burrow during the cold leaf-bare, _she mused as she took a few quiet steps closer. Her tail was out behind her and stiff so as not to hit any bushes. The mouse looked up for a moment, then began digging again. Dewleaf stalked closer, then pounced. It let out a squeak of alarm, but Dewleaf bit it quickly. She buried the limp body in the dirt and looked around. Ivypaw had already caught a squirrel and was kicking some leaves and dirt over it. Tigerstripe was stalking a vole nearby.

_I wonder how everyone back in ThunderClan is doing…_

* * *

"Sure," Clovernight called, rushing to join Shadowclaw's patrol. Berrytail and Lightheart were on it as well. "Where are we going?"

"Just patrolling the territory, and the borders," Shadowclaw growled in reply. "We need to watch out for the fox cubs."

Clovernight nodded confidently. "Don't worry, there's four of us, and there'll only be two or three little fox cubs."

"She's right," Berrytail pointed out. "And we haven't found a trace of them so far."

Shadowclaw shrugged. "Who knows?"

Lightheart sniffed the air. "I think I smell something," she said, her ears twitching.

Clovernight glanced over at her and tested the air. "She's right. It's a bit faint, but still fresh enough…" She trailed off and glanced at Shadowclaw. "What do you think?"

Shadowclaw scented the air and growled.

"It smells like--" Berrytail was cut off when a loud bark erupted in the air, causing all the others to jump.

"What was that?" Clovernight hissed.

Lightheart's eyes were narrowed. "Maybe… a dog?"

"It's a fox," Berrytail growled.

"He's right," Shadowclaw said. "It was a fox. And it sounded close."

Clovernight hissed.

Just then, a huge rustling noise frightened a raven, and it flew into the air, cawing a warining call.

Clovernight turned and hissed, bracing herself.

Three huge, ginger colored animals burst through the bracken, snarling.

"They're huge!" Lightheart snarled, her fur bristling as she readied herself to attack.

"I thought they were fox _cubs_," Berrytail yelped with surprise.

Clovernight wasted no time and leapt one of the foxes, scratching its muzzle that would surely leave behind a scar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shadowclaw grappling with another. Berrytail and Lightheart were attacking the last one.

She hissed as the fox scratched her flank and lashed out at it with unsheathed claws. The black and white she-cat sank her claws into its flank and bit its throat, but it shook her off. She rammed into its side, clawing at it and biting its throat. She was surprised to see Berrytail at her side. "What about the third fox?" she panted, seeing Lightheart helping Shadowclaw.

"We chased it away," he replied.

With his help, she got the fox to back up and bark. Together, they chased it over the WindClan border. They sat down to rest for a moment. Berrytail had a wound on his flank that was bleeding. She herself had a gash on her shoulder and some scratches here and there.

"Let's go back and help the others," Berrytail said urgently, racing off.

When they got back, the fox was just beginning to run away. Clovernight let out a breath of relief as she watched the fox leave, then heard a picked yowl of distress.

"No! No! _NO!!!_" Lightheart screeched.

Clovernight whipped around and saw a limp body on the ground, blood dripping from some wounds. She saw a ragged black pelt, lying on the ground. Berrytail stood over him, his eyes sad. He made his over to Lightheart, his sister, and began comforting her.

It was Shadowclaw.

**

* * *

**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Clovernight stiffened. "No," she whispered, feeling rage well up inside of her. _Why did those stupid fox-hearted foxes---_

She hissed and loped over to the fallen warrior, touching her nose to his fur. It was cold. She looked up at Berrytail and Lightheart, who had both just lost their father. "I---I'm so sorry."

Berrytail's eyes were glazed over, and Lightheart had been reduced to whimpering pitifully. Her nose buried in her brother's fur. Clovernight gazed at them sorrowfully, then stood up and coughed.

"Um, we should take him back to camp," she said, her voice cracking. _He was a good warrior. Always fierce and skilled, although he was quick-tempered. He would've been the next deputy… _

Berrytail nodded and stood up, licking his sister's ear gently before grabbing Shadowclaw's scruff.

* * *

Cloudstorm emerged from the warriors den, shaking his gray pelt free of dust and clumps of moss. As he passed Ashenfur, he dipped his head respectfully and mewed a polite hello. He padded to the fresh-kill pile and rummaged through it, looking for a juicy vole. After a few moments, he found one to his liking and sat down beside Dawnheart to eat.

He had only taken two or three bites when a shocked yowl split the air, and murmurs arose in the clearing. He looked up and saw his sister, Clovernight, and Berrytail dragging a limp figure into camp. For a moment he was fearful that it was Lightheart, but he saw the gray she-cat trudge into camp, her eyes dim. It was Shadowclaw who was dead. Cats surrounded them, bombarding them with questions.

"Silence!" Smokestar demanded, his tail twitching worriedly. His eyes looked dull to see his warrior dead. "How did this happen?"

Lightheart stared down at her paws, and Berrytail was staring at his father. Clovernight, who seemed to be the only one in her right state of mind, replied.

Her voice shaky, she mewed, "The fox cubs… they came and attacked us. There were three of them, and---" Her voice cracked there. "---they were huge! We managed to drive two off the territory, and we came back to where Shadowclaw was fighting with the third… we found him dead."

Shocked murmurs rippled through the ThunderClan cats, and heads swiveled around to see the leader's reaction.

The dark, smoky gray tom nodded, his voice strained as he mewed, "He died as a loyal warrior, fighting to protect his Clan."

Cloudstorm made his way closer to his sister, his eyes full of sympathy. She was staring at the fallen warrior, her eyes clouded. "Clovernight," he rasped.

She looked up, then sighed.

Snowstorm had her nose buried in Shadowclaw's fur. "I love him, I love him," she kept repeating, her blue eyes full of grief.

Hazeltail was there, too, mourning. Frostpaw was there, her head bowed down.

The other cats dispersed, wanting to give the cats some space. Cloudstorm hung back, unsure of whether he should go comfort Lightheart or not. He caught Frostpaw's eye and looked away quickly, shuffling his paws with discomfort. After a while, he turned and padded back toward the warriors den, his vole forgotten.

* * *

"Lightheart?" Cloudstorm called softly, his head poked into the medicine cat's den.

It was Frostpaw, not Lightheart, who looked up.

Cloudstorm shuffled his paws. "Um, is Lightheart here?"

Frostpaw nodded, not looking up to meet his gaze. Either she felt awkward because of their past relationship, or she was still mourning her father. "She's in the back, with Snowstorm and Hazeltail. They're still not feeling very well, but Berrytail seems strong. Mosspelt went out to get herbs."

Cloudstorm nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Uh… sure," the white she-cat mewed finally, turning and padding into the dark den. Cloudstorm blinked his thanks. A moment later, a slim grey she-cat appeared.

"Hi," she mewed a bit downheartedly.

Cloudstorm glanced at her warily. "Are you… feeling alright?"

She shrugged halfheartedly. "I guess. I mean, it's been a few days, I should be over it, I know… but…"

Cloudstorm nuzzled her. "I understand. You shouldn't get over him this easily. He was your father."

She nodded, sighing, pressing herself into his warmth.

Cloudstorm licked the pretty she-cat's muzzle and nuzzled her again, but stiffened when Frostpaw came out of the herb store, some leaves in her mouth. She was eyeing the pair, but turned to her sister.

"Lightheart, eat these," Frostpaw mewed. "It's thyme, it'll help you with the shock." Although she looked calm and restored, the grief and pain in her voice was obvious.

"Thanks," Lightheart mewed, lapping up the leaves with her pink tongue. She made a face at the bitter taste, then turned to Cloudstorm. "Well, don't let me dampen your mood. Go out and hunt or patrol, have some fun."

Cloudstorm glanced at her, trying to ignore the look he was getting from Frostpaw. "Will you be alright?"

Lightheart nodded. "Sure."

He swished his tail in farewell and padded out of the den, purring when the sun warmed his fur. He loped toward the thorn tunnel, where Ashenfur was organizing patrols.

"Oh, hey, Cloudstorm, join Leafdapple and Whitepelt, would you?" Ashenfur mewed, then padded off to boss some other cat around.

Cloudstorm padded to where his grandmother and his mother's best friend stood.

"Come on," Leafdapple mewed, flicking her tail.

* * *

Dewleaf lashed a paw out at the surface of the water, sending a fish flying onto the riverbank. She caught it swiftly and killed it before it could flop back into the water.

"Nice catch," Redfur mewed, turning away to crouch at the water. In a matter of heartbeats, another fish was laying on the riverbank.

"You, too," Dewleaf answered, flicking an ear. "Pretty soon, the river will freeze over."

Redfur nodded, swiping his tongue over some pale ginger fur. "We'll have to stick to hunting in the forest. We don't want to risk falling into the water and freezing to death in the middle of leaf-bare."

Dewleaf nodded.

"Well, I say we caught a lot, let's head back to camp."

Dewleaf picked up the fish she had caught and waited for Redfur, then leapt toward the camp.

She flew into the camp and dropped the fish on the fresh-kill pile. She glanced back at Redfur, who dropped his three fish on the pile, too. The sleek black she-cat looked around for a moment, then spotted a certail black and grey tabby pelt and padded over.

"Hi, Stormpelt," she mewed, twitching her left ear in greeting.

Stormpelt looked up from the mouse he was eating and mewed, "Hey." He gulped up the rest of the fresh-kill hastily and stood up, licking his lips. "Were you out hunting?"

"Yup," Dewleaf replied. "I went fishing with Redfur."

Stormpelt purred. "Did you fall in the water again?"

"No," Dewleaf answered, her eyes narrowed. "But I'm sure the only you live for is to see me fall into the river," she teased.

The grey and black tom purred. "Exactly."

* * *

Cloudstorm sat down to eat a thrush, Lightheart at his side, a small mouse hanging from her jaws. He flicked his tail at the grass beside him, motioning for her to sit down. She blinked gratefully and did so, her pelt brushing his. He purred and bit into the fresh-kill. After he was done, he began to lick his lips clean, then groomed his fur. Soon, Lightheart was finished, too, and she took to grooming Cloudstorm's ears. He licked her ragged pelt free of thorns and tangles. They sat there for a while, sharing tongues, then Lightheart got up abruptly and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cloudstorm meowed, his voice full of concern. He rasped his tongue over the gray she-cat's ear. "Are you alright?"

Lightheart shrugged. "I miss Shadowclaw."

Cloudstorm nudged her. "I know, Lightheart. I understand. I miss my sister, Dewleaf."

"But she's not dead," Lightheart said dully, her tail laying limply in the dust.

"Yes, I know," Cloudstorm replied sorrowfully, pressing his muzzle into the gray fur in Lightheart's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

Lightheart sighed and breathed out, turning her head slowly to look at Cloudstorm.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was way shorter than the usual chapters, but it was sad to write, and it was kind of getting off focus. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Smokestar padded up to the Highrock, his eyes dull. "We have lost a loved warrior. Shadowclaw was brave and fierce, and he was loyal to ThunderClan. He was mentor to Falconpaw."

Clovernight glanced at the young ginger tom, who looked miserable.

"Falconpaw, your training is almost over, but for now, Forestlily will take over your training."

***

Dewleaf blinked, hissing softly when the sunlight from outside the den nearly blinded her. She got up and looked around, seeing that Redfur was the only warrior still asleep. She stretched her muscles, yawning, then shook her fur, letting scraps of soft green moss fly from her pelt and little specks of brown dust drift away from her sleek black fur. Her blue eyes glowed brightly as she trotted out of the warriors den. She looked around. Tigerstripe was sharing tongues with his mate, Skyfur. Ivypaw was eating at the fresh-kill pile, and Petaltail was lying outside the nursery, her eyes half closed as if she enjoyed the sunlight warming her fur. She supposed that Whispersong, Stormpelt, and Stealthstar were out patrolling or hunting. Honeytail was probably sorting herbs in her den or performing other medicine cat duties.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, flicking her tail in greeting. "Hello, Ivypaw," she purred.

Ivypaw looked up from the fish she was eating and dipped her head. "Hi, Dewleaf."

The sleek black she-cat purred and chose a small fish from the fresh-kill pile, gulping it down in several swift bites. She then turned to Tigerstripe, who was grooming his mate's ears lovingly.

"Sorry to interrupt," she mewed shyly. "I was wondering where the other cats had gone. And if I could join a patrol later?"

Tigerstripe looked up. "Oh. Well, Stealthstar is leading a patrol with Whispersong and Stormpelt. You can join Ivypaw and me after they return."

Dewleaf nodded respectfully. "Thanks." She flicked her tail in greeting to Skyfur and padded a few tail-lengths away. After waiting a while, the patrol finally returned.

Tigerstripe padded toward Dewleaf. "Would you like to go hunting?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Sure."

"Ivypaw is coming with us," Tigerstripe explained. "Whispersong also wanted to join us, even though she was on the patrol earlier. Come on."

Dewleaf nodded and spotted Whispersong, the cream colored she-cat, and Ivypaw, a brown tabby she-cat, approaching them. "Hello." She flicked her tail in greeting.

Whispersong nodded. "Hi, Dewleaf."

"Let's go," Tigerstripe meowed, flicking his tail for the others to follow.

They all padded out into the forest, scenting for prey.

Dewleaf smelled a mouse. She spotted the brown furred animal standing by the roots of a tree. She crept closer, her mouth slightly open. Without meaning to, she stepped on a fallen leaf, the crunch of the dry leaf ringing through the silent forest. The mouse squeaked and darted away, but Dewleaf gave chase. In the end, she was successful when she caught the mouse with her outstretched claws and gave it the final blow. She kicked some dirt over it, and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nice catch."

She whirled around, fur bristling, to see Whispersong, her whiskers twitching.

"Oh, um, thank you," Dewleaf mewed. _She was the one who tried to break my parents up!_

The cream she-cat purred. "Oh, well, you're welcome. So, how are you parents doing now?" Her light amber, almost soft brown, eyes were gleaming with interest.

Dewleaf shrugged. "Er, well, fine, I suppose."

"Really?" Whispersong asked, her tail twitching. "Rainheart and Feathercloud both?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Yes, they're fine." She tried to act casual, but she felt uncomfortable speaking about Rainheart and Feathercloud. "I haven't seen them in a while, though."

Whispersong nodded. "I know that, you've been here in RainClan for almost a moon now."

***

Cloudstorm smelled squirrel. He dropped into a hunter's crouch, his ears twitching. He spotted the gray squirrel, its bushy tail waving, at the base of a tree. If he made one wrong move, it'd be up the tree in a second. He crept forward silently until he was hiding under cover of a thorn bush, a mere tail-length from his target. He was contemplating his next move when the squirrel started up the tree. He let out a small hiss and hastily raced forward, getting his white and light gray fur stuck in the thorns in the process. He pulled away and raced forward, clawing his way up the tree before he caught the squirrel. He leapt down with the catch in his mouth, then spat it out. There were clumps of fur hanging off the thorn bush. He let out a hiss and examined his own pelt. It was ragged, and some thorns pierced it. He shook his fur, then picked up the sqiurrel.

A rustle alerted him, and he looked around to see Thistlefang. He flicked his tail in greeting.

The older tom purred. "I think you should go back to camp and check that out with Mosspelt. Take the squirrel, too, I'm sure the medicine cats will enjoy it."

Cloudstorm dipped his head and trotted toward camp, heading straight toward the medicine cat's den. He padded inside and saw Frostpaw sniffing at some herbs.

"Hi, Frostpaw," he mewed, dropping the squirrel. "I brought this for you."

"Thanks," the she-cat mewed. "And it's Frost_pool _now, I finally got my full name."

"Oh." Cloudstorm dipped his head. "Congratulations, Frostpool."

She purred. "Thanks." Then her blue eyes narrowed. "What happened to you? It looks like you fell into a thorn bush."

Cloudstorm felt his ear tips grow hot and explained the whole story about the squirrel.

Her eyes glowing with amusement, the pretty white she-cat purred, "I'll take care of that. You see, Mosspelt went out to collect some herbs. Sit down, let me see where the bleeding is coming from."

"I'm bleeding?" Cloudstorm hissed. He hadn't noticed the little trickle of blood before.

Frostpool snuffled her nose around in his pelt, then pressed some cobwebs to his side. "There. I'll just have to put some marigold on that." She went to the back of her den. In a moment, she returned, carrying a few yellow and red flower petals. Cloudstorm watched curiously as she chewed them up to form a poultice. She then dabbed it with her paw and pressed it onto Cloudstorm's wounds. "Oh, whoops! There's a thorn stuck here." She put her teeth around it and pulled. Cloudstorm winced, but stayed still otherwise. She applied more marigold poultice to it, then mewed, "There, you're done."

Cloudstorm rasped his tongue over his wounds, then straightened up. "Thanks," he said, sniffing at a wound on his side.

"Just rest for a little while before you leave camp again," Frostpool instructed.

Cloudstorm nodded and padded out of the den. He caught sight of his sister, Clovernight and bounded over to her. "Hey."

"Hi," Clovernight yawned. She eyed her brother's pelt and asked, "What happened to you?"

The tom shrugged. "I got caught in a thorn bush," he said sheepishly.

***

Dewleaf hissed and clawed at the loner's side. Stormpelt raked his claws across its muzzle. The dark mottle-furred cat hissed and lashed out, snagging her claw on Dewleaf's nose. She let out a furious screech of pain and knocked the cat off her paws. The loner flattened herself to the ground as Dewleaf and Stormpelt advanced.

"I give up!" the tortoiseshell she-cat cried out.

Stormpelt's eyes gleamed with anger. "What are you doing on our territory?"

The she-cat, who was small in size but well-built, replied, "I didn't know. I was just passing by, honestly! I used to live with housefolk, but they left me behind. I've been living on my own for a few moons, and I need help."

Dewleaf eyed the she-cat. She looked a bit younger than herself. Her tortoiseshell fur was ragged and dirty, and she had some scratches. Some were recent, but some were old. She glanced at Stormpelt and shrugged.

The gray and black tabby hissed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amber," the she-cat replied, her fur bristled with fear.

Stormpelt considered her. "Well, you fought well for a kittypet."

"Well, as I have said before, I lived on my own for a few moons," Ginger said. "I haven't been getting along too well, either."

Dewleaf had to agree. In addition to a dirty pelt and wounds, the she-cat was pretty thin. Her amber eyes were wide and fearful, but her voice was calm.

"Stormpelt, we should take her to Smokestar," Dewleaf suggested gently. "He can decide what to do."

The tabby turned to her, then nodded. "Fine." Turning to Amber, he said gruffly, "Follow us. We'll take you to our leader."

Amber blinked at the two gratefully, then got up and padded after the two cats. She cringed with fear when Stormpelt glanced back at her.

The three cats walked into the camp and immediately made their way to Stealthstar's den.

"Stealthstar?" Stormpelt called into the den. "Dewleaf and I found a kittypet in our territory. She needs help."

"Come in," Stealthstar answered.

Dewleaf let Amber follow Stormpelt in, then padded in herself. She sat down in the corner, there wasn't much space anyway.

Stealthstar eyed the tortoiseshell she-cat, his eyes sharp. "What were you doing on RainClan territory?"

Amber cringed. "I--I didn't know. I was just wandering around! My twolegs abandoned me, so I became a loner."

Stealthstar regarded her for a moment, then said, "And why are you here? Why didn't you run when my warriors attacked you?"

Dewleaf felt a swell of pride when Stealthstar spoke of her as a RainClan warrior, and watched Amber for her reaction.

"I wondered if they could perhaps, well, help me," the she-cat replied in a small voice. "I've heard of RainClan before, and I was wondering if I could join."

Stealthstar's eyes narrowed, and he glanced away, as if in deep thought. Finally, he mewed, "Dewleaf, please show this cat to a piece of fresh-kill while I discuss matters with Stormpelt."

Dewleaf dipped her head. "Yes, Stealthstar." She flicked her tail, beckoning for Amber to follow her.

As the two she-cats padded out of the den, Stealthstar called, "And get your wounds checked by Honeytail, Dewleaf. They look minor, but they could get infected. And please send Tigerstripe over."

Dewleaf twitched an ear, acknowledging that she had heard, and led Amber to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a mouse and dropped it at the younger she-cat's paws. "Here, eat that."

Amber blinked gratefully and dug into it ravenously, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Other RainClan cats eyed her suspiciously. Tigerstripe came over to Dewleaf and asked, "Who is this?"

"Amber," Dewleaf replied. "We found her on our territory. She wants to join. And I think Stealthstar wanted to see you."

The ginger tabby tom nodded and loped toward the leader's den.

Amber had, by now, finished eating, and was grooming herself. After a moment, Stormpelt retreated out of Stealthstar's den.

"Amber, Stealthstar would like to speak to you," he mewed before padding over to Dewleaf.

Amber nodded and padded back to the leader's den.

Stormpelt glanced at Dewleaf. "You should go see Honeytail," he said.

"I know, I will. So should you," Dewleaf answered, her eyes resting on a cut on the tabby tom's shoulder.

He shrugged. "I'm not that hurt."

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." She began sprinting toward the medicine cat's den, then stopped and glanced back. Stormpelt was gazing after her, but he didn't move a muscle. "Come on!" she called. He blinked, then raced after her.

"Honeytail?" Dewleaf called out, peering into the den. The smell of tangy herbs and sweet flowers wreathed around her.

The golden she-cat looked up from a pile of green leaves and replied, "Yes? Come on in."

Dewleaf explained what happened. "I have a cut on my nose, and Stormpelt here has a wound on his shoulder."

***

Dewleaf emerged from the medicine cat's den, some cobwebs and marigold covering her wounds. Stormpelt was at her side, sniffing at the poultice that covered the wound on his shoulder. "Stormpelt, stop it, or you'll never let it heal," Dewleaf mewed gently.

Stormpelt stopped, but he rolled his eyes. "Who made you the medicine cat all of the sudden?"

Dewleaf sighed, exasperated. "You're so stubborn, you always have to make some stupid, stingy comment."

"Well, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Stormpelt growled playfully, nudging Dewleaf.

She stumbled a few steps away from him, then hissed. "If you weren't injured I would've ripped you up!"

Stormpelt's eyes widened in mock-fear. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I would!" Dewleaf declared, her head held high. Her blue eyes glowed with amusement.

Stormpelt opened his mouth to speak just as Stealthstar, Tigerstripe, and Amber emerged from the leader's den. "Hey, look," he meowed, gesturing with his tail.

Dewleaf turned her head and saw Stealthstar leaping up to the Highledge. He yowled for the cats to gather.

"Come on," Dewleaf mewed, rushing over to the Highledge and sitting down among the other RainClan cats. Stormpelt sat down a tail-length away from her, looking up at Stealthstar expectantly.

"Two of our warriors, Dewleaf and Stormpelt, came across a loner today. They fought until she surrendered, and brought her to camp, for she needed help. We have agreed to let her train to become one of us. Her Twolegs have left her, and life as a loner has proved difficult for her." Stealthstar glanced at Amber, then mewed, "She will now be known as Amberpaw, and her mentor will be…" His eyes scanned the clearing for a brief moment, then, "Skyfur. She has proved herself loyal to RainClan, and is a patient and kind she-cat."

Skyfur's eyes lit up with surprise. She got up and padded to her new apprentice, touching noses. Amberpaw looked a bit intimidated, but she leaned forward to touch her mentor's nose.

Stormpelt let out a quiet growl. "She doesn't deserve to be let in RainClan," he growled.

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. She had learned over time that it took him a while to accept strangers. She had learned that first hand when she had first come to RainClan. "Oh, be quiet."

Honeytail started cheering first. "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!"

Reluctantly, the others joined in, "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked around in amazement, then dipped her head.

When the meeting was over, Dewleaf padded over to Amberpaw and congratulated her quietly.

"Thanks," Amberpaw mewed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Dewleaf took a step back as Skyfur approached her.

"Amberpaw, perhaps you can go and meet Ivypaw, the other apprentice. She can tell you all about your apprentice duties. Then we can go out in the forest and I'll show you the territory," the silver she-cat mewed.

Amberpaw nodded. "Thank you!"

Dewleaf purred and strolled toward the warriors den. She passed Petaltail, who was laying outside the nursery, her belly swollen. Redfur was sitting beside her, grooming her fur. She felt something stir within her, but she ignored the strange feeling and padded into the warriors den to rest.

**What do you think? And some people have been saying that Stormpelt and Dewleaf would be a good couple. I'm thinking about it, yes, but for now they're more like really close friends. **

**My next fanfic will be _Into the Sky_. Please go to my profile and vote on the POV of the new fanfic.**

**And please review! **

**Recommendations: _The Pawsteps of Ice, _by Platypuskit. It's actually based on the character in our roleplay forum, it's not too far off, only a chapter, but it'll get interesting, it's good already. And _Being Different, _by Platypuskit. **

**Also: _Sunrise, My Version, _by Shadow of the Storm **

**_Dark Sunrise, _by xBlaze of Silencex**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Three Moons Later…**

Cloudstorm hissed as the squirrel fled, scurrying up a tall tree.

"Oh, miss! But nice try," Hazelstep mewed as she kicked some dirt over the mouse she had just caught. "Hey, I smell vole." She disappeared in the undergrowth, leaving the white tom alone.

He sighed and scented the air, trying to catch a whiff of prey. He could smell the faint scent of raven, but he knew most birds wouldn't be around during leaf-bare. Lately, he and his kin had been greatly troubled. After almost four moons after leaving, Dewleaf still hadn't returned. All she had wanted was to figure out about her heritage, but it wouldn't take four moons for a cat to find some other cats and chat for a while, would it? _What if something bad happened to her? What if she never even reached RainClan? She could even be dead by now! We have to try and figure out what happened to her! _

He felt fear surge within him. What if it was true? She could be dead! Perhaps run over by a monster on a Thunderpath, or a close encounter with a fox, dog, or badger, or…

Cloudstorm hissed with fear when he heard a loud rustle behind him. He whipped around, his teeth bared, then relaxed when he saw that it was just Hazelstep, her mouth empty.

"No luck with the vole," she said, shrugging. "Sorry if I frightened you."

Cloudstorm turned away and mewed, "That's okay." He padded forward a few steps, scenting the air. He caught a whiff of mouse and crept forward, careful not to snap a twig or step on a dead leaf. When he was a tail-length away, he bunched up his legs underneath him, then leaped. The mouse didn't even know what hit it when he caught it with his forepaws, giving it a quick, killing blow. When it went limp, he buried it, then padded back to where he had last seen Hazelstep. She was nowhere in sight. _Perhaps she went to stalk some prey, _he thought.

He scented the air again, padding through the forest. His mouth was held half open so he could smell more easily. When he didn't smell anything more, he returned to where Hazelstep was, shaking his fur, trying to stay warm. The gray she-cat, who had a short pelt, looked even more cold as she shuddered. "I think we can go back to camp now. There's not much prey around, and it's cold."

Hazelstep nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Cloudstorm began digging up the prey he had caught, which was just a simple mouse and a vole. He picked it up in his mouth, then trotted briskly toward camp. He glanced back to make sure Hazelstep was behind him, then raced through the tunnel, dropping the mouse and vole on the fresh-kill pile. Then he padded straight toward the warriors den. Before he could get there, though, a meow stopped him. He turned and saw Clovernight calling him from beside the Highrock.

"What is it?" he asked, padding over to his sister.

Clovernight turned and led him into the leader's den. "Smokestar wants to talk to us."

Once the got situated inside the den underneath Highrock, Cloudstorm glanced at his leader and sat down, flicking his tail.

Smokestar nodded. "I'm glad you're both here, but I'm going to need Feathercloud here, too."

Cloudstorm glanced at Clovernight. "Would you like to go fetch her?"

Clovernight narrowed her eyes, but sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

***

Cloudstorm could feel Feathercloud's eyes penetrating his pelt, but he refused to even look her way. He was still angry for lying and betraying them, then listening to Thorntail instead of standing up for her kits.

Smokestar cleared his throat, then said, "I know why Dewleaf left, and where she went. But what I don't know is when she'll be back. And what's become of her. She said she wouldn't be gone long, she'd just talk to some of the cats and stay a few sunrises, then come back. But it's been four moons, and I'm worried."

Cloudstorm nodded in agreement. His sister did so, too.

"I can't afford to lose any warriors right now, but new-leaf will be here soon. When prey begins to return, I want you to go and try and find her."

Cloudstorm nodded, glancing at Clovernight. She nodded, returning Cloudstorm's look. But Feathercloud looked guilty.

Smokestar seemed to notice, because he asked, "Feathercloud, is that a problem?"

Cloudstorm felt a low growl form in his throat as Feathercloud held her breath. Finally, she mewed, "Well… I---I'm going to be having Thorntail's kits soon. I'll have to move to the nursery soon."

Cloudstorm's eyes widened. He'd have half siblings?

Clovernight and Smokestar seemed surprised, because they both gasped with shock.

Feathercloud shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

Smokestar shook his fur, regaining his composure. "Well, uh, that's fine. Cloudstorm and Clovernight can go. I want at least two warriors to go together, so that they can support each other."

Feathercloud dipped her head, then turned to look at Clovernight and Cloudstorm.

The white and gray tom turned away and growled. "Was that all you wanted, Smokestar?"

The leader nodded. "Yes, Cloudstorm, thank you."

Cloudstorm stalked out of the den, doing his best to ignore Feathercloud. Clovernight rushed away into the warriors den.

"Cloudstorm," Feathercloud said softly.

He turned away, ignoring his mother.

"Cloudstorm, listen," Feathercloud pressed.

He hissed and whirled around to face the silver she-cat angrily. "What do you want from me?"

Feathercloud's face was twisted with pain. "Cloudstorm, listen to me---"

"No!" He turned and began to pad away, his long fur bristled.

"Cloudstorm, can't you just listen?" the queen asked, her voice strained. "Just give me one moment!"

He sighed. "Fine." But he didn't turn around to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. But what could I do? It was bad enough that the whole Clan looked down upon you three because you were half-Clan kits! And Thorntail was so kind to you, if you think about it. He treated you like he would treat his own kits, don't you see?"

Cloudstorm forced his fur to lay flat, but anger still radiated off him in waves.

Feathercloud went on, "I know you don't like him since he took the place of your true father, but you shouldn't blame him! He meant well."

Cloudtorm narrowed his eyes. "I won't blame Thorntail. I'll blame you," he said darkly as he continued on into the warriors den, not even glancing back at his mother. He could picture her gaping at him, feeling a blow in her stomach. _It serves her right! She should know how it feels! _

***

Clovernight hissed. "Eaglepaw, just leave me alone!"

The gray tom seemed unfazed at her hostility. "Well, why don't we go hunting or something?"

"You can go hunting with your mentor!" Clovernight replied through gritted teeth.

"But Feathercloud moved to the nursery!" Eaglepaw said.

Clovernight lashed her tail. _Right, I forgot about that. I wonder which _lucky _cat gets Eaglepaw as their apprentice now. _"Well, who's your new mentor?"

Eaglepaw shrugged. "I don't know. Falconpaw got Forestlily as his new mentor."

"I know. Why don't you go ask Smokestar about your new mentor?" Clovernight suggested.

Eaglepaw shook his head. "I can do that later. I just want to spend some time with you."

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "Well, Eaglepaw, I'm flattered. But I honestly can't. I--I'm… busy. I have to hunt for the Clan."

"Well, I'll go with you!" Eaglepaw purred.

"Fine," Clovernight growled, padding out of the camp. "Just stay out of my way."

She stalked into the undergrowth, looking for prey. The ground felt cold underneath her paw pads, and she suppressed a shiver.

_New-leaf will be here in about half a moon, _she thought to herself. _Then we can go find Dewleaf, wherever she may be… _

After creeping around a little, she caught the scent of a mouse. She stiffened immediately, then saw the gray mouse sitting atop a root of a tree, oblivious that a predator lurked nearby. She bunched her legs underneath her and prepared to leap. Making sure the mouse didn't she her, she leaped, her claws outstretched.

All of the sudden, "Hi, Clover----"

Clovernight let out a screech as she leapt over Eaglepaw, who had appeared out of nowhere. Her legs thumped against his back and she fell to the ground. Her front right paw and leg were twisted into a strange position, making her hiss. Suddenly, pain seared through her, and she let out a wail.

Eaglepaw huddled beside her, his eyes wide with fear. "What happened?"

"This is _all_your fault!" Clovernight snarled, wincing at the effort. She licked her paw a few times, then tried to get up. She felt Eaglepaw flinch away from her, but she barely cared. She got up, using her other three legs, and tried to hobble toward camp, but she fell down immediately, causing more pain.

Eaglepaw approached her cautiously, his ears flicking with discomfort. "I'm sorry, Clovernight," he said quietly. "Can I help you?"

Clovernight sighed. "Yes." _I can't believe I'm accepting help from this annoying furball! _She got up again, balancing clumsily on three legs. Eaglepaw supported her right side, letting her lean on his shoulder, so that she could walk.

Slowly, the two made their way to camp. When they entered through the thorn tunnel, Eaglepaw called out, "Clovernight is hurt!"

Almost immediately, Mosspelt and Frostpool emerged from their den. Ashenfur pulled Eaglepaw away and began questioning him. Smokestar came down from the Highrock to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, that doesn't look too good," Mosspelt said as she examined Clovernight.

Clovernight blinked. "It doesn't feel too great, either."

Frostpool licked her ear soothingly. "Don't worry, we'll fix it."

Mosspelt helped the black and gray she-cat into the medicine cat's den. Frostpool brought over some yellow seeds.

"Poppy seeds will ease the pain. Here, eat them."

Clovernight lapped them up like an obedient kit, then winced. Mosspelt was nosing at the twisted paw, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

Mosspelt looked away, then sighed. "Your wound. It looks almost identical to the wound that caused Silverstorm to retire to the elder's den." Then she added hastily, "Hers was much worse, but yours still looks bad."

Clovernight gulped and laid her head back down onto the mossy nest, her chest thumping with fear.

"How did this happen?" Frostpool asked, her eyes kind.

Clovernight growled. "Eaglepaw. I leapt for a mouse at the same moment he just popped up in front of me!"

"Calm down," Mosspelt hissed. "Don't strain yourself, Clovernight, you'll only make it worse."

Clovernight sighed and closed her eyes. _The poppy seeds are making me drowsy… _She yawned and mewed, "Am I supposed to be sleepy?"

Mosspelt nodded. "Yes, now relax. It'd be more helpful if you were sleeping while we did this."

Frostpool touched Clovernight's ear gently. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Clovernight mumbled a word of thanks before drifting asleep.

**So, what did you all think? I deleted my previous poll and made a new one, the old one wasn't working right. Anyway, make sure you vote on that. **

**What did you think of the chapter? It was a lot shorter, but oh well. Please review! Thanks! **

**Sorry, I'm too lazy to put recommendations up today... **


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors**_**.**

**Just an FYI, I changed my penname from Feathercloud13 to Roseheart59.**

Chapter 21

Clovernight hobbled out of the medicine cat's den and sat down right outside of it, balancing on her three good legs and holding up her bad one. It was wrapped with cobwebs and bark to keep it straight so it would heal properly. She was constantly eating poppy seeds and dozing off, and she had only gone out of camp twice so far. Fortunately, it was new-leaf, so she could go and rest outside. But another bad side to that was that Cloudstorm would leave soon, without her. He'd have to find someone else to go with him.

She sighed and laid her head on the ground, closing her eyes. She heard some soft sighing and looked up, blinking.

Eaglepaw was sitting close to her, his head bowed down as if in shame.

Clovernight turned away, a low growl rising in her throat. That apprentice was always annoying!

"I'm sorry, Clovernight," Eaglepaw mewed softly. He had been trying to apologize for a while, but Clovernight had kept ignoring him.

She snapped, "Eaglepaw, I understand that you're sorry for what you did, and I accept your apology, but sorry doesn't mend broken bones!"

The gray tom looked crestfallen. "Well, I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "I know."

What he said next surprised her. "You'll never love me now." She had known that he liked her, but _loved _her? This cat was mousebrained!

"Eaglepaw, you can't make someone love you by annoying the to death!" she growled. "And I'll never _love _you! You have it all wrong! Go try some other she-cat!"

The gray tom raced away wordlessly.

Clovernight rolled her eyes and began grooming herself, keeping away from her leg. Pretty soon, she felt a shadow drape over her and looked up.

Feathercloud, her belly kind of swollen with kits, was looking down at her. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked softly, her eyes full of hope.

The hope in her blue orbs vanished immediately when Clovernight hissed back in a cold voice, "I'm fine."

"Oh, well… if you need anything, like fresh-kill, or…"

"I'm fine," Clovernight spat. "Why don't you just go and cuddle up with _Thorntail _in the _nursery_?"

Feathercloud, taken aback, bristled. "Don't speak to me that way! I'm your mother!"

"Well, don't lie to me, I'm your daughter!" Clovernight retorted.

At that, Feathercloud took a step back, then hissed. But she didn't look angry, she looked broken-hearted. She padded away, her tail drooping.

Clovernight felt miserable inside, but Feathercloud thought she could get away with whatever she wanted! She let out a sad sigh and looked around. Cloudstorm and Lightheart were sharing tongues right outside the warriors den, Snowstorm was eating at the fresh-kill pile, Birdwing was grooming herself, and Ashenfur was emerging from the warriors den.

Clovernight sighed and hobbled back into the medicine cat's den. She lapped up two poppy seeds that were sitting in front of her nest, then curled up to sleep.

***

Cloudstorm nuzzled Lightheart's flank, his eyes bright. She purred and nudged him, rolling over and batting his nose at the same time. He licked her ear and settled to grooming her sleek gray fur.

"So when do you have to leave?" Lightheart asked, her green eyes wide and curious.

Cloudstorm shrugged. "I don't know. It's getting warmer, so I'll go pretty soon. Clovernight was supposed to come with me, but she can't anymore. I'll have to find someone else to accompany me." He hoped Lightheart would offer to go, but she fell silent. _Hmm… that's strange. She never goes silent at times like this. I thought she'd offer to go, or suggest someone to ask. _

They sat in silence for a while until Cloudstorm meowed, "Are you okay?"

Lightheart shrugged, but that was the only reply he got. After a while, she said, "Um, I have to go see Mosspelt. I'll see you later."

_Mosspelt? Is she sick? _"What's wrong, you're not hurt or sick, are you?" he called after her.

"No," she replied, flicking her tail. Soon, she disappeared into the medicine cat's den, her gray fur mingling with the dark shadows inside, then vanishing.

Cloudstorm heaved himself up to his paws. _Why is she acting so strange? _He shook his fur and went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a mouse. Snowstorm was eating a vole.

"Um, Snowstorm?" he meowed to his former mentor.

"Yes?" the she-cat mewed. She was Lightheart's mother, perhaps she'd know something.

Cloudstorm sighed. "Lightheart's been acting strange lately. Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

Snowstorm looked him in the eye. Her green eyes seemed to say, _Do you really not know? _After a moment of silence, she answered, "Well, when she's ready to tell you, I'm sure she'll let you know. For the time being, don't worry about it, okay?"

Cloudstorm dipped his head as Snowstorm walked past him, her meal finished. _She-cats. They're so secretive._ He finished his mouse and buried the remains, then wondered who would be a good traveling companion for him.

***

Dewleaf winced when she heard another loud yowl erupt from the nursery. Petailtail was giving birth to her kits, and she was obviously in a lot of pain. Redfur, Petailtail's mate, was sitting outside the nursery, looking nervous.

Dewleaf padded over slowly, her fur bristling at the nervousness and tension.

Redfur flicked his ear, acknowledging her presence. His eyes widened with worry when another screech split the air.

Although she herself was scared and worried, she mewed, "Don't worry, I'm sure Honeytail knows what she's doing."

Redfur let out a deep breath, then nodded. "You're right, she probably does." But his tail was still flicking from side to side with anticipation.

After a while, Honeytail emerged from the nursery. "Congratulations, Redfur, you're a father."

Redfur's tail flew up. "Really? That's great, thank you! How many kits are there?"

Honeytail's whiskers quivered. "Well, three, but one… he died."

"Oh," Redfur mewed, his eyes clouded. He padded into the nursery, disappearing into the den made of fern and bracken.

Dewleaf glanced at Honeytail. "How is Petaltail?"

"She's fine. A bit strained, I suppose, but she's very happy," the golden furred medicine cat replied, her tail flicking happily. "I remember a long time ago, when I actually helped deliver Skyfur's kits, Petaltail and Stormpelt." Her eyes were wide and reflectful. She let out a soft purr and padded away.

Dewleaf glanced at the nursery once, then padded off.

***

"Eaglepaw, both Feathercloud and Leafdapple agree that you are ready for your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as Eagletalon." Smokestar gazed down at the young gray cat, whose eyes were gleaming with pride. He dipped his head respectfully, then stepped back.

Smokestar's eyes turned to Stonepaw. "Stonepaw, Berrytail also says that you have proved yourself worthy of this name: Stonefoot."

The silver-gray tom dipped his head and flicked his tail.

"Falconpaw," Smokestar meowed, resting his blue gaze on the ginger tom. "You have learned loss, when you lost your mentor. But you've picked up well with your new mentor. Forestlily agrees that you're ready for your warrior name. You will now be called Falconclaw."

The ginger cat dipped his head, then raised it proudly, his blue eyes gleaming with pride.

"And Flightpaw," Smokestar purred. "Whitepelt tells me that you've trained very well. So from now on, you are worthy of being called Flightfur."

The ginger and white she-cat purred and dipped her head, just as her siblings had done.

Slowly, the Clan began to chant, "Eagletalon, Stonefoot, Falconclaw, Flightfur!"

When the cheerful chanting ceased, Smokestar announced, "As you may know, you four must sit vigil tonight."

The four new warriors nodded, glancing at each other with excited looks on their faces. Cloudstorm purred happily for them.

***

Clovernight sighed and shifted in the moss bed, yawning. She was still in the medicine cat's den, but her leg was healing rapidly. Mosspelt looked up at her, then purred.

"You're up. How are you doing?" the medicine cat asked, padding over to her with some herbs in her mouth.

She shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. My paws are itching to go out and hunt!"

Mosspelt purred. "Yes, it's getting much warmer now, and your leg is healing well. Perhaps you can go for a walk later." She spat out a single poppy seed. "Here, chew on this."

The black, gray, and white she-cat sighed and lapped up the seed, almost resentfully. She'd had enough of herbs, she wanted to get out of this stuffy old den! _Grr… if only it weren't for Eagletalon… _

She settled down, curling her tail around herself, her leg awkwardly placed straight out in front of her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Not long afterward, someone shuffled into the den.

Her ear twitched as she heard Frostpool mew with surprise, "Oh, hello, Eagletalon. What brings you here?"

"Fresh-kill," the tom replied.

Clovernight heard a soft thud, probably some fresh-kill being dropped to the ground.

"Thank you," Mosspelt purred. "It's enough for all three of us."

"Is Clovernight here?" the tom asked anxiously.

Mosspelt nodded. "Yes, actually. I think she's resting. She's in the den back there."

Clovernight stiffened and tried to remain still. She felt eyes pierce into her back, and she let out small sighs, acting as if she was asleep.

"Well, I shouldn't wake her," Eagletalon said. "Enjoy the fresh-kill. Could you tell her I was here to see her?"

"Sure."

There were more sounds, and obviously, Eagletalon had left. Clovernight's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly got up.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

Clovernight lifted her head, meeting Mosspelt's even gaze. "Y-yes, I was," she admitted.

Mosspelt sighed. "Clovernight, it's apparent that this tom cares a lot about you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, he doesn't! He just has an apprentice crush that hasn't worn off!" Indignantly, she reached over to snatch a mouse from the fresh-kill that Eagletalon had left and went back to her nest and tore into it, glaring all the while.

Frostpool let out a soft purr. "Clovernight, you're so---"

"Just leave me alone!" Clovernight hissed. "Why can't you just let me be? I'm in a bad enough state already!"

Frostpool flinched back, but Mosspelt didn't seem deterred.

"Clovernight," Mosspelt mewed. "Would you like to go for a walk with me? Perhaps you'll feel better."

Clovernight nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

Mosspelt turned to Frostpool. "Stay here and sort some herbs, alright? I'll go with Clovernight, and maybe collect some rush on the way."

Frostpool nodded.

"Come on," Mosspelt mewed, turning back to Clovernight.

The dark-furred she cat stood up, wobbling on three legs. Slowly, she padded forward. "What's rush for?" she asked once they were out in the forest.

"Rush is good for binding broken bones. However, there isn't much around ThunderClan territory," Mosspelt explained. "If we find some and apply it to your leg, perhaps it'll speed up your recovery."

"Oh," Clovernight replied. "What does it look like?"

"It has lavender colored stalks," Mosspelt said as she looked around.

Clovernight hobbled around the territory, sighing happily. She felt much more calm and less stressed. And the weather was pretty warm now…

***

"Nice catch," Cloudstorm purred.

Falconclaw nodded. "Thanks." He dropped the thrush on the ground and kicked some dirt over it.

Cloudstorm flicked an ear in reply and sniffed around. He scented a mouse nearby, and looked around. A mouse was sitting at the roots of a tree, scuttling around. He dropped into a crouch and crept forward silently, then lashed out. He bit its throat, then buried it.

"I heard that you were going to leave soon, to find Dewleaf."

"Oh, yeah," Cloudstorm replied. "I am. Clovernight and I were going to go, but she can't. I'll need someone else to go with."

"Have you found anyone?" Falconclaw asked.

Cloudstorm shook his head. "No. I was hoping Lightheart would come with me, but I'm not sure. She hasn't been herself lately. We were best friends, but now she's acting strange around me." He looked at Falconclaw and mewed, "I don't know what's going on."

Falconclaw shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to go. I honestly don't know, she and I barely know each other."

Cloudstorm shrugged. "Smokestar wants me to find someone willing to go, and I haven't had much luck in doing so."

Falconclaw nodded and flicked his tail, but he didn't say anything else.

Cloudstorm sighed. _I have to go soon. I need to find Dewleaf. _

"If you want, I can go with you," Falconclaw offered.

**What do you think? Leave a review please! **


	24. Chapter 22

**This chapter wasn't as long, only three pages on Microsoft Word, mine are usually five to six. But it's very meaningful, and has a lot of foreshadowing. Let me know if you notice anything! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors. _**

Chapter 22

Cloudstorm licked her ear and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," replied Lightheart. "Why would you think anything is wrong?" Despite her answer, the gray she-cat's green eyes were clouded with some sort of mysterious emotion.

Cloudstorm sighed. "Lightheart, I can tell something is bothering you. You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell!" Lightheart hissed sharply.

Cloudstorm flinched. "I--I'm sorry…"

"Look, Cloudstorm, I think it's great that Falconclaw decided to go with you on the journey," Lightheart said with am exasperated sigh. "Just go."

Cloudstorm winced. "Lightheart, is something wrong here, because if there is, just tell me!"

"Why don't you just go?!" Lightheart spat.

"Do you _want_ me to leave?" Cloudstorm mewed quietly.

There was a long silence.

Finally, "No."

Cloudstorm let out a sigh of relief, and he pressed his muzzle into Lightheart's side. "Then what's wrong?"

He felt Lightheart's body heave a sigh. She opened her mouth. "I…I…"

"What?" Cloudstorm persisted, removing his muzzle from the she-cat's fur and looking her square in the face.

She opened her mouth again, then closed it, flicking her ears indecisively. Then she looked away, her eyes downcast.

"You can tell me anything," Cloudstorm encouraged, licking her cheek.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with hope, and opened her mouth to speak again. "I--I…" She looked away. "No, Cloudstorm, it's nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She stood up and shook her fur, a few tufts of soft gray hairs floating in the air. "It's nothing, really. You wouldn't… it wouldn't matter to you anyways."

Cloudstorm was hurt. "What do you mean?"

"You won't care. I mean, it's nothing important, Cloudstorm, don't worry about it," Lightheart mewed.

Cloudstorm sighed and sat down beside the gray she-cat, pressing himself into her soft fur. He felt the she-cat relax, and rasped his tongue over her ear. He heard her let out a sigh, and began to groom her fur until it was sleek and smooth. "Lightheart," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Her voice was filled with hope and longing, but Cloudstorm wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," he meowed.

"Oh, right." She almost sounded disappointed. What did she want from him?

He asked, "Will you miss me?"

"Of course," she mumbled. "I'll miss you a lot, Cloudstorm."

He purred and nuzzled her playfully, but she barely responded. "Lightheart, what's wrong? Something is bothering you."

"I'm just tired," Lightheart replied, getting up to her paws. "I'm just going to go see…" She hesitated. "…um, Frostpool."

"Frostpool? Why? Do you need herbs?"

"She's my sister," Lightheart snapped.

Cloudstorm flinched. "Right. Sorry."

***

Cloudstorm nodded. "Yes, Smokestar."

"And don't come back without her," Smokestar said, his blue eyes hardened. "Unless, of course, you've done the best of your ability to find her."

Cloudstorm dipped his head, hoping that would not be the case.

Smokestar turned to Falconclaw. "It's kind of you to offer to go with Cloudstorm, especially so soon after you received your warrior name."

The ginger tom dipped his head respectfully.

"Well, then, it's time to go," Smokestar meowed, getting up and leading the two toms out of his den. They padded toward the entrance of the den, and the other ThunderClan cats began to gather.

Clovernight hobbled over to Cloudstorm. "I'm going to miss you, you little furball," she teased with a purr.

Cloudstorm rolled his eyes, then licked his sister's ear. "I'll miss you, too."

Feathercloud was staring at him, her eyes wide. She padded over and said quietly, "Be careful, Cloudstorm."

He nodded curtly, his tail curled around his paws.

Feathercloud stepped back, her tail drooping with sadness.

Cloudstorm was surprised to see Thorntail approach him. _I used to look up to him so much. I thought he really was my father… _

"Cloudstorm," the golden brown tom meowed. "I know that we've…" He hesitated, then said, "I…" He twitched his ears uncomfortably.

Cloudstorm stiffened. "I know." He pushed past the tom and headed toward Lightheart, who was sitting down a few tail-lengths away, her tail curled around her paws, and her green eyes wide.

"Lightheart," he meowed warmly.

"Cloudstorm, I'm going to miss you so much," the gray she-cat said, pushing her muzzle into the tom's coarse fur.

He licked the she-cat's ear. "I'll miss you, too, Lightheart."

"I don't want you to go," Lightheart said in a soft voice, almost like a kit's whine.

Cloudstorm purred and nuzzled the she-cat's cheek. "I know, but I have to find Dewleaf." He glanced back and saw Falconclaw speaking to his siblings. The other cats were close by, mewing words of encouragement and farewell.

"I know," Lightheart meowed, sighing. She took a step back and looked up at Cloudstorm, her green eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, then looked away. "I… I'm…" She sighed, her flank heaving.

Suddenly, Cloudstorm noticed that the she-cat looked frail. She was a bit plump, probably from the extra fresh-kill of new leaf. She looked so sad. "What's wrong, Lightheart? You can tell me anything."

Before the she-cat could reply, Smokestar yowled, "Cloudstorm. It's time."

Cloudstorm turned to the other cats and padded over to the camp exit. Lightheart followed behind him.

"Are you ready?" Falconclaw asked.

Cloudstorm nodded. "Yes, let's go." He reached over to lick Lightheart's nose. "Bye, Lightheart. I'll miss you."

The she-cat took the chance to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Cloudstorm."

He stopped mid-lick, shocked. His whole body stiffened. He was stunned!

Lightheart took it the wrong way and looked away, sighing. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was full of grief.

"No, Lightheart---" Cloudstorm tried to say.

"Cloudstorm, let's go," Falconclaw urged, pushing him toward the camp exit.

As Cloudstorm padded after Falconclaw reluctantly, he glanced back at Lightheart, his eyes full of love, hoping she'd understand how he really felt about her. But the gray she-cat's muzzle was shoved into her mother's shoulder, and her shoulders were shaking. Snowstorm licked her daughter between the ears, then shot Cloudstorm a glare.

_I'm sorry, Lightheart, _Cloudstorm thought. _I love you, too. If only you knew._

He turned away sadly and scurried after Falconclaw.

**Does anyone know what's wrong with Lightheart? Any guesses? **


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dewleaf sighed. "Stormpelt, be nice!"

The gray and black tabby hissed at her. "No! Why should I be? Stealthstar should've kicked her out of the territory the moment he laid eyes on her!"

Dewleaf rolled her eyes and glanced over at Amberpaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat was sitting beside Ivypaw, eating a small mouse. Stormpelt still hadn't warmed up to her. "She's just an apprentice," she pointed out.

Stormpelt scoffed. "Whatever."

"Stormpelt, I hate being around you when you're in one of those stupid prickly moods!"

The tabby tom calmed down, his fur lying flat once more. "I'm sorry, Dewleaf. I just don't think it's a good idea for Stealthstar to let Amberpaw stay in RainClan."

"Why do you dislike her so much?" Dewleaf asked.

Stormpelt shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I don't like her," he growled.

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "You don't even know why? You're such a mouse-brain," she teased.

"Take that back!" Stormpelt hissed with mock-anger, knocking the black she-cat over. "Take it back, you little---Oof!"

Dewleaf kicked him off with her hind legs, sending the tom flying. She sat up and began grooming her fur as if nothing had happened. The stunned tom shook his fur free of dust and loped up to her. "That's what you get when you mess with me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you just took me by surprise."

"Sure," Dewleaf purred, brushing Stormpelt's shoulder with her tail.

He nudged her playfully and got up to his paws. "Well, I have to go on patrol with Tigerstripe and Ivypaw. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay," Dewleaf replied, flicking her tail in reply. She watched the tom leave, then padded toward the nursery to visit Petaltail's kits.

Flowerkit was the oldest. Just like her mother, she was a light brown tabby with green eyes. Her younger brother was Owlkit, a dark brown tom with amber eyes most likely inherited from his grandfather, Tigerstripe. Dewleaf padded into the nursery quietly, and was knocked down by two brown furballs.

"Hey!" she spat, grabbing Flowerkit by the scruff and setting her down. She shook Owlkit off and glowered down at them. "Every time I come in here, you just attack me!"

The two kits had begun talking, and Owlkit piped up, "Let's play!"

Petaltail shook her head. "Sorry about that, Dewleaf. They've grown out of their moss ball game."

Dewleaf rolled her eyes and sat down. "Don't worry, Petaltail. If they weren't cute, I'd… well, never mind. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, tired, of course," Petaltail replied with a flick of her tail. "But it's good that Redfur visits us often."

Dewleaf nodded. "Yes, I've noticed he spends half of his life here in the nursery!"

Petaltail purred. "He's so sweet, I love him. And the kits sure seem to like him, too."

Dewleaf purred and watched as Owlkit and Flowerkit began tossing a ball of moss around.

"Well, Dewleaf, when are you going to have some kits of your own?" Petaltail asked, her eyes glowing with interest.

Dewleaf felt her ear-tips grow red. "Oh, well, not for a while, I don't think."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't even have a mate yet," Dewleaf replied, shrugging.

Petaltail purred. "You don't have anyone in mind?"

Dewleaf winced. "Um, well…"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows that you and---" The queen was cut off when a loud yowl sounded through the clearing.

Dewleaf's eyes widened. "What's going on?" She padded out of the nursery and saw Tigerstripe and Stormpelt flanking two strange cats. Ivypaw was racing toward Stealthstar's den, probably to fetch him.

"Who are they?" Dewleaf wondered aloud, narrowing her eyes at the two strangers. One was a muscular gray and white tom with long hair. The other was a ginger tomcat, slightly smaller than the other. They seemed familiar…

"CLOUDSTORM!" Dewleaf yowled, racing over to her brother. He looked so different! The last time she had seen him, he had still been smaller than her and Clovernight. But now, he was a head taller, and he had strong muscles that rippled beneath his longer, coarser fur.

"Dewleaf!" he said, his voice full of relief. "I was so worried about you!"

Dewleaf licked her brother's nose and pressed her muzzle into his fur. "I missed you so much!" She glanced over and realized that the ginger tom was Falconpaw. "Falconpaw? What are you doing here?"

The ginger tom dipped his head. "Hello, Dewleaf. It's Falcon_claw _now."

"Really? Congratulations," Dewleaf purred.

By now, both Tigerstripe and Stormpelt were confused.

"Dewleaf, you know these two?" Tigerstripe asked calmly.

Stormpelt, however, wasn't as calm. "Who are they, Dewleaf?" he growled.

Dewleaf glanced up at them and mewed, "Oh, they're from ThunderClan. You see, they're---"

She was cut off when Stealthstar approached. He looked weary and tired. "More strangers?" he said, a bit exasperated and in a small snarl.

Dewleaf winced. "Stealthstar, I know them. They're from ThunderClan." She glanced at Cloudstorm and purred.

Stealthstar sighed. "Dewleaf, Tigerstripe, and you two," -he flicked his tail at Cloudstorm and Falconclaw- "come with me."

Dewleaf glanced over at Cloudstorm and Falconclaw, then followed Stealthstar and Tigerstripe. She caught Stormpelt's eye and twitched an ear, but he looked away, a bitter expression on his face.

***

"Yes, Cloudstorm's my brother," Dewleaf explained. "I suppose Smokestar sent the two of them to fetch me."

Stealthstar nodded. "Hello, Cloudstorm, Falconclaw. I'm Stealthstar, leader of RainClan."

Cloudstorm dipped his head, and Falconclaw flicked his tail.

Tigerstripe voiced, "I'm the deputy, Tigerstripe."

"Well, then, would you like to explain why exactly you are here?" Stealthstar asked.

Cloudstorm nodded. "Of course. When Dewleaf left, she told us that she'd only be gone for a short while. It's been nearly two moons, so we were all worried. Smokestar sent us to find out what happened, and to bring her back."

Stealthstar nodded. "Alright then." He turned to Dewleaf. "You'll be leaving us soon?"

She nodded slowly. "I suppose I should. I've enjoyed my stay here, Stealthstar, thank you so much."

He nodded. "Okay. But stay a few days, so that your brother and your friend can rest."

Cloudstorm and Falconclaw both dipped their heads gratefully. "Thank you."

Stealthstar nodded. "It's settled then. After a few days of rest, you may return to your Clan."

"Thank you," Dewleaf mewed, nodding. "Cloudstorm, Falconclaw, let me show you the warriors den."

"Great, I'm tired!" Cloudstorm groaned, stretching his muscles.

Falconclaw purred. "Let's go!"

Dewleaf flicked her tail and led the way out of the leader's den and toward the warriors den. Stormpelt was standing at the fresh-kill pile, but he wasn't picking fresh-kill. He was snarling at Cloudstorm and Falconclaw, his hackles raised.

"What's his problem?" Falconclaw muttered in a low voice.

Dewleaf shrugged. "I don't know. He's a sweet tom, trust me, but he doesn't like strangers."

"Do you know him well?" Cloudstorm asked with an amused twitch of his whiskers.

Dewleaf ducked her head, embarrassed. "We're friends."

"Really?" Cloudstorm asked, nudging Dewleaf with his shoulder.

"Stop," Dewleaf hissed playfully. She led the two toms into the den, then lay down beside Cloudstorm. "Tell me everything that's happened in ThunderClan!"

Cloudstorm purred. "There's so much to say!"

Falconclaw rolled his eyes. "Here's one thing, Clovernight broke her foreleg. Eagletalon, who was Eaglepaw at the time, spooked her while she was hunting."

Dewleaf gasped. "Oh, no. Is she okay?"

Cloudstorm licked her nose comfortingly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's almost fully healed."

"Good," Dewleaf purred. "I didn't know Eagle_talon _would actually cause her to break a bone. Well, what else?"

Cloudstorm hissed bitterly. "Feathercloud's having more kits. Thorntail's kits, of course."

"Oh," Dewleaf replied, blinking. "So…"

Cloudstorm licked his sister between the ears and meowed, "Who care about her anyway?"

Dewleaf shrugged. "Anything else?"

Cloudstorm's eyes clouded. "Yes. Something very important."

"What?" Dewleaf asked curiously.

Cloudstorm sighed. "You see…"

***

Cloudstorm explained to his sister about Lightheart, and the very abrupt farewell they had shared. She sympathized.

"Cloudstorm, she must know that you love her. She told you that she loved you, and you love her, too, right?" Dewleaf mewed.

He nodded. "I do love her. I just didn't realize it until she said those three words. And I didn't even get to tell her before I left."

Dewleaf nuzzled her brother. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll wait for you."

Cloudstorm shook his head, unable to forget the hard look in Snowstorm's eyes when she had glared at him. "I don't think so, Dewleaf."

Before the she-cat could reply, a gray and black tabby padded in. He bristled, glancing from the sleeping Falconclaw to where Cloudstorm and Dewleaf lay.

Cloudstorm looked up in surprise, then flicked his tail. "Hello."

Dewleaf got up instantly and purred, "Stormpelt." Her voice was so tender, and full of affection.

_They must be very close, _Cloudstorm thought.

"What?" Stormpelt growled, facing the smaller black pelted she-cat.

_Or not, _he reconsidered.

Dewleaf flinched visibly, and she tilted her head. "Stormpelt, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

"Leave me alone," the tom snarled, baring his teeth at her.

Dewleaf backed away, her tail low. Cloudstorm jumped to her defense. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

***

Dewleaf cringed as Stormpelt whipped around to face Cloudstorm. _Why is being like this? He's not the tom I spoke to just this morning! _

"Stormpelt, what's wrong?" Dewleaf asked quietly, almost in a soft whimper.

He turned to look at her, and his eyes reflected sadness.

Dewleaf got up and mewed, "Come with me." Leading him by placing her tail on his shoulder, she led him out of the den. "What's wrong?"

Stormpelt's eyes flashed. "It's hard to explain, but, them." He flicked his tail toward the warriors den, where Cloudstorm and Falconclaw were.

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like strangers, I mean, I found out personally. But what's wrong? I mean, Cloudstorm's my brother, and Falconclaw's a friend---"

"He's your _brother_?" Stormpelt yelped with surprise.

Dewleaf nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

Stormpelt slowly shook his head. "No. No one told me." Looking down at his paws sheepishly, he said, "I'm sorry for being such a jealous mouse-brain."

Dewleaf purred. "You were jealous? _Jealous? _Jealous that I was spending time with by brother and old friend?"

Stormpelt licked his chest fur, obviously embarrassed. "Yes."

Dewleaf rolled her eyes. "You're such a silly fur ball."

Stormpelt reached over to lick her ear. "I know, you've told me that countless times already."

"Right," Dewleaf purred, nuzzling the tom's cheek. "Want to meet them? Come on."

"Well…" He hesiated, then said, "Okay."

**What do you think? Leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"We must leave soon, Dewleaf," Cloudstorm urged. "Smokestar told us to return quickly. Besides, I need to make everything okay between Lightheart and me."

Falconclaw nodded. "Besides, Clovernight is injured, I'm sure you want to see her. She wanted to come very badly, and she misses you."

Dewleaf sighed. "I know, I know. We should leave soon. But… RainClan feels like my kin now."

Cloudstorm draped his tail across his sister's back comfortingly. "I know, you seem so at ease with them. When I see you speaking to a RainClan cat, you seem like you fit in better here than you do in ThunderClan. But ThunderClan is our home. We _have _to go back."

"I know, and I'll go back with you," replied Dewleaf, her ears drooping. "I'm going to miss RainClan a lot." _Especially Stormpelt._

Cloudstorm rasped his ear over his sister's ear and nodded. "I understand, Dewleaf."

Dewleaf sighed. "I have to go on a hunting patrol. I'll see you later, okay?" She flicked her tail, nodding to her brother, then to Falconclaw. She walked toward the fresh-kill pile, where some cats were gathered. Skyfur, Amberpaw, and Stormpelt were waiting for her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was talking to Cloudstorm and Falconclaw," she announced.

Skyfur shrugged. "Come on, let's go." She led the way out of camp, padding toward the river.

Dewleaf fell in step with Stormpelt. "Remember the fun we had at the river before?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"I sure do," Stormpelt purred, licking the she-cat between the ears. "And now look how great of a fisher you are."

Dewleaf nuzzled him, then said sadly, "Stormpelt, I'll have to return to ThunderClan soon." She braced herself for his reply.

"I-I don't want you to go," he said immediately, tapping her shoulder with his tail and turning to face her. The two cats had stopped walking, Skyfur and Amberpaw were padding ahead.

Dewleaf sighed. "I know. I want to stay, too. But I have to go back, to see my sister, and… my mother, and father, and…" She leaned into Stormpelt's brittle fur, her eyes full of sorrow.

Stormpelt licked her ear. "I understand, Dewleaf. I'm going to miss you a lot. Perhaps you could come to visit us often?"

"Sure, if Stealthstar would allow it," Dewleaf answered. "I'm going to miss you so much, Stormpelt."

"And I'll miss you." He licked Dewleaf's cheek tenderly, then drew close to her, tucking her pretty head under his chin. "Dewleaf?"

"Hmm?" the black she-cat purred, her eyes closed.

Stormpelt sighed. "Never mind."

Dewleaf nuzzled Stormpelt, sighing. Finally, she blinked and said, "We should catch up to Skyfur and Amber paw now."

Stormpelt nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

***

Dewleaf pawed at the grass beneath her paws. "Cloudstorm, I should tell you what I found out about Feathercloud and Rainheart."

Her brother looked up, startled. Then recognition slowly seeped into his face. "Oh, right."

***

"What?! Rainheart gave her up to Thorntail? Why would he do that?"

Dewleaf shook her head. "I don't know."

***

"It's time to go," Cloudstorm whispered.

Dewleaf blinked again, then stood up slowly, stretching and yawning. "Already?"

Cloudstorm nodded. "Falconclaw is waiting outside. Come on."

Dewleaf sighed and stepped over the limp, sleeping body of Stormpelt. She glanced at him longingly, then shook her head and padded after Cloudstorm. It was still dark outside, but they had to leave soon. They had said their farewells to RainClan the night before, and had agreed to leave early in the morning so that they could return to ThunderClan as soon as they could. Dewleaf glanced back at Stormpelt sadly, then turned to Cloudstorm and Falconclaw. Falconclaw dipped his head in greeting, and Dewleaf flicked her tail in return.

"Dewleaf, let's go," Falconclaw said softly.

Cloudstorm swished his tail and led the way out of camp, walking swiftly. Dewleaf trudged after her brother slowly, reluctant to have any space in between her and the Clan she had grown to love. She purred with gratitude when Falconclaw slowed down and fell in step beside her to keep her company.

"I know you don't want to leave," he meowed softly.

Dewleaf nodded. "I know. I'll miss them all so much." She let out a small sigh of sadness.

"Falconclaw, Dewleaf, wait here, I'll go find some prey," Cloudstorm offered before rushing into the woods.

Dewleaf nodded. _He wants to return so terribly, to see Lightheart. And I want to stay, to be with RainClan… and Stormpelt._ She sat down, then looked up at Falconclaw expectantly. "Sit down."

He nodded gratefully, then sat down beside her, keeping his distance. "Dewleaf, everyone in ThunderClan misses you. I'm sure once you go back, you'll feel much better."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was still a dark hue of blue, and dawn was drawing closer. She wondered what Stealthstar would think when he woke up and found her gone. What would Tigerstrip think? Skyfur? Honeytail? Petaltail? Redfur? _Stormpelt?_

Falconclaw glanced over at her worriedly, then mewed, "Dewleaf?"

"Yes?" Dewleaf replied, turning to face the ginger tom.

He hesitated, then said, "Stormpelt really… cares about you, doesn't he?"

Dewleaf slowly nodded. "I care about him, too. But I have to go back to ThunderClan, it's where I belong." Although she said the words herself, she wasn't so sure. Did she belong in ThunderClan? It was where she had been born and raised, yes, but…

Cloudstorm returned with some prey in his mouth. He had managed to catch a mouse and a vole. "Sorry, this is all I could find."

"That's fine," Dewleaf replied.

"Take one for yourself, Cloudstorm," Falconclaw suggested. "Dewleaf and I can share."

Dewleaf nodded in agreement. "We got to rest while you went hunting. Go on."

Cloudstorm blinked gratefully before bending over to pick up the scrawnier vole. Falconclaw picked up the mouse and sat down across from Dewleaf.

"You can take the first bite," Falconclaw offered.

Dewleaf flicked her ear in gratitude and took a bite, then let Falconclaw get a bite as well.

After they finished eating, they continued on past the hills.

***

"We'll reach RiverClan territory soon," Cloudstorm announced.

Dewleaf nodded and looked around. Night had fallen, and it was getting pretty dark. The only thing that lit their path was the small sliver of the quarter moon. "Shouldn't we find a place to sleep?" she asked.

Cloudstorm nodded. "We should. But I'm hungry."

"I'll go hunt," Falconclaw meowed.

Dewleaf nodded. "I'll find someplace sheltered where we can rest for the night."

Cloudstorm nodded. "I'll go hunting with you, Falconclaw."

Dewleaf watched the two toms padded away, then looked around. _There must be some sort of bramble thicket somewhere… _Her eyes lit up when she saw a large clump of ferns, it looked almost like the nursery back at ThunderClan. She crawled underneath it, then padded back out.

She waited a while, and the two toms came back with some fresh-kill. "I found a comfortable place to sleep," she mewed.

***

Dewleaf gasped. "Look! I can see the stream! We're almost there!" she said excitedly.

Cloudstorm let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go! We can make it!"

Falconclaw purred. "Finally!"

**Okay, end of the chapter. It's sort of a cliffie, but oh well... review and tell me what you thought!**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cloudstorm's heart thudded as he sped toward the thorn tunnel leading into camp. He didn't even look back to make sure Falconclaw and Dewleaf were following him. He shot into the tunnel and let out a yowl.

"Cloudstorm? Back already?" someone called out.

"Get Smokestar!" another cat yowled.

Cloudstorm glanced behind him and saw Dewleaf and Falconclaw skid to a stop behind him.

"Dewleaf! Falconclaw!" another cat said excitedly.

Almost instantly, all the cats of ThunderClan milled around them excitedly. Cloudstorm looked around for a soft gray pelt and light green eyes, but he only saw Hazelstep, who looked just like Lightheart.

Smokestar approached them, purring. "Dewleaf," he meowed, touching noses with the she-cat. "I'm glad you're safe." Then he flicked his tail to Cloudstorm and Falconclaw. "You two did well."

Cloudstorm barley heard. "Where's Lightheart?" he meowed to no particular cat at all.

"The nursery," someone told him.

He rushed to the familiar fern and bracken den, glancing inside. He spotted the silver fur of Feathercloud. She got up to greet him, but he barely noticed her. Further inside, Lightheart lay.

"Lightheart!" he purred, rushing toward her. The gray she-cat's eyes were hollow, and her pelt was ragged and dirty. "What happened to you?" He'd only been gone for… about half a moon.

"Cloudstorm," the she-cat croaked.

Cloudstorm nuzzled her. "What are you doing all alone in the nursery?" Before Lightheart could reply, he said, "It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to talk."

He got up and watched as the she-cat struggled. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Not really, but I'll manage."

Cloudstorm noticed that the she-cat was more plump. And she was much slower now…

"This way," Cloudstorm said, leading the she-cat to a secluded part of camp behind the nursery.

Lightheart sat down heavily. She had lost all the grace and beauty she'd had before.

_But I still love her… _Cloudstorm though, gazing at her with kind blue eyes. "Lightheart, I… I was really stunned when you told me that you loved me."

The she-cat looked away. "I know. And I understand that you don't love me. So…" Her voice was full of bitterness and regret.

"No, Lightheart! You don't understand!" Cloudstorm hissed. "Listen, I was surprised. I hadn't known you felt that way about me." He touched the she-cat's chin with his tail and lifted her head so that their eyes met. Her green eyes were hollow and dreary, with barely any emotion in them. "I'm sorry, Lightheart. I shouldn't have left you." He licked her ear, then said softly, "I love you. I really, really love you."

Cloudstorm watched as Lightheart's eyes slowly regained their pretty sparkle. She let out a throaty purr and asked, "Really?"

Cloudstorm nodded. "Really. I do, I love you." He pressed himself into Lightheart's fur, purring loudly that he was sure that the RainClan cats could hear him. He began to groom Lightheart's unkempt fur with his tongue, making it glossy again.

Lightheart winced when he began to clean her belly fur roughly with his tongue. "Watch it," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Cloudstorm asked, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Lightheart shook her head. "Actually, Cloudstorm, I have something to tell you, too."

"What is it?" Cloudstorm asked, searching Lightheart's face.

She gulped and went on slowly, "I wanted to tell you this before, but I wasn't sure what status our… relationship… was in. I…" Cloudstorm saw that familiar hesitant flicker in her eyes again. "I… Cloudstorm, I'm… I'm going to… I'm going to have… kits."

"_Kits?"_

She nodded. "Kits." After studying her mate, she asked, "Is that alright?"

Cloudstorm embraced her so wholeheartedly that he almost knocked the she-cat off her paws. "Of course that's alright! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lightheart shuffled her paws. "Well, I found out about the same time Smokestar told you to go and find Dewleaf. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you wanted to be a father. I was… I was scared about what you'd think." Her voice, starting out bold, had been reduced to a whisper.

Cloudstorm pressed his muzzle into the she-cat's fur. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I'm a mouse-brain." He growled to himself. "How could I have not noticed? All those trips to the medicine cat den, looking more well-fed than ever… I'm such a mouse-brain!"

Lightheart rolled her eyes. "You're not a mouse-brain. You're the most handsome tom I've ever laid eyes on."

He rasped his tongue over her nose, then sighed. "Well, I should probably go and see the others."

Lightheart nodded. "Yes, you should. I'll see you later."

Cloudstorm flicked his tail in reply and padded back into the clearing. Smokestar was speaking to Dewleaf and Falconclaw right inside the thorn tunnel. He strode over to them, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Um, sorry."

Smokestar turned to him, then purred, "Don't worry about it, I understand." Regaining his stiff composure, he said, "Dewleaf, I suppose you found what you were looking for?"

Cloudstorm glanced at his sister and saw that she looked hesitant. _Maybe she's thinking about Stormpelt._

"Um, yes, I suppose," Dewleaf replied, glancing down at her paws.

Smokstar studied her, then nodded. "I see. I won't pry, now. Go ahead and go see your sister. She's eager to see you."

Dewleaf purred. "Okay."

"I'll go with you," Cloudstorm said, padding beside his sister. They went toward the medicine cat's den and stepped inside quietly.

***

Dewleaf hissed. "Mouse-dung!" she spat, watching the squirrel scurry out of view.

"It's okay, you'll get it net time," a ginger tom said comfortingly.

Dewleaf turned to Falconclaw. "Yeah, I suppose."

"So, Dewleaf, I know it's been a few sunrises since we got back, but… _did _you find what you were after?" the tom asked.

Dewleaf shrugged. "I did find answers about my parents." She glanced up at him, then mewed, "You know already, right? That Rainheart was my father?"

Falconclaw bowed his head. "I do, actually."

She sighed. "It's so hard!'

Falconclaw nodded. "I know, but you're lucky. You have Thorntail. He actually cares about you, he's like your real father."

"I don't know," Dewleaf mewed, shrugging. "You wouldn't understand, Falconclaw. You don't even know who your father is, do you?"

A look of pain flashed over the ginger tom's face. "Well… I do."

Dewleaf's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "Dewleaf, I trust you, and I want to tell you. But you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

Dewleaf nodded. "Of course, Falconclaw, you're a close friend of mine."

Falconclaw let out a deep breath. "Well, Birdwing said that her mate was… Coldpelt."

"Coldpelt?" Dewleaf yelped with surprise. The image of a gray tom with hard green eyes floated into her mind. He was a ShadowClan warrior!

He nodded. "But you know what else?"

"What?" Dewleaf asked softly, noticing the hurt and pain radiating off the ginger tom.

"Birdwing's not even my mother. She said… Stonefoot and I were found as kits, near Twolegplace."

"Oh, right," Dewleaf mewed quietly. She had never thought of it before, but she now remembered. She had been a kit in the nursery when a patrol had returned with two kits, claiming that they were probably abandoned or their mother had died. "Falconclaw, I'm sorry. It must've been hard for all of that to be dumped on you."

The ginger tom looked away and murmured something that she couldn't decipher.

After a moment of silence, Dewleaf said, "Should we go back to camp now?"

He nodded, not looking up to meet her eyes.

***

Clovernight was woken by a panicked yowl. She looked up and saw Frostpool gathering herbs hurriedly. "What's wrong? It's the middle of the night!"

"Well, Feathercloud's having her kits!" Frostpool hissed as she rushed out of the den.

Clovernight's eyes widened. Not able to go back to sleep, she padded out of the medicine cat's den and spotted Thorntail sitting outside, his tail twitching with worry.

***

Dewleaf padded into the nursery quietly, facing her mother. A single golden tom kit was nestled in Feathercloud's belly, whimpering softly. Feathercloud rasped her tongue over her son, her eyes sparkling.

"Congratulations," Dewleaf said, dipping her head. She'd forgiven Feathercloud more or less nowadays.

Feathercloud looked up in surprise, then meowed, "Thank you, Dewleaf. His name is… Lionkit."

***

Cloudstorm licked Lightheart's ear, then nudged the mouse he'd brought closer. "Come on, you'll need your strength to give birth," he coaxed.

His mate purred. "Okay," she sighed, taking a bite of the mouse. Then she gulped up the rest ravenously.

"I suppose you were hungry," Cloudstorm chuckled.

Lightheart nodded. "Yes, I was." Her words came out raspy and slowly, as if it took effort to speak.

"Are you alright?" Cloudstorm asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Of course, I'm fine," Lightheart replied, panting. "Just… you know, tired."

Cloudstorm licked her ear and purred softly. "Well, get some rest, then, okay? I have to go on a patrol, but I'll be back soon."

Lightheart only nodded, then curled up.

Cloudstorm glanced at Feathercloud and Lionkit on the way out, but he didn't stop or say anything. He discovered that Berrytail, Flightfur, and Birdwing were already prepared to go. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, dipping his head.

Berrytail flicked his tail irritably. "Come on, if we don't renew the scent markers soon, other Clans will think we're weak."

Cloudstorm nodded and followed the other cats out into the dense forest. He could scent prey all over the place now. "Can we hunt?" he asked.

Berrytail, who was leading the patrol, shrugged. "I suppose, but make it quick."

Cloudstorm muttered under his breath as he slunk underneath the undergrowth. He parted his jaws slightly and could smell vole. He looked around, swiveling his ears around as well, and saw the small animal sitting on its haunches. He crept closer, making sure his swishing tail wouldn't make any noise. When he was close enough, he leapt, trapping the vole with his outstretched claws. He gave it a final blow, and it went limp.

"Nice catch," Flightfur called out.

Cloudstorm nodded gratefully, kicking dirt over the fresh-kill, then padded after the others.

***

Cloudstorm carried the vole back into camp, dropping it at the fresh-kill pile. He flicked his ears in greeting to Forestlily, then straightened up and made toward the nursery.

He was surprised when Mosspelt shot out of the den in a frantic hurry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lightheart's kits are coming!" the medicine cat panted before rushing to the medicine cat's den, apparently to get herbs.

Cloudstorm's eyes widened. "This soon? They're too early!"

He began to push into the den, but Frostpool, from inside, hissed, "Stay out!"

He flinched back, confused. As Mosspelt approached, carrying herbs, he questioned, "Aren't the kits too early? They could die, can't they?"

Mosspelt growled at him, "Get out of the way! Stay out, okay? We'll handle this!"

Cloudstorm couldn't help but notice the spark of fear behind her angry growl. _Oh no! Lightheart could be in danger! I have to go in there! _He paced around, worried.

As if to voice his thoughts, a loud shriek of pain erupted from the nursery walls, making him cringe and worry even more.

Dewleaf approached him warily. "What's wrong, Cloudstorm?"

"Lightheart is kitting, and it's way too early!" he cried out. "What if something goes wrong?"

"I'm sure Mosspelt and Frostpool know what to do," Dewleaf said assuringly, but even she sounded scared and worried.

After some time of gruesome waiting, Mosspelt padded out of the nursery, her tail drooping and her eyes clouded. "I'm sorry, Cloudstorm. The kits were coming way too early, and Lightheart wasn't ready. S-something went wrong."

**Oh yeah, major cliffie! And the thing about Falconclaw, some of you may remember that from _The Right Path 1_. Well, I like twists and suspenseful cliffies! Review!**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_I'm sorry, Cloudstorm. The kits were coming way too early, and Lightheart wasn't ready. S-something went wrong."_

Cloudstorm let out a wail of grief. "NO!" He faintly felt Dewleaf lay her tail on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away and faced the medicine cat. "What do you mean? Is she alright?"

Mosspelt shrugged, not meeting Cloudstorm's blue eyes full of grief and wrath. "We'll have to wait and see. But I'll be honest with you, Cloudstorm, she most likely… will not survive."

Cloudstorm rushed past her and raced into the nursery. Feathercloud and Lionkit had left, so Lightheart and Frostpool were the only ones in there. "Lightheart," he whispered, reaching his mate's side. The pretty gray she-cat's flank slowly rose and fell, but her eyes were closed. There was blood everywhere. And four little limp bodies were at her belly.

"Cloudstorm," Frostpool whimpered, her eyes reflecting the tom's pain. "The kits didn't make it. And Lightheart may not."

"No," Cloudstorm hissed, nudging his mate with his nose. "Lightheart."

"Cloudstorm," the she-cat murmured, her voice just barely above a whisper. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Cloudstorm."

"Yes, I'm here, Lightheart," the tom said, relief flooding him. He licked the she-cat's muzzle and pressed his nose into her fur.

Lightheart slowly tilted her head to look at her mate. "I'm sorry. I couldn't give you kits."

"I don't care about that," Cloudstorm muttered bitterly. "As long as you live, I'll be fine."

Lightheart sighed.

"Lightheart, please, you can make it," Cloudstorm urged, pressing into Lightheart's fur to comfort her.

Mosspelt padded into the den, clutching herbs in her mouth. She murmured something to her apprentice, then said, "Lightheart, I brought some herbs for you."

***

Dewleaf was sitting at the edge of the stream that marked the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. She jumped, startled, when she heard a voice from behind her. "Oh, hello, Thorntail."

The golden brown tom approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry we accused you," Dewleaf sighed. "I found out everything. Rainheart told Feathercloud to stay with you, and that's what she did." She looked up and added, "But Clovernight and Cloudstorm don't understand."

Thorntail blinked, but he didn't speak.

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure," the tom meowed.

Dewleaf hesitated. "Honeytail told me that something caused you and Feathercloud to… separate. What was that?"

Thorntail hung his head. After a long silence, he answered, "My father. Lionstar."

***

Clovernight watched with interest as her brother, yet again, made toward the medicine cat's den with fresh-kill in his jaws. He'd been spending his whole life there nowadays, tending to his mate. She let out a mused purr as he retreated quickly, his jaws empty. _Mosspelt must've made him give up the fresh-kill and kicked him out, _she thought. If she'd been Mosspelt, she'd have ripped Cloudstorm's fur off! She strained to hear Mosspelt's voice.

"Cloudstorm, keep out! She needs her rest, and she can't rest with you lumbering in here all the time!" the she-cat said sternly.

Cloudstorm flicked his tail and looked around.

Clovernight purred and walked over to him. "You're the first cat to make patient old Mosspelt yowl at someone."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm just worried. Mosspelt hasn't been letting me in all day. I thought, maybe, if I took some fresh-kill, she'd let me see Lightheart."

Clovernight sighed. "If it means so much to you, I'll go check on her."

"That'd be great, thanks. Don't forget to tell her that I love her," Cloudstorm meowed.

Clovernight flicked her tail. "Sure." She padded to the medicine cat and prepared to step inside when Frostpool rushed over, her fur fluffed up.

"Oh, Clovernight. Sorry, I thought Cloudstorm was trying to get in again," the she-cat meowed with a chuckle. "He worries too much. Are you here to see Lightheart?"

Clovernight nodded. "Yes, can I?"

Frostpool sighed. "Sure, hurry, though. My mother, Snowstorm, will be back from her patrol soon, and she'll want to see Lightheart."

Clovernight padded inside. She greeted Mosspelt, who was sorting herbs, and padded deeper into the den, where Lightheart lay on a soft nest of moss. "Lightheart?"

The gray she-cat slowly turned her head. "Oh, hello, Clovernight." She looked so frail and weak, and her pelt was clumped. Her green eyes looked so dull. She barely had any energy.

"Are you alright?"

Lightheart sighed. "Not really."

"You should eat something," Clovernight urged. "Keep your strength up. Everyone is so worried about you."

Lightheart opened her mouth to reply, but a strange raspy noise was the only thing that escaped out of it. She tried to clear her throat and ended up having a coughing bout.

"Do you want some water?" Clovernight asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Tell Cloudstorm I'm okay."

Clovernight hissed. "Then I'd be lying! You don't look okay, you look sick. Admit it, Lightheart. You need something to eat."

Lightheart rolled her eyes. "Mosspelt and Frostpool are telling me the same thing. You worry too much, I'm really going to be fine."

Clovernight sighed. "Okay, but at least eat something." She looked around and saw two pieces of fresh-kill lying nearby. She picked up a plump mouse and nudged it toward the sick she-cat. "There, eat that."

Lightheart blinked gratefully and began eating ravenously.

"I'll let you rest, then," Clovernight said.

Lightheart nodded and flicked her tail as Clovernight padded out of the den.

She looked around for her brother and saw him talking to Flightfur at the fresh-kill pile. "Hey, Cloudstorm!" she called.

***

Cloudstorm watched as Snowstorm emerged from the medicine cat's den. He padded over quietly and asked, "How is she doing?"

Snowstorm looked up. "She's doing better, I suppose. But she's still so weak and fragile. I'm worried about her. She won't eat much." She sighed and said, "Cloudstorm, you should go and see her. She's been asking about you."

Cloudstorm dipped his head. "Right. I visited her yesterday. But Mosspelt doesn't want me being in there often."

Snowstorm murmured something to herself, then meowed, "You're good for her, Cloudstorm. She really cares about you a lot."

The long-haired tom dipped his head again. "I care about her, too."

His former mentor purred. "I'm glad," she replied, then padded to the warriors den.

Cloudstorm sighed, then padded toward the medicine cat's den. He poked his head through the entrance, then slowly padded inside. Mosspelt looked up, then coughed.

"Cloudstorm, what are you doing here?"

"Please, Mosspelt, can I see Lightheart?" Cloudstorm begged. "I have to!"

He jumped when he felt something brush his shoulder. It was Frostpool.

She purred and licked Cloudstorm's ear. "Don't worry, Lightheart is fine. You worry too much."

Cloudstorm nudged her away and turned to Mosspelt.

"Fine," Mosspelt sighed. "But you have to leave soon. You worry too much," she added with a soft purr.

Cloudstorm flicked his tail. "Thank you."

"She's back there," Frostpool said, leading the tom to the back of the den.

"Lightheart!" Cloudstorm purred happily, leaping to his mate.

Lightheart was laying on a moss nest, her eyes closed. They snapped open the moment he spoke. "Cloudstorm?"

He gazed at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Lightheart?"

The she-cat nodded, then straightened up, as if to prove it. She got up to her paws and padded around the small den. "See? I'm fine."

"Good," Cloudstorm purred with relief, nosing the she-cat's soft fur. "Maybe Mosspelt won't keep you cooped up in here as much."

Lightheart shrugged. "Hopefully. I missed you, Cloudstorm."

He purred. "I've only been gone for one day!"

"I know," Lightheart meowed, rasping her tongue over her mate's ear. "But I missed you."

Cloudstorm nuzzled Lightheart affectionately, his blue eyes glowing. "I'm glad to see that you're well. Perhaps later, Mosspelt will let me take you out of camp for a walk?"

"That'd be great," she meowed.

***

Dewleaf dipped her head. "Hello, Ashenfur."

Her grandfather looked up with surprise. "Oh, Dewleaf. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I suppose," the black furred she-cat replied politely, dipping her head. "Thank you. And you?"

Ashenfur purred. "Better than ever. The Clan is prospering from new-leaf. And everyone seems well. Lightheart is on her way to recovery, I'm sure she'll be out on patrols in no time."

"Right," Dewleaf replied, her tail twitching patiently. "I'm glad, too."

Ashenfur gave her a sidelong glance, then nodded briskly and trotted away, barking out an order to Berrytail.

Dewleaf turned away, only to see Hazelstep and Thistlefang lying together right outside the warriors den, sharing tounges. She looked away for a moment, then glanced back at them. They looked like they really cared for each other…

Without even a second though, Dewleaf's mind drifted to the image of a certain tabby tom, with a sleek gray pelt and thick black stripes. She could picture Stormpelt's muscles rippling under his pelt as he crept forward to catch a mouse, or the way his amber eyes glowed brightly during the night. She let out an involuntary sigh and looked around. Flightfur and Falconclaw were sitting at the fresh-kill pile. She straightened up and padded over to them.

"Hi, Flighfur, hello, Falonclaw," she meowed, flicking her tail in greeting.

Flightfur dipped her head. "Hi, Dewleaf."

Falconclaw nodded and purred. "How are you, Dewleaf?"

She shrugged in reply, glancing away. He must've noticed the look in her eyes, because he murmured something quietly to Flightfur. The ginger and white she-cat nodded and padded away slowly, glancing back once.

"Dewleaf, I know you miss RainClan," the ginger tom started.

"I do," Dewleaf admitted. "Thanks for noticing. My own brother hasn't said a word about it, since he's so busy with his mate." Her voice sounded bitter, so she softened it. "I don't mean to be selfish…"

"I know, I understand," Falconclaw assured, flicking his tail. "I'm sure they miss you, too."

_Do they miss me? _Dewleaf wondered. "I don't know…"

"Especially Stormpelt," Falconclaw mewed.

She looked up in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sure Stormpelt misses you a lot. You two really cared about each other," Falconcalw stated bluntly. "It's true, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied, glancing away nervously. She wanted to see Stormpelt so badly!

Falconclaw stared at the she-cat for a while, a sorrowful look in his eyes. Finally, he turned away, muttering, "I'll see you later, Dewleaf."

She wondered what he was thinking. She shrugged it off after a few moments and swiveled her head around. Dawnheart caught her eye and flicked her tail in greeting.

"Oh, hi, Dawnheart," Dewleaf said, dipping her head. Dawnheart nodded in reply and padded past her.

Dewleaf sighed and curled her tail around herself even tighter, as if to seek comfort. She wanted to go back to RainClan. It was her _home. _But she didn't want her family to be broken up even more. She, her littermates, and Feathercloud were in ThunderClan. Her father and sister were in RiverClan.

She walked into the warriors den quietly. She was surprised to see Falconclaw lying there. She went to lay beside him and closed her eyes to sleep, dreaming of Stormpelt's coarse fur and bright eyes.

***

Cloudstorm purred. "You're doing great, Lightheart. Come on, you can make it."

Lightheart took a few more tentative steps, then managed to trot. "See? I'm fine, Cloudstorm, don't worry about me." She took a few bold steps forward, then raced toward the Highrock. "See?"

"Good job," Cloudstorm replied, running over to her. "Well? Would you like to go out hunting?"

Lightheart nodded. "Sure, let's go!"

***

Clovernight looked up. She'd been trying to fall asleep. But now, Dewleaf padded in, looking sad. "Dewleaf, are you okay?"

The black she-cat looked up in surprise. "Oh, Clovernight, I didn't see you there," she said. "I-I'm okay, I guess."

"You don't look okay. What's wrong?"

Dewleaf shrugged. "I just… It feel so different here in ThunderClan. It doesn't feel like home."

Clovernight recalled Cloudstorm telling her about how Dewleaf had been accepted into RainClan, and perhaps even found a future mate. "I suppose you miss RainClan?"

Dewleaf nodded, looking for a place to lay down.

"Well, then maybe you should go back."

Dewleaf, who had curled up in a small nest of moss, looked up in surprise. "You mean… leave ThunderClan?"

Clovernight rolled her eyes. "Why not? Cloudstorm tells me that everyone there likes you, and that you already have a tom picked out!"

At Dewleaf's bright blush, Clovernight figured, _They must not be too… into each other… yet. _

"Oh, come on, Dewleaf. If you want to go, then go. Why stay here and feel miserable when you can go and be happy?"

Dewleaf shrugged. "I don't think I can. No one will want me to go. Smokestar will say that he needs his warriors to stick together. Feathercloud will tell me---" "Oh, who cares what that fox-dung tells you to do? Feathercloud doesn't care about us! Otherwise, she would've stayed in RainClan, with Rainheart. Then none of this would've happened!" Clovernight snarled.

Dewleaf flinched and looked up in surprise.

Clovernight gulped, she'd surprised herself. _What am I doing? _

"Clovernight, it's not that easy," Dewleaf said gently. "I'll always regret what I do. If I stay, I'll always think, _What if I had gone? _And if I go, I'll think, _What if I had stayed?_"

"Well, you'd be much happier in RainClan," Clovernight hissed. "I'm just trying to help you, Dewleaf!"

"Well it only sounds like you're trying to get rid of me!" Dewleaf snapped, getting up abruptly. "Stop telling me what to do! I'm not an apprentice who follows her older sister's orders anymore!"

Stunned, Clovernight didn't say anything as Dewleaf padded out of the den, anger radiating around her.

**One of the longest chappies! Please review, and I'm kind of getting a writer's block, that's why it took so long to put this up. If you have any ideas, tell me!**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dewleaf sighed and padded out of camp. She needed to go someplace private, where she could think. She padded down to the stream, by the RiverClan border. She sat down near a small thicket and looked down at the stream. The water trickled past and around the little stepping stones. The stream babbled softly, it sounded like a stream of many cats all speaking at once. Staring down at the clear, blue water, she was reminded of a memory.

"_That was a pretty nice job. But that fish is small."_

_Dewleaf nodded in agreement as she looked down at the small fish she'd just landed. Then she looked back up at Stormpelt. "Teach me to do better. You're a great fisher."_

_Stormpelt purred. "I am, indeed, a great fisher. Here, watch me." He crouched low, making sure his shadow did not cast over the river. His muscles were bunched up underneath him, tense and ready to spring into action. Only his eyes moved when a large fish began swimming toward him. It was deep in the water, but Dewleaf knew Stormpelt could catch it. With a swift movement, Stormpelt scooped the fish up with his claws, and then used his other paw to lift it onto the ground. "See? Do you think you can do it?"_

_Dewleaf nodded, nervously flicking her tail. She maintained the same position at the edge of the river, her eyes darting about in hopes of catching a glimpse of fish. A silver flash, and she was off! Flicking her paw into the water, managing to lift the fish out a bit--- It splashed back into the water and quickly swam away, leaving Dewleaf downhearted. She looked up in surprise when she felt Stormpelt's coarse fur brush up against hers for a brief moment, then move away. _

"_It's okay, you'll do better next time. Besides, that fish was big. It must've been heavy," the gray and black tom said soothingly. _

"_You're right," Dewleaf replied, nudging her friend with a friendly butt of her head._

She'd started out thinking of Stormpelt as a great friend, and now, she was dying to see him! She… she _loved _him. She let out a sigh and tightened her tail around her paws, as if to comfort herself. She looked up from the stream and straight ahead, toward RiverClan territory. She wondered what her kin was doing right now. Rainheart and Streamgaze. Perhaps they were on patrol? Or were they resting in the warriors den? Could one of them be in the medicine cat's den with an injury? Perhaps a thorn in the pad? Or was it a serious injury? What of Stormpelt? Would he feel betrayed that Dewleaf had left without telling him when she'd leave? What was he doing now? Did he miss her? Or had he forgotten all about her?

Dewleaf felt a pang at that thought. _No, he'd never forget me! _She got up to her paws and turned away from the stream, her head low.

_All I have to do is to cross that stream, hide my scent, and make it past RiverClan territory! I'll be fine if I stay to the edge, they'll never notice! Only a few days traveling and I'll be in RainClan territory! _Her heart pounded at the thought of returning to RainClan.

_No, I can't. I have to stay… _Clovernight's previous words rang in her head.

"I should go," she told herself firmly. More hesitantly, she said, "No, I can't." More boldly, she said, "I have to! I have to go back there!"

She glanced back, and before her mind and heart could tell her otherwise, raced back to camp. She nearly ran over Berrytail, who was sitting at the entrance, guarding camp. "Oh, sorry," she muttered.

"Dewleaf, are you alright?" the tom asked, his head tilted to the side. "You seem…"

"I'm fine," she said hastily, glancing away. Before the tom could reply, she padded into the warriors den, crashing down on her nest. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes.

"Dewleaf?"

She blinked and looked up, discovering that Stonefoot was in his nest, probably resting. "Oh, hi."

"Hello," Stonefoot replied. "Are you okay?"

Dewleaf shrugged and turned her head away, closing her eyes.

***

"Are you going to the Gathering tonight, Dewleaf?" Flightfur asked.

The black she-cat slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not," she meowed sadly. She would've loved to go, but she just hadn't been chosen.

Flightfur nodded slowly. "Oh. I'm sure Smokestar will let you go next moon."

Dewleaf shrugged casually. "Maybe." She glanced up and saw Cloudstorm, who was slowly walking toward them. Their eyes met, but she looked away quickly.

"Hi, Dewleaf, Flightfur," the tom meowed.

Flightfur purred. "Hi, Cloudstorm. Are you going to the Gathering?"

The gray and white tom nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you?"

"I am," the ginger she-cat answered. "But Dewleaf isn't."

Cloudstorm looked up at Dewleaf. "Are you alright, Dewleaf?"

The slim, black she-cat let out a soft hiss. "I'm fine, Cloudstorm. I don't even want to go anyway, I'd much rather rest." Lashing her tail, she got up and strode away stiffly.

"What's wrong with her?" Flightfur whispered, though it was loud enough for Dewleaf to hear.

Dewleaf strained her ears to listen, but Cloudstorm did not reply. She sighed and padded into the warriors den.

***

Dewleaf watched as the ThunderClan cats began to depart.

"Bye, Dewleaf," Clovernight called out.

Cloudstorm added, "We'll tell you all about the Gathering when we get back, okay?"

Dewleaf shrugged, trying to be cheerful. "Okay, then. I'll see you soon."

Cloudstorm glanced at her, then nodded.

Smokestar motioned with his tail and led his Clan out of camp, toward Wood Grove. Dewleaf sighed and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She rummaged through until she found a plump vole to her liking and sat down to eat.

"Hey, Dewleaf," came a meow.

Dewleaf looked up and saw ginger tom padding over to her. "Falconclaw? You didn't go to the Gathering?"

"No, I didn't. Smokestar didn't choose me," he replied, sitting down. "No matter, there'll be more Gatherings, right?"

Dewleaf nodded slowly, bending over to take a bite of her vole. "Are you hungry?"

Falconclaw considered for a moment, and then shook his head. "Um, no, I'm alright."

Dewleaf flicked an ear in acknowledgement and took another bite of the vole.

Falconclaw suddenly looked up at the sky and sighed. "Oh, no, storm clouds. It looks like rain."

Dewleaf looked up. He was right. Dark storm clouds had begun rumbling over the sky, creeping over the dark blue hue of the usual sky. But the sun hadn't even set all the way yet. "The Gathering might be canceled due to the rain," she meowed.

Falconclaw nodded in agreement. "Probably. They'll try to stay as long as they can, since the Gathering is a truce. But once it starts raining, they'll most likely rush back."

Dewleaf nodded. By now, she'd finished her vole. She licked her jaws a few times to relish the remaining taste of vole, then got up and stretched her legs.

"Tired?" Falconclaw asked.

Dewleaf shook her head. "Actually, I'm a bit restless," she admitted.

Falconclaw was quiet for a moment. Then, "You always seem tired and unhappy."

Dewleaf flinched a bit, but realized that what the tom said was correct. She nodded slowly, understandingly.

Ahead, darker clouds began to roam closer toward camp, rumbling loudly. Dewleaf looked up at the darkening sky, noticing the full moon starting to illuminate up in the dark sky. She let out a small sigh and looked around.

"It looks like it'll rain soon," Falconclaw remarked.

Dewleaf shrugged, then got up to her paws. "Um, I'll be in the warriors den," she said, padding past him.

Once she was settled down on her mossy nest, her mind drifted to thoughts and memories, most of them about RainClan and Stormpelt, in particular.

_I miss him so much, _she thought to herself. Falconclaw was right. She wasn't happy in ThunderClan anymore. _If I go back, will Stealthstar accept me? Will Stormpelt still care about me? _Having an inner battle with herself, she strived to come to a conclusion.

***

Dewleaf got up to her paws, aware but uncaring that dark gray and black storm clouds hovered above the camp. She glanced around, then padded toward the nursery.

Feathercloud blinked sleepily when she padded in, then let out a small purr. "Hi, Dewleaf. What are you doing here? It'll start raining any moment."

"I know," Dewleaf replied, her voice nearly cracking with emotion. She let out a few deep breaths to soothe herself before going on, "I just wanted to tell you… good night." She padded closer and nuzzled her mother, then her half-brother, Lionkit, and licked the golden tom's ear. "Bye," she said softly.

Feathercloud looked up with confusion. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No," Dewleaf replied steadily, shaking her head. "I'll see you…"

"Okay, then," Feathercloud meowed, sighing as she curled her tail around her kit and closed her eyes.

Dewleaf turned away and padded out of the nursery. The sky was even darker, and by now, it was moonhigh. Black and gray clouds loomed overhead, threatening to let heavy drops of water fall. _If I want to make it there, I'll have to leave soon. _She looked around, then spotted Falconclaw. She bounded over to him quickly, flicking her tail to get his attention.

"What is it?" he meowed when she skidded to a halt beside him.

Dewleaf hesitated for a moment. What if he tried to stop her? _I'll have to trust him. _"When… when the rest of ThunderClan gets back, I want you to tell them… I'll miss them. And I love them all."

The ginger tom's blue eyes clouded. "You're---You're leaving?"

"Yes," she breathed, nodding slowly.

He nodded in acceptance, looking down at his paws. He moved closer to the black furred she-cat and lightly touched his nose to her muzzle. "I'll miss you, Dewleaf. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Falconclaw. You've been a wonderful friend," Dewleaf meowed truthfully, licking his nose in return. "I hope you lead a good life here in ThunderClan."

Falconclaw's blue eyes flashed for a moment, but he bowed his head. "Thanks," he said stiffly.

Dewleaf, confused at his sudden, somewhat, hostile behavior, tilted her head to the side. But he said nothing more, so she said, "I'll miss you so much." She nuzzled him briefly before turning toward the camp exit.

Before she padded through that thorn tunnel, she turned her head once. Falconclaw was staring after her, his blue eyes sad. That's when the thunder rumbled, and rain began to fall.

***

Dewleaf slowly padded toward the stream that marked the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan. The rain drizzled down heavily, landing with loud _splats _on the she-cat's jet black fur. She sneezed a few times along the way, stopping briefly to shake water from her fur. Now, the sky lit up with thunder.

_The Gathering was probably canceled. They're probably making their way back to camp now, _Dewleaf thought. _I'll be long gone by the time they reach it. _

She jumped when a flash of blue and purple lit up the air. She blinked in awe when she saw the sky being torn in half by a lightning strike that was gone as quick as it had come. Then she continued on, staring up at the sky in wonder.

When she finally reached the stream, she took shelter under a tree with large, wide branches and thick foliage. She blinked again, staring up at the sky in wonder as it lit up in beautiful hues of blue and purple.

_I never knew a storm would be this pretty, _she thought. She got up and padded toward the stream. From the heavy rain, the stream had overflowed from the bank and now pooled around her paws. She looked around for the steeping stones, which were nearly invisible because of the high water level. Slowly and delicately, she stepped onto the first stepping stone. In the dark, she looked for the next one. Then she extended a forepaw---

_BOOM! CRASH! _

Dewleaf let out a yowl of alarm as a boom of thunder surprised her. Slipping, she tumbled into the dark, swirling stream, hissing and spluttering. Her head was being sucked underwater, the current was much stronger now. She let out a furious hiss and clawed at what she could---she distinctly felt her claws come in contact with some sort of rock or stone… She kicked her legs upward, trying to keep her head above the water. She spluttered and spat, trying to breathe in air before she was sucked under again.

She kicked her paws, clawing desperately at the bank. It was hopeless! Using her last bit of energy, she yowled out, "Help! Help me!"

***

Dewleaf cracked one of her eyes open, closing them shut quickly when bright light blinded her. She let out a groan and turned her head away.

"Get up," someone mewed softly. "Dewleaf?"

She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Frostpool's light blue eyes and fluffy white fur. She looked around, dimly aware that she was lying on a soft bed of moss, in the medicine cat's den. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up coughing. When she recovered, she asked, "What happened? What am I doing here?" All she could remember was deciding to go to RainClan. She'd been caught in a storm, and had been trying to cross the stream.

Frostpool looked down at her kindly. "We got back from the Gathering and found out that you'd left camp. Without even asking questions, Thorntail and Cloudstorm made way to find you. Somehow, they found you, half-drowned in the flooded stream."

Thorntail? Her eyes widened, and she felt dazed. She'd expect Cloudstorm to worry about her, but _Thorntail? _"Really?"

Frostpool nodded. "Yes. Mosspelt and I treated you right away. As a matter of fact, Mosspelt should be back soon. She went out to collect some herbs."

As if on cue, the elderly, brown pelted medicine cat padded into the den with all sorts of herbs in her mouth. Her eyes lit up. Dropping the herbs, she said, "Dewleaf, you're up! Good."

Dewleaf slowly got up, sitting down on her haunches. _I guess I won't be seeing Stormpelt anytime soon, _she thought sadly. _But at least I still have my life. _

Mosspelt sniffed through the herbs, then grasped some yellow and white flowers in her mouth. Leaving Frostpool to sort the rest, she brought forward the flowers. "This is coltsfoot," she explained. "It'll help with your cough. Chew it into a pulp first, then swallow."

Dewleaf blinked gratefully and lapped up the yellow and white flowers, chewing them. After a while, she swallowed, making a face at the strange taste. Then she examined herself, noticing a gash on her shoulder, wrapped in cobwebs and poultice. She had a slight bellyache, as well. "Mosspelt, I'm not sure why, but my belly hurts," she meowed with uncertainty and concern.

Mosspelt's eyes glowed with amusement. "Don't worry, that's a minor injury. I'm sure some mallow will soothe it." She went to retrieve some leaves and returned, indicating for Dewleaf to eat it. "You probably swallowed a lot of water in the stream," she explained patiently.

Dewleaf nodded in gratitude and swallowed the herbs. Feeing weary and drained of energy, she curled up to rest in the moss nest. But she was soon interrupted.

"Dewleaf, we have a visitor for you."

She blinked her eyes a few times, then got up to her paws, yawning drowsily. "Who is it?"

"Me!" someone meowed eagerly. It was Clovernight, she had just padded into the medicine cat's den. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she padded to her sister's side.

Dewleaf let out a weak purr. "Fine, I guess."

Clovernight sighed. "Why did you do that, Dewleaf?"

"Do what?"

The dark gray, white, and black she-cat rolled her eyes. "Why did you leave camp in the middle of a storm?"

Dewleaf sighed, glancing away. "I just… I wanted to get away from camp. I was just… I wanted some fresh air, that's all." Suddenly feeling excited, she asked, "Did you see the lightning? It was so pretty! All those purple and blue colors!"

"Well, if you say so," her sister replied doubtfully. "Anyway, Cloudstorm went on patrol earlier, he should be back soon."

Dewleaf nodded. "Okay, then."

"He was really worried yesterday," Clovernight went on. "When we got back, we realized that you were gone. He was very panicked. And you know what else? Thorntail was worried, too. He and Cloudstorm offered to go out, in the storm, to find you. Smokestar was reluctant to let them go, but finally, he let them. I'm not sure how, but somehow they found you, half-drowned. The two of them alone dragged you back to camp, where Mosspelt and Frostpool took over." With a curious look, she asked, "What happened to you? No one seemed to know where you'd gone, not even Feathercloud, or Falconclaw."

_Falconclaw didn't tell them yet? How considerate of him. He knew that if I was on my way at the time, and he told them, then they'd come and stop me before I got a chance to make it out of ThunderClan territory! _Dewleaf drew in a sharp breath of air and meowed, "As I said before, I wanted fresh air. I thought the rain would let up soon. I got to the stream, which was flooded by then, and I slipped." She looked away quickly, shocked at herself for having lied to her own sister, her own kin.

Clovernight nodded, touching her tail to Dewleaf's shoulder. "As long as you're safe."

Dewleaf let out a small sigh and nodded. "I need some rest. All the energy was drained out of me, I can barely stand up."

Clovernight blinked in understanding. "Well, go ahead. I'll ask Cloudstorm to bring you fresh-kill later."

"Thanks," Dewleaf grumbled as she curled up and closed her eyes. She heard Clovernight murmuring to someone quietly before drifting off to sleep.

***

"Thanks, Cloudstorm," she meowed gratefully before biting into the plump vole her brother had brought her.

Cloudstorm nodded and watched as Dewleaf began to eat ravenously. She was finished in a matter of moments, and he couldn't help but let out a soft purr. His sister looked up sharply, confusion and amusement both sparkling in her blue eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

Cloudstorm shook his head. "You just look as if you're a starved badger who hasn't eaten in a half moon," he teased.

Dewleaf rolled her eyes, then admitted, "I _feel _that way. I was starving."

Cloudstorm's eyes twinkled. "Well, eat up."

Dewleaf shook her head, and her blue eyes looked as if they'd dulled. "No, I'm not hungry anymore." She padded back to the nest and curled up again, sighing.

"Dewleaf, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Cloudstorm asked, though he had a good guess of what exactly was bothering his sister.

The black she-cat shrugged. "I don't think so. Mosspelt gave me plenty of herbs earlier, I'm fine." She looked away, then closed her eyes, another sigh escaping her. Her tail twitched from side to side, repeating a few times before she turned and shifted into another position.

Cloudstorm opened his mouth to speak, then turned away. "I'll let you rest, then," he mewed softly over his shoulder.

Dewleaf flicked an ear to show that she'd heard, but gave no other indication.

Cloudstorm dipped his head to the two medicine cats before padding out of the medicine cat's den.

Falconclaw was lingering outside the den, his tail lashing. When he saw Cloudstorm, he straightened up and dipped his head in greeting. "How's Dewleaf?"

Cloudstorm shrugged. "Healing well."

Falconclaw nodded, then meowed, "Is she asleep now?"

"I think so," Cloudstorm answered. "If you like, you can go inside. I'm sure she'd be glad to have a visitor."

The young ginger tom hesitated, then shook his head. "Um, no, I wouldn't want to disturb her."

Cloudstorm flicked his tail in acceptance and padded to the center of camp.

Lightheart approached him, a squirrel in her jaws. "Hey, Cloudstorm," she purred. "I thought you might be hungry."

He nodded, his tail curling in happiness. "Let's go share that."

Lightheart nodded, nudging her mate affectionately before leading him to the sunny patch of grass near the warriors den. The two gray cats sat down together, the squirrel in between them. "You can take the first bite," Lightheart offered, her tail brushing her mate's flank. Cloudstorm licked her ear gratefully and took a bite, then nudged the piece of fresh-kill to her so that she could have her share. After sharing in silence like this for a few moments, Lightheart asked, "How is Dewleaf doing now?"

"Oh, well, she seems to be healing well. She still has a wound on her shoulder. She must've cut it on a sharp rock or something in the stream," Cloudstorm said.

Lightheart nodded. "Yes, but how is she?"

Cloudstorm sighed. "Worse. She must be very tired from fighting the current in the stream last night, and nearly drowning. But all she ate was a vole, and all she wants to do is lie down. She won't even sleep, she just lays there with her eyes closed." He suppressed a sigh and looked at his mate expectantly.

Lightheart looked thoughtful. "She must miss someone. You told me there was a tom she was close to in RainClan, right?"

Cloudstorm nodded. "Yes. But she hasn't spoken of him for a while, and I don't think they were very serious about each other."

His mate bristled. "Cloudstorm, don't say that. You don't know how Dewleaf feels. And you don't know what that tom feels about her. It sounds like she's depressed."

_Well, it is strange she ended up in the stream, _Cloudstorm thought. _And Lightheart's been in this sort of situation before, she would know. _"Was that how you felt when I…?" He trailed off, glancing down at his paws in shame at his past acts.

Lightheart sighed, then nodded. "Actually, yes. And I imagine that's how your sister feels."

Cloud storm pressed his pelt into his mate's, purring. "You're right, Lightheart. I think that's it. Maybe Dewleaf was planning to go back to RainClan. The stream in on the way, after all."

His mate nodded, her eyes full of concern.

"What would I do without you?" Cloudstorm purred, pressing closer to her, trying to lightening the mood. At those words, he was reminded once again of how close he'd come to losing the beautiful she-cat once before, when she'd given birth to kits. _His _kits. His kits that'd died even before they'd seen their father. He licked the she-cat's gray pelt a few times, then sighed. "What do I do? I don't want Dewleaf to go on feeling like that."

Lightheart, once again, had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I wonder…"

Cloudstorm glanced at the pretty she-cat once more, then licked her ear, whispering, "I love you."

**THE longest chapter ever! It's a total of eight pages and nearly 4,000 words! Wow, I'm really proud of myself. **

**I'm really sorry to say, but you readers out there can consider this the last chapter/epilogue. I'm sorry, this is the end. No sequel, no afterword. I'm really sorry, some of you will probably murder me, but I'm really busy. And besides, I have another fic I'm working on now. **

**BUT.... Make sure you read the next chapter, just an author's note, but still important. **

**Sorry!**


	30. Author's Note

**Hey, all! Okay, I know the previous chapter really made you flip out. **

**Before you read further, ask yourself, "Did I read the previous chapter?" **

**"Did I absolutely love this fanfic?"**

**"Was I totally bummed out at the fact that this is the end?"**

**If you answered "Yes" to all of this, read on.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**And on...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And on...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AND NOW!!! **

**Okay, I was just kidding, JK!!! :-] I so got you guys!**

**I promise, there will be a The Right Path 3, just wait for it. **

**I bet I had y'all fooled, huh? Well, if you feel like murdering me right now, don't. Because Platypuskit gave me this idea. By the way, go check out her fics. Anyway, we both thought this would be a hilarious way to end the fic, since she's been helping me with plot ideas and all. **

**So don't flip, take it easy... **

**I'll see you all at The Right Path 3!!!**


End file.
